Mass Effect: Reunion
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson fought the Reapers and won. But the victory was bittersweet. Shepard was left trapped on the Citadel with no way off and Miranda soon found herself being hunted by the very Alliance that she had left Cerberus to aid. With Miranda off the grid and Shepard with the Alliance, could they have any kind of life together?
1. Chapter 1: War's End

**Chapter 1: War's End**

Commander John Shepard stood at the base of the ramp leading up to the three different panels. One would enable him to ascend to become the intelligence that would control the Reapers. One would bring synthesis of organics and synthetics. And one would destroy the AI and the Reapers, and potentially other synthetics and even Shepard himself.

Synthesis. It seemed so logical. And it was clearly the choice the AI was hoping Shepard would pick. He stood at the base of the ramp. How convenient, he thought, that this should come up, pre-made and ready, almost like…. almost like a video game. That's when he realized that the AI had lost. He closed his eyes and blocked out all senses. As he did so, he could feel coldness against his forearms, the floor against his knees. He concentrated on his hands and knees, feeling the floor as he crawled slowly backward. After a few moments, he reached over with his right hand to feel a leg. Admiral Anderson lay dying, or possibly already dead. Shepard knew that if it could help it, the AI would never allow him to destroy the Reapers. He had lost a lot of blood and his armor was empty of medi-gel after Harbinger's blast. He found Anderson's pistol and opened his eyes.

Now, he was on his hands and knees just a few feet from the control panel, Anderson's motionless body beside him. There was no child. It was the Leviathan created AI using his own memories to communicate. It had been unable to take control of him as it had Doctor Ann Bryson, but it was able to project illusions into his mind. But now, he had broken that power. The three ramps had been a part of an old N-7 VR combat simulator. The child had been killed at the beginning of the war. He had to give it credit. The AI was nothing, if not crafty. But its options had run out.

"Commander Shepard," came Admiral Hackett's voice emphatically. "The Crucible is still not firing. It must be something at your end."

"I'm on it, sir," he replied weakly. Drawing on his last reserves, Shepard stood and forced himself to walk to the control panel. The AI was still trying to influence him, but he forced its voice from his mind. Now, he could see the previously obscured handle. He grasped it and turned it a quarter of a turn to left, loosening it and allowing it to come up from the panel.

"There is no ending to this war that involves the Reapers living," he said to the AI.

Shepard then turned it left again and plunged it back into the panel. The entire station shook violently as the connection was made. The Crucible was armed.

The Crucible fired, rocking the station and everything in it. Shepard rolled to dodge a piece of debris that fell towards him. He took hold of Admiral Anderson and rolled him out of the way at the same time. The floor suddenly erupted in twisted steel and shattered tiles. The control panel was heaved into the air and was now coming down on Shepard. He dodged it, but was caught in more debris from the ceiling. He wasn't dead, but his legs were pinned. He didn't think anything was broken, but he knew he was not leaving. He smiled, knowing that the Reapers had finally been stopped. The cycle had been broken. He could die knowing that he had finished it.

Then Miranda's voice echoed in his head: "Finish this, John. Then come and find me."

_I will find you_, he thought to himself. _Somehow, I will get off of this station and I will find you_. Blackness engulfed him.

The energy was released from the Citadel with astounding power, bathing Earth in its red glow and being transmitted through the mass relays. The Reapers fell, as did their troops. The fleets escaped to the rendezvous point and in that moment, millions of years of a repeating cycle of harvest, extinction, and rebuilding came to an end. As the last of the energy was released, the great station sat still once more. The force of the Crucible had caused the station to turn on its axis. Now, sunlight came in through the window that had previously shown the Reapers' devastation of the united fleets. As the warmth touched Shepard's cheek, he awoke and inhaled sharply. He was alive.

"No time to rest," he said aloud. "Time to get out of here and find you, Miranda."

He lifting the wreckage from his legs, he stood, tossing it aside. He quickly found Anderson. The admiral was dead, but while he had clips and a pistol, he was missing the one thing that Shepard needed most: medi-gel.

On a hunch, he checked the Illusive Man's corpse. Paydirt. He knew that the Illusive Man would never leave his station without the stuff. He quickly applied it to his wounds, gathered what he could and began his search for a way off of the Citadel.

**Admiral Hackett's monologue:**

"The war is over. The Reapers have been defeated. Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known, we survived. We suffered many losses. The relays are severely damaged, but we won.

"This victory belongs to each of us… every man, woman, and child. Every civilization… on every world. Now, as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species. If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together. And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated.

"It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defenses. All of this and more. Together, we can build a future greater than any one of us could imagine.

"A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future that many will never see.

"And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together. And we will honor those who died to give us that future."

At least that was the hope …

#

**2190 CE:** The war has been over for two years and the cost was devastating beyond imagination. The Council, along with every man, woman, and child on the Citadel died after the Reapers took control of it, leaving galactic civilization in complete disarray. With the damage to, and in some cases destruction of, the mass relays, galactic civilization was effectively over. The non-human fleets were ravaged in the war and trapped in the Sol System. Cut off from their homes, with nowhere else to go, they settled in enclaves on Earth.

With the council killed and non-humans cut off from their home worlds, the Systems Alliance had to accept that after two years, there was unlikely to be a quick solution to the issue. Mass relay technology was still beyond the species of the galaxy; only the Protheans had unlocked it 50,000 years ago and they were long gone. All that remained of the Citadel was twisted wreckage, so the stranded non-humans had to make their homes on Earth.

With the war still fresh in everyone's minds and Earth's population depleted, the aliens were welcomed. In fact, with the Krogan and Turian militaries fighting alongside Alliance military against the Reapers to free Earth and Cerberus found to be in collusion with the Reapers, all of the separatist movements had lost traction. The alien races began helping with the rebuilding efforts on Earth; as the possibility existed that they would be stranded here for the rest of their lives, it only made sense.

With several fleets of non-human ships in Alliance space, an effort was made to salvage the Citadel and, from its materials, construct a new space station. With the new station under construction, and parts of it already in service, it seemed that under the circumstances, a recovery was being made.

Shepard looked at the large case of awards that he had received. It was a large, well appointed, case filled with trinkets that meant very little to him, impressive as they were. They showed off how much he had accomplished, but reminded him of the one thing that he had not been able to accomplish since the war's end: find Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2: A Quiet Life

Chapter 2: A Quiet Life

Miranda Lawson sat at her desk and looked at her picture of Captain Shepard. She longed to see him again, but life was too complicated. Shepard was a war hero and Miranda was in hiding on Callisto. Miriam 'Miri' Cordell was her new alias. The Jovian Colonies were the only ones still within reach of Earth and among the oldest colonies of the Alliance. Decades of Terraforming had made the colony quite livable and a livable place far away from Earth was where she needed to be. She put the picture back into her purse and place the purse into the desk drawer. As she closed the drawer, the classroom door opened and the children poured into the class room.

Once the children were seated, she stood and addressed the class.

"Good morning, kids."

She was greeted by the familiar response,

"Good morning Miss Cordell."

Middle school science with a class of sixth graders was not where she had ever expected to be. She had to laugh; when she had first met Shepard, she had always remained cool and business like around others. She had rubbed a lot of people the wrong way because they perceived her as being cold, but the truth was that it was a defense mechanism; she had learned that people would always let you down.

But after meeting Shepard, the ice began to melt. She had really expected Shepard to turn out like every other hero: a mask of greatness on the face of a selfish and insecure person who took the same shortcuts that everyone else did at the expense of those around them. But he proved her wrong at every turn. He resolved conflicts without just killing people. He took the high road every time, even when dealing with Jack. Then he stood with her to rescue Oriana. When her oldest friend betrayed her, Shepard stood with her. Shepard had also believed in her when self-doubt began to creep in after rescuing Oriana. Her romance with the Alliance hero had given her the confidence to leave Cerberus and to finally confront her father. And the confidence to start a life with the man she loved. Her only regret was that she could never have given him a child.

Of course it was all moot now; after the war, the Alliance began rounding up all of the ex-Cerberus people and putting them on trial to satisfy the public. Shepard's opposition to doing so had nearly cost him his career, and had certainly cost him admiral's bars. _Admiral's bars_, she laughed to herself. _Like he cares about any of that_. She could not get near him after the war and could not risk contacting him, as anyone in contact with her might bring scrutiny upon themselves.

And so she had fled to the Jovian Colonies to start a new life. Forged credentials coupled with the disarray of Earth had enabled her to get the position. And her knowledge base far exceeded the job requirements. And so, here she was surrounded by children who loved her class. She felt herself melt when she saw their faces each morning. A normal life as a schoolteacher; it seemed as though in pretending to be something that she wasn't for the sake of cover, she had actually learned to live a normal life. If she could not be with Shepard, then this was a nice consolation prize.

When class had ended, one of her students was slow in leaving. Zack Hudson always was. He always took a few extra moments to gather his things and before leaving, and he always took a moment to say 'good bye' to his teacher. Today, he wore a 'Commander Shepard' T-shirt. It was one of the many that had been produced right after the war, showing the Commander in his N-7 armor and holding his Lancer rifle in a dramatic pose, a platoon of marines behind him and the Normandy above them.

"I always loved that picture."

His face lit up and he beamed with pride. She knew the look of a student with a crush on his teacher, and having his shirt complimented went a long way with him.

"Thanks!" His reply was enthusiastic, but he looked down as he spoke, self-conscious now that Miranda had noticed him. "He's the greatest."

_You have no idea_, she thought with a smile. Zack was one of those socially awkward kids who idolized the Alliance hero. Small for his age and wire thin, he practically swam in the shirt. He often wore a jacket covered in N-7 patches and commemorative pins and sported and N-7 belt buckle. She felt bad for him; he had grown up in foster care after his parents died during the war. The clothes were all donations or things he had ordered after earning credits for odd jobs. He got picked on a lot, but like Shepard, he had a fire in his eyes. And like Shepard, he was idealistic, always doing the right thing, even when it hurt him. _A little confidence boost wouldn't hurt_, she thought.

"You know, I once met the Commander," she offered. A lot of people had, so she felt comfortable in sharing that. "He was very nice. He even autographed a picture for me."

"No way! You're really lucky, Miss Cordell."

"I suppose. He was very kind about giving autographs. I was just glad that he was everything that I had heard he was. Not fake, or condescending. You know, you remind me of him sometimes."

"Really?" Zack seemed unconvinced.

"Really. You're forthright and honest, always willing to stand up for what you believe in. And I have seen you stick up for other kids when they've been picked on."

"Yeah, and I just end up getting beaten on." than hi

"The Commander always took on enemies larger mself, Zack. So yes, really." The boy's spirits were lifted tremendously at her words, but she had to cut the conversation short. "Well Zack, you need to get to social studies and I've got another class. We'll talk later."

The smitten boy beamed at her and waved as he exited the classroom. Miranda shook her head laughing to herself. She could almost picture herself with Shepard and Zack as their son. _If only_, she thought. As Zack disappeared into the hallway and her next class began to enter, she had to fight off a wave of sadness, grieving for what could never be.

#

Kor'shak hid his ships on the far side of Jupiter. It had taken them a long time to get the Sol system to rendezvous with their Human allies. Humans. He hated them, but he also knew that there was always an element who would betray their own kind to satisfy their greed. And those Humans he could make use of. The Batarian captain looked out the bay window at the pirate fleet that he was assembling. So far, he had managed to get about fifty ships together; a mix of Batarian and Human freighters, each loaded with pirates hungry for loot and slaves. Once all were in place, he would have over a hundred; more than enough to pick the Jovian Colonies clean of Humans and kick-start the slave trade again. They would start with the colony on Callisto.

#

"Shepard, how long has it been since you've been on a date?" asked Garrus.

Shepard, Garrus, and Jacob sat on a Mediterranean beach sipping drinks. All three managed shore leave at the same time and had come back to this beach for their annual gathering. They had all gotten rich from the vids, but only Jacob had actually packed it in and left the service to raise a family. Garrus, with his status and C-Sec experience, had become the head of security on Forum Station, the new inter-species space station. Only Shepard had remained in active duty military and still the skipper of the Normandy. The Systems Alliance and the representatives of the various alien species that were stranded in the system had all unanimously agreed that some kind of multi species force was needed, so Shepard, along with other stranded Spectres became a part of that force, though they were no longer called Spectres. The new Alliance government was no longer just a human government; it really was an alliance, though now it was an alliance of species and cultures, not just one of human operated systems. The new force had less ability to act unilaterally; they had learned their lesson with Saren and Tela Vasir. Shepard had spearheaded the formation of this new force and had opted to call them the Rangers, as the name fit the job description. Between the Alliance and the Rangers, Shepard worked full time.

"Not since that night in the Casino with Miranda," replied Shepard.

"Shepard, that was over five years ago," Jacob observed. "You've gotta let her go."

"I promised I'd find her. Until I can find her or verify that she's dead, I won't have any dates with anyone."

"Your loyalty is admirable," replied Garrus in his duo-tone voice. "But even I've got to agree; you need to find a nice gal and make a life for yourself. You know, there are no shortages of actresses from the vids that would die to be your wife."

"Yeah, celebrity power couple," Jacob added.

Shepard shook his head.

"Those things never last. And the only woman that I want is Miranda. I promised I'd find her. That's one of the reasons I wanted to set up the new Rangers and why I turned down an admiralty."

"You turned down an admiralty?" Jacob could hardly believe it. "I thought they snubbed you over your opposition to trying former Cerberus members."

"They were happy I said no," Shepard laughed, "But that's the reason that I still think she's out there. When I was in lockdown before the war, she stayed away and made no effort to communicate precisely to keep me out of trouble because of her. Besides, I hate the idea of not serving. I'll serve until I either die or retire, but as long as I'm serving, I'll serve with the troops on a ship."

Garrus looked out at the sea, silent for a few moments. Shepard and Jacob saw that his mind was working so they patiently waited for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Shepard, I know I'm not in the military anymore, but I still have contacts with the remnant of Turian High Command and with your own people. I hear that pirates have been getting bolder. I know that it's probably nothing, but I've got a bad feeling about this. Be careful."

"There's more going on with that than you know," replied Shepard.

"You know something? When were you going to tell us?" Garrus was only half joking.

"Yeah, Shepard," chimed in Jacob. "I'd like to know if it's anything Brynn and I need to worry about."

"Garrus, Jacob, you two are my best friends. I tell you what I can, but I cannot share everything with you. Heck, it would drive you crazy to know just how much is going on. You know what it's like; there's always something threatening the stability of our society. I do look out for you guys. All of you; Liara, Tali, Wrex, Vega, all of you. Believe me, if I come across anything that will affect you, I will share it with you, regs be damned."

"Now that I can take to the bank," laughed Jacob.

"Say, I'm making a run to the Mars Colony. Mainly VIPs and investors on the trip over; I'm picking up marines from the base on Mars to bring back to Earth on the return trip. Ash and Vega are part of the unit. Why don't you guys come with? Jacob, you can bring Brynn and the kids. It'll be fun."

"Brynn is busy and the kids are in an equestrian camp that we paid a ton of money for them to attend. Can't pull them out for it, but I can probably make the trip myself."

"Great! What about you Garrus?"

"Oh, I've got a few weeks of vacation coming, and it's been quiet regardless. Count me in. Just like old times, eh, Shepard?"

The three friends lifted their glasses and drank to their friendship. But Shepard knew that things were not quite as rosy as the new Alliance Parliament made them out to be. Being in security, Garrus was well aware of this, even if he did not have firsthand information. But Jacob was particularly removed from it after settling down. Shepard envied him on a certain level. He wondered how different it might be if he had found Miranda. He resolved at that moment to do even more to find her. Once he had found her, he vowed to live a normal life with her.

#

Miranda had finished her day and had begun the walk home. She did not live far from the school and had no need for any kind of motorized transport. Also, now that she was no longer an operative, she did everything she could to try to maintain her level of fitness. Training was no longer a requirement and she was not going on dangerous missions any longer, but she knew that one day, she would need those skills. Given how much the colony had grown since the war, she was surprised that crime had not risen at a similar rate. Even so, she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something was coming. But without her contacts, she had no way to verify what it might be.

As she rounded the corner to her modular housing unit, she saw Zack and an Asari girl named Alyna having some kind of tussle with three of the larger boys from school. Miranda recognized them. Alyna had been orphaned during the war and was left here. Normally, the Asari are meticulous about taking care of their own, but with the Sol System cut off from Thesia and the chaos of the war's aftermath, a lot of Asari slipped through the cracks. She was one of them. As for the boys, she knew their type all too well. _Bullies_, she thought.

"I said leave her alone," Zack shouted at them.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, punk?"

Chet spoke, the other two laughed. Biff stepped in and slugged Zack in the right eye, sending him the ground. Zack knew he was dead. Chet, Biff, and Parish were all bigger than him. They had all beaten him up several times on their own. The three together would pulverize him. He decided to make them work for it. He was about to try charge them when he heard Miss Cordell's voice.

"Perhaps you should be asking me that question."

All of them turned to look at her. Zack was at the age where he had become very interested in girls and Miss Cordell was achingly beautiful. He loved her classes, as much for the lesson as for her. He still had a hard time looking at her directly, always afraid that he would offend her by staring. Finally, Chet spoke.

"Aw, Miss Cordell, we were just having fun. Nothing bad."

"That's not true …"

Biff cut him off.

"Shut up, Zack."

"Fun? I saw what you were doing," replied their teacher. "It's only fun if everyone is enjoying themselves. This isn't fun. Not for them."

Zack had never seen this side of Miss Cordell. She stood upright and confident. Her expression was determined and forceful. The three bullies nodded, saying, "Yes, Miss Cordell," and then left. Then her expression softened and she smiled at him.

"So, what happened?"

"They wanted to … ," cried Alyna through tears, unable to finish the sentence. Miranda just held the girl as she cried.

"I tried to stop them, but they were stronger than me," explained Zack. "If you hadn't come along, they would have beat me up and raped her."

"But you stood up to them, Zack. See? I told you that you reminded me of the Commander. Come on, both of you. My apartment is down the street. I've got something for that eye. Maybe we can keep it from swelling up too much.

#

Zack sat with Alyna in Miss Cordell's living room, Zack with an ice pack on his eye. Their teacher gave him some medi-gel to take most of the swelling down. He looked around the apartment and was surprised at how Spartan it was. She had only the furniture she needed. On one wall was a desk with her computer and files, but also on the desk was an autographed picture of Commander Shepard.

"How come there's no Mister Cordell?"

Alyna's question was unexpected and seeming from out in left field. But Zack was curious. She was older than some of his other teachers and was certainly beautiful. But she seemed to have nobody.

"There is a very special man that I lost contact with during the war," replied their teacher. "During the war, I tried to do my part and I met this very wonderful man. We planned to marry and start a family, but the war … I'd … I'd rather not talk about it."

Her eyes misted over as she spoke and she turned her head away quickly. She was silent for a few moments, long enough that Alyna apologized to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cordell. I didn't mean to …" but their teacher cut her off.

"Oh, it's alright. I just get overcome by it sometimes. I know that it's been a while, but I still hold out hope. Hope that he's a live and that he still loves me. Hope that he's searching for me and that one day, he'll step off of his ship like a prince in the vids and sweep me off of my feet, carrying me away to live happily ever after."

She smiled and sat down.

"I'm sorry to cry in front of you both, but that's my past. I suppose that I should walk you two back to the orphanage."

Miranda fought back the tears. She really missed the Commander. _One day_, she thought. _One day, maybe we can be together_.


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Storm

**Chapter 3: Gathering Storm**

"The chaos of the war has left Alliance territory vulnerable. They lost so many ships during the war, and Earth was so devastated, that they have not been able to rebuild their military. Their sense of unity with the other Council races has only made them soft. We will sweep into their outer colonies and make up for our failure at Elysium years ago!"

Kor'shak pounded the table as he finished speaking and his words were greeted with loud applause. But one of the human captains, Captain Cray, was not clapping. Once the applause died down, he spoke.

"Can you guarantee that Commander Shepard will not interfere? You may recall that he singlehandedly foiled the operation on Elysium. It's why they made him a Spectre. And he has a reputation for looking out for the colony worlds. And the Normandy can get here in plenty of time to throw a serious wrench into your plans."

Kor'shak bristled at this. Shepard had been a thorn in the Batarian's side for years, starting with Elysium. Kor'shak remembered what happened there; he saw it firsthand. And then there was Bahak. Kor'shak's brother had died there during the Alpha Relay explosion. Though there was no solid evidence, it was widely believed that Shepard had been responsible.

"Shepard will not be a problem. I have it on good authority that he will be involved in a mission on Mars. By the time he might even hear about this, we'll be long gone."

"Even without a mass relay to jump through? Can you guarantee that?" Cray was adamant. And unfortunately, he had a very valid point.

"I've arranged a little surprise for the good Commander should he set course for Callisto," assured Kor'shak.

"Very well," replied Cray, "We'll sign on."

It still amazed Kor'shak that one man could strike such fear into the collective heart of a group of pirates. This operation had a much greater chance of success than the Blitz on Elysium had, so there should have been no worries at all.

"Good, because we move in three days. We'll start on Callisto. We'll take control of a large facility to use as our staging grounds and as a place where the humans can be chipped and tagged prior to loading. After that, we go for the smaller colonies. Then we settle up with those of you who are staying, and then we leave the Sol System. We'll have to be put into cryosleep for the journey, but when we awaken, we will have the most glorious bounty of slaves to bring to Khar'Shan in the history of our race!"

#

Garrus and Jacob boarded the Normandy for the first time since the War. Both were pleasantly surprised to see a multi-species crew. While fifty percent of the crew were human, the other half was composed of Asari, Turians, Salarians, and even a few Quarians and a Drell. The two peaked into the cockpit and saw a pilot and copilot who were not Joker and Edi.

Edi had perished during the war and Joker had left the military to do civilian piloting. The loss of Edi had been too much for him. However, in the pilot's seat was none other than Steve Cortez. In the copilot's seat was an Asari.

"Cortez, I thought I might find you here," said Garrus.

Steve and the Asari turned around to see Garrus and Jacob. Steve stood and fired off a crisp salute, leaving his copilot puzzled; She did not recognize Garrus and Jacob was a civilian.

"Great to see you again, Sir!"

Steve then warmly embraced his former comrades in arms.

"Good to see you too, Steve," replied Garrus. "So, you've gone from a Trident to a Kodiak to a frigate. You're not getting any closer to that fighter you missed so much."

"Now that's where you'd be wrong," laughed Steve. "Shepard pulled some strings and stashed a Trident in the shuttle bay. It's come in handy a few times."

"I'll bet!" Jacob was excited at this. He thought of how helpful a fighter might have been when he had worked with Shepard and Miranda going up against the collectors. He wondered how Cortez stacked up against Joker at the helm.

"Sir," said Lieutenant Kariana, the copilot, "Why are you saluting non Normandy crew and a civilian?"

Before any of them could answer, they heard Shepard's voice say,

"Because they are Normandy crew. Garrus is as much a part of Normandy's history as I am; he flew with me against Saren, the Collectors, and in the Reaper war. And Jacob was my XO when we went up against the collectors."

Suddenly she stood up and saluted the Captain, but then fired off a crisp salute to Garrus and Jacob. Steve could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't recognize them."

"It's alright," Shepard replied, returning her salute. Turning to Garrus and Jacob, he said, "So, you ready for the tour?"

"Damn straight, Shepard," replied Garrus. "I hope you've stocked up on that Turian brandy you'd promised to have on hand if I ever stepped back on the Normandy."

"Yeah, Shepard," chimed in Jacob. "You think your liquor cabinet can survive and assault by Taylor and Vakarian?"

"We'll find out. And when we get to Mars, I'll take the crew to Jack Zero's."

"Jack Zero's?" Steve, Garrus, and Jacob all asked in unison.

"Yeah, Jack Zero's," replied Shepard. "Bar and tattoo parlor. Jack served her tour and then opened up the place. I wish Miranda were with us …"

"You'll find her, Shepard," assured Jacob. "I know Miranda. She's out there waiting for you. She won't give up on you any more than you'd give up on her."

"Thanks. Say, you both know Steve, but you haven't met Normandy's copilot, Lieutenant Salanah. Salanah, Garrus Vakarian and Jacob Taylor. Garrus and Jacob, Salanah."

The Asari stood and shook hands with them both.

"It's an honor. I've heard so much about you. Both of you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

"Hey, I'm a civilian now," laughed Jacob. "It's nice to just be a normal guy, you know?"

"I wouldn't know," observed Shepard, "But I do know that there's someone who will be very glad to see you both. Come on."

#

Tali Zorah Vas Normandy was going over some last minute items before the voyage. It was routine, but as the chief engineer of the Normandy, she knew that things could go from routine to red alert in seconds. As she shut off her omni-tool, she heard the door open. She heard Gabby's voice call out,

"Captain on deck!"

Ken turned and saluted as Shepard rounded the corner. Tali quickly did the same.

"At ease," laughed the Captain. "I've brought some old friends."

"Garrus! Jacob!"

Tali ran and embraced Garrus while Ken and Gabby shook hands with Jacob. She looked at Jacob and had to admit that he had kept himself up in spite of having left the military. And Garrus looked as striking as ever. Even without armor, Garrus was an imposing figure.

Garrus and Jacob both took long looks at Tali. With the retaking of Rannoch and the Geth help in adjusting to the environment, Quarians no longer needed to wear an exo-suit. Though Tali still wore the colorful garb of her people, her clothing was more functional, and undoubtedly more comfortable.

But it was her uncovered head that had caught their attention. Free from a helmet, Tali's long, ebon locks cascaded past her shoulders, and her face was beautiful to behold. Though very similar in appearance to humans, her exotic appearance marked her as anything but. Her skin was a pale lavender, and she had a pair of gracefully arcing stripes that ascended from the inner points of her eyebrows to the upper corners of her face. Similar markings adorned her neck. And her eyes glowed a soft white, a glow that had been visible through her mask and had earned her the nickname, Sparks from Vega.

"Damn, Tali," exclaimed Jacob, "You look great! Good to finally see you! I mean 'you' and not your suit!"

"I must agree," said Garrus, "This is much better!"

"Thank you both," she replied, a mild blush coming to her face. "Garrus, I think you'll like it here; more Turians on board means better meals for those of us who eat Dextro foods."

"It's interesting," noted Garrus. "This ship is a vessel of Turian/Human design, designed with a Turian command structure in mind, and is now captained by a Human who is commanding a crew of Humans and Turians."

"Best of both worlds," boasted Shepard. "I'll leave the three of you to catch up. I've got to get the Normandy moving. Once we're moving, we'll get together in the lounge. Until then, I should go."

The five of them laughed loudly when Shepard said this.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"I should go. That's what," laughed Tali. "You always say that. Wrex and I used to think that it was some weird Earth thing, or that all Humans said it, but it's just you. Kind of like your dancing; it's just you."

"Very funny," replied Shepard as the rest of them laughed.

#

Ashley Vega was just wrapping up her workout. She had been taking out the stress of the day on the heavy bag and felt like she was really on fire. She still had that snap and power. As she hooked the bag to the ceiling, she heard her husband clapping.

"Damn, girl, you've still got it!"

James Vega walked in and the two embraced.

"Thanks, James. I need to be careful; I don't want to get as big as you. Then I'd have to … you know; go shopping. Yech!"

"I hear you. So what's got you all fired up? I know you work out regularly, but this was exceptional. I feel sorry for the bag!"

"Well for once, it's not frustration, but jubilation; Shepard contacted me about the Ranger program. He really wants me in on it. Like in a top level position in on it. I mean, my rank wouldn't change; he's the captain, I'm a commander, but we'd be at the top of a brand new force. Gotta say that I'm psyched!"

"Did he mention little old me?"

"He always mentions you, James. Speaking of which, I'm technically not supposed to tell you this, but you're my husband, so I'm going to anyway. They've built a new SR-2; the London. They had a list of names for her skipper, but Shepard made sure to put your name in the running and really pulled for you. He said that if you don't want it, he understands. But if you so, it's yours."

"Damn! When he said he'd look out for me, he wasn't kidding! But what do you think?"

"I think that it's a huge honor, James. As it is, we hardly see each other. Rangers are like Spectres; they don't usually have their own ship. With you in command of a frigate, we might actually see each other more. I think that as the second Human Spectre, I might have a bit of pull to hitch rides on the London." Ashley wrapped her arms around him as she asked and kissed him. "What do you think of that?"

"I think I'll say yes, that's what I think."

"Good, because he's coming here to make the offer in person. The Normandy should be here in a few days. Garrus, Jacob, and Tali are with him. You know, Liara is at the Mars Archives right now. Maybe a little Normandy crew reunion is in order?"

"This day keeps getting better all the time! We'll have to stock up on the cerveza, though."

#

The pirate fleet moved in towards Jupiter, careful to avoid any Alliance listening posts. Most had been destroyed during the war, giving the pirates an advantage. Kor'shak had amassed a fleet over one hundred strong and there was no indication of any resistance from the Alliance. Good, thought. He would finally have his revenge on the Alliance. And Commander Shepard would be far away. That was the sweetest revenge of all; Kor'shak's pirates would be able to take all of those people and Shepard would be helpless to stop them.

They began taking out the various satellites in orbit; no communication could be allowed. They would not dispatch aid immediately over loss of communications. And by the time they did, it would be too late.

#

Delan arrived at the principal's office early in the morning. He had no kids; he had been called in by his friend to fix a faulty HVAC unit at the school.

"Good to see you, Delan!" Principal Fuchs greeted him warmly.

"Good to be back in to colony living," replied Delan. "Cheryl and I were so glad to get away from Earth. After Horizon and the Reapers, we thought we'd never get away."

"Same here. I'm just glad we left Horizon after the Collector attack. I heard that what Cerberus did …"

"Yeah, the less said the better." Delan's gruff voice was tinged with sadness. "So, let's take a look at your busted unit. I'll get her going again if I can."

"Right this way, Delan."

As they turned to leave, the door opened and a beautiful woman stepped into the room. She was tall and had long, luxuriant hair. And a look of supreme confidence. Delan recognized her immediately.

"You! You're Cerberus!"

#

"Sir, we've lost all communications."

"All?" The Colonial Administrator was confused. "How are we speaking then?"

"Surface communications are unaffected," replied the Colonial Communications Administrator. "I'm talking about communications with Earth and the other colonies. All communications off of Callisto are down. Even the extranet is down. Our satellites are unresponsive; they abruptly stopped communicating. However, we did get an image from one of them just before it went dead."

The footage appeared on the screen. A fleet of ships approaching, one of them firing, and then the picture and sound went dead. The Colonial Administrator was pale. Pirates. Batarian pirates. Just like on Elysium. He was there. He would have been dead had it not been for Commander Shepard. But now, Callisto had no communications. And Shepard was not here.

"I'll call Jim. He's the head of security; maybe he can think of something. You get to work on restoring some kind of off-world communications."

"Sir, I don't have the tools or the skills to do that!"

"If we can't get help, we're dead. Or worse."

#

Jack Zero's was full of Alliance marines, the current Normandy crew, and patrons who were ecstatic to see them. In the VIP room, Jack Zero hosted a Normandy reunion; Jacob, Tali, Ashley and Vega, and of course, Shepard and Garrus.

"Good to see you guys again!" Jack had come a long way from the hardened sociopath Shepard had first sprung from the Purgatory. The collector mission had taught her to trust others again. Her hard heart had softened; she began to let people in. Her time as an Academy instructor had softened her more; she had become a protector, a teacher. When the Academy was under attack by Cerberus, Shepard, Garrus, and Vega had shown up in the Normandy to save them. Then she served in the Reaper war with the Alliance military. Jack had become a completely different person.

But though her heart had softened, her combative edge was as sharp as ever. She was glad to see that the same was true of the rest of them. Except Tali; she had never had a combative edge. Jack laughed. _We should all be dead_, she thought. _A thousand times over, we should all be dead_. But they were not dead. Shepard had seen to that. And now, they could enjoy the fruits of their labors: peace and lots of alcohol! The alcohol was great, but she missed the action.

"You look great, Jack."

Shepard hugged her. It was one of those warm, brotherly hugs.

"Thanks." She held him tightly. She had no family. No parents, no siblings. But if anyone were family, it was the people in this room. And if anyone were her big brother, it was Shepard.

"Alliance blues, Shepard? They look good, but you aint goin soft on us, are you?"

"With the crew here, I thought it best to provide some command presence," he laughed.

"Hey, Garrus. Your face still looks like shit."

"Charming as ever, Jack," Garrus replied with a laugh.

"Man, the last time I saw you, you were bald and we were going after the Collectors," exclaimed Jacob. "Now you're respectable. Bet you still pack a punch, though."

"That's a good bet, Jacob." Jack hugged him.

She never thought she would ever hug him; when they had met, he was a Cerberus officer. But those days were past them now. Jacob had quit Cerberus, Shepard had taken Cerberus down, and then they had all gone through the Reaper war together.

"So, I hear you and Ashley are putting together a group to replace the Spectres. What's the scoop?" Jack had to know more about this.

"We're calling it the Rangers," explained Shepard. "It's a multi-species force specifically designed to facilitate rapid response and cooperation in the event of a large scale threat. They also serve to help keep the peace and mitigate disputes so that innocents don't get caught in the cross-fire. Like the Spectres, they're the first and last line of defense. Unlike the Spectres, they don't have the latitude to act outside the law."

"Damn, Shepard," Jack laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

"It isn't fun when you get someone like Saren," Ashley reminded everyone. "Or that rogue Spectre, Tela Vasir that Liara and Shepard ran into on Illium."

"Yeah, that was a bitch," Jack conceded. "Well, let's drink to your new venture! And to all of us being alive to drink to anything!"

#

"You! You're Cerberus!"

Delan would never forget the nightmare of Horizon. Cerberus had turned the remnant of the once vibrant colony into a living hell where colonists and refugees were duped into becoming lab rats in experiments with Reaper-tech. Fuchs and Delan had left after the Collector attack, but not before Delan had a run in with Commander Shepard. The one time he met the war hero, harsh words were exchanged. Half the colony had been taken by the Collectors before Shepard had arrived and driven them off. Somehow, he had been able to fix the Guardian lasers that the Alliance rep, Chief Williams had been unable to fix.

Shepard had the help of a human woman and a Turian. The Turians all looked the same to him, but the woman stood out. She was beautiful. And cold. The look in her eyes sent chills through him. And he remembered the logo on her uniform; Cerberus. Delan would never forget her, and this was her, standing in front of him in a school full of children.

"Excuse me?" The woman cocked her head and raise her eyebrow.

But deny as she might, he knew it was her. He backed away quickly. "Fuchs, you've gotta call Colonial Security! This woman's a menace!"

"Miss Cordell? She's one of my finest teachers," protested Fuchs. "You must be mistaken."

"I aint mistaken, George!" Delan was not going to let her slip under the radar. "She was on Horizon with Shepard wearing a Cerberus uniform!"

"Then she … helped Shepard to save us?" George Fuchs was confused. "I fail to see the problem."

"She's Cerberus, George! This woman aint no schoolteacher; she's some kind of operative! I'll bet her credentials are forged. Whatever she's doing here, she's trouble. You gotta get her away from the kids!"

"I don't know who you are," Miri Cordell replied, "But I love the kids and I am a schoolteacher. I'll advise you to refrain from such libelous accusations!"

"Libelous? It's only libel if it aint true! And it's true! You're ex-Cerberus! I don't know what you're doing here, but whatever it is, it aint no good for this colony!"

"Delan, you've been my friend for a long time," said Fuchs. "I trust you, but I have to question your assessment. This woman has been here for some time and the kids do love her. And she has demonstrated nothing but love for them. And she's an excellent science teacher."

"Yeah, well I'm calling security," growled the mechanic. "We'll see if they believe her bullshit story."

"On what grounds?" she protested. "What have I done? I did my part during the war, and I'm a dedicated teacher. And you want to call security on me?"

"Delan …" Mr. Fuchs began, but Delan cut him off.

"George, I aint crazy. Trust me! I'm right."

As if on cue, security came into the office.

"What was fast," noted Miri. But they weren't there for her.

"George, I just got the word from the Colonial Security Administrator. We've got a fleet of Batarian pirates on the way. They've taken out interplanetary communications. We're getting everyone to the town hall for safety."

"Town hall?" Miri protested this. "That will put them all in one place. Batarians come to colonies for one purpose and one only: slaves. And I won't allow any of my children to be taken by those damned Batarians."

"Like we should trust you," sneered Delan. "You're Cerberus."

"This true?" the officer looked at her with that look police had before arresting you.

"No, I am not Cerberus," she protested. "Cerberus is dead anyway, so nobody is Cerberus. Not anymore."

"I saw you on Horizon with Commander Shepard right after the Collector's attacked! You wore a Cerberus uniform!"

"So I helped to save your miserable life and you want me arrested for it?"

"No. You're organization turned Horizon into a death camp where you tricked refugees into becoming lab rats for Reaper tech."

The officer was looking at his omni-tool. Sure enough, a warrant for a Miranda Lawson came up as a match for Miri Cordell's image, wanted in connection with Cerberus.

"Miss Lawson, I'm placing you under arrest," he said hesitantly. "With incoming pirates, we can't risk you being free."

Miranda could not believe it. Her carefully crafted life had just come apart because of that sniveling coward from Horizon. She was tempted to use her biotics to blast them, but she refused to do that at the school where she taught.

"Can't risk me being free? If I am who you say that I am, then I'm the one who brought Shepard back. I was at his side when he took down the Collectors, and I helped him to blow up the Collector base. If I am who you say I am, I quit Cerberus and helped Shepard to stop Cerberus on Horizon during the Reaper War. What did you do Delan? Hide in your bunker again?"

As the officer put cuffs on her, Delan slugged her.

"Bitch!"

"Why are you hitting Miss Cordell?"

A boy and an Asari girl happened to be walking past and see the exchange. The boy looked livid. He ran at Delan, but Mister Fuchs restrained him.

"Zack, don't," Miranda admonished. "I can handle myself. And Officer, if we've got pirates coming our way and no means of getting help, then if I am who you think I am, then I'm the only hope this colony has."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hegemony Strikes Back

Chapter 4: The Hegemony Strikes Back

Kor'shak was very pleased; the colony was not particularly large, six thousand at most. And all six thousand had been moved into a large had been herded into the one large building: the town hall. It was originally built as a convention center, but when the investors pulled out of the colony, there was not enough incentive for a large commercial center, but there was incentive for a small colony. After the Reaper war, enough former colonists and disenchanted Earthers found the Jovian Colonies appealing enough to support some small colonies.

Outside of the center, the colony's modest defense force made a stand against the pirates. They put up a surprisingly good fight, but as more and more pirates landed, they began retreating. The center was built against a stretch of mountains. Barely bigger than large hills, there was a pass leading from the center between two close mountains. The pass was directly behind the center. Kor'shak's men had tapped into the colonists' communications and they knew that they were attempting to sneak the colonists out through the pass. Kor'shak pressed hard enough to make them continue while sending shuttles full of pirates to the other side of the pass. Of course, they'd never get all of them out of the building; Kor'shak would see to that. Then they could use the center as a staging area to chip and package the slaves. Calisto was about to fall.

#

Miranda was cuffed to a chair being watched by two guards. The fighting was getting closer and she could do nothing to aid the colonists. Well, she could use her biotics to escape, but that would require her to hurt the guards, which would make them reject her help anyway. Her lip had swollen from Delan's punch. _Bastard_, she thought. _He had waited until she was cuffed to do that. A true coward_. If they both made it out, she would make sure to return the favor.

As she contemplated her options, the officer who had arrested her walked up to her.

"You said earlier that you were our only hope. I'm out of options, so what can offer?"

"You waited until we were backed into a corner to ask me that?" She shook her head at the stupidity of her captors. Still, he looked at her expectantly. He was hoping against hope, desperate for a solution.

"I'm sorry, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time." He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "They're almost through our defenses and our people have met up with pirates at the other end of the pass. We tried to get the kids out first. They're in that pass. My son is a student in your class. Please, can you help?"

"I can hack their communications and use their ships to get a message out," she explained. "I only need a terminal with communication access, assuming we still have one that works."

He nodded to the guards and they uncuffed her.

"Follow me."

#

The Colonial Administrator, the Colonial Council, and the Colonial Security Administrator were beside themselves. They had secured themselves and a handful of others in the one room that could communicate with the outside, were there working satellites, and they knew that the security forces were losing. As they argued about what to do, the door opened and one of the security officers came in with the recently arrested Miranda Lawson. Delan stood up and began shouting almost immediately.

"Are you out of your mind? She's Cerberus!"

"She says she can help, Sir," he said the Security Administrator. "She says she can get us reinforcements."

"By the time the Alliance government can get anyone here, we'll all be dead or captured," protested the Colonial Administrator. "Besides, Rick and his people have been working on that since the satellites went dark and they've gotten nowhere."

"I brought Commander Shepard back from the dead when other people had tried and gotten nowhere," she boasted. "And funny that I should see Delan here. Hiding in a bunker; that's typical of you, coward. Now get me to a terminal or let me go."

The Colonial Administrator cut off the objectors.

"Do you really think that the Alliance can get us help soon enough?"

"Anything is better than nothing," she countered. "And besides, I'm not calling the Alliance. I'm calling Shepard."

#

With a hundred N-7 marines on board, the Normandy was loaded to capacity. Vega and Ashley had not set foot on the Normandy since the end of the war. They felt like they had just come home.

"Running maneuvers on Mars has been fun, but I think the troops will be glad to get back to Earth," observed James. "Best of all is going back with you, Ashley."

"It's weird," replied Ashley. "I met Shepard after Eden Prime was attacked by the Geth. I had such a major crush on him. I thought for sure that the Normandy had brought my man to me. But we never developed more than a friendship. After he was believed dead and then came back, I saw him once. I wasn't very polite. I said things that I wished I could take back and never thought I'd be on a ship under his command again.

"Then he returned to Earth, turned over the new Normandy, and then led us to battle the Reapers. And that's when I met you. So in a way, I was right. The Normandy really did deliver my man to me. Just not the man I originally expected."

"Do you ever wish it had been the man you expected?"

"No. When I worked with Shepard on the Normandy SR-1, we became good friends. He's a stand-up guy and he'll be there for you come hell or high water. But I felt totally mismatched in conversations with him. We were never equals; He had a philosophical way of looking at everything, and no matter what directions the conversations went, I always felt like it was a student/teacher relationship rather than a relationship of equals. Still do, I suppose."

"I hear you, Ashley. When I first met Shepard, I asked if he could talk while boxing. He took me apart and gave me a psych-exam at the same time. It was humbling, and I really needed to hear what he had to say, but yeah, it's like talking to the teacher. Or a commanding officer. Which makes sense; he is that. But when we weren't on duty, he never wasn't that. That big party at his condo was the most relaxed I've ever seen him, and even then he really didn't join in; didn't really have fun. He monitored and facilitated his crew having a good time."

Ashley shook her head.

"I disagree. When I saw him with Miranda, he was truly relaxed. I know he's a soldier like us. He really is. But in a way, he isn't. He's really intelligent; like smart as Jacob's wife intelligent. And he really thinks outside the box. Miranda has a 200-plus I.Q. The two of them have intellectual conversations that I can't have. I can keep up with it, but the things they come up with seem to come out of left field and still make perfect sense. When he was with her, that was the only time I ever saw him really … happy. You know, not happy that the job's done, not happy that the crew is okay; just happy. Like I am when I'm with you. I hope he finds her. And I hope that when he does, she's still the girl that makes him happy."

#

"Captain Shepard," said Steve over the intercom, "Incoming message for you. It's on a top secret Alliance channel, but it's not Alliance. I've tracked it coming from a Batarian ship in the Jovian colonies, but the sender isn't Batarian. I think you'll want to take this. "

"Patch it through, Steve."

"Shepard, it's me, Miranda. Are you receiving this?"

"Miranda!"

Shepard could not believe it. He was ecstatic to hear her voice, but it raised a lot of questions; where has she been all this time and why was she contacting him by hacking into Alliance channels from a Batarian ship? And what were Batarian ships doing in the Jovian Colonies anyway?"

"Is it really you, Miranda?"

"Yes, Shepard, it is. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you. God knows I've wanted to, but that can wait. Batarian slavers are attacking Callisto right now. They're trying to pick the Jovian systems clean of Humans so that they can reinvigorate their slave trade. They have help from Human ships too. I would have contacted you sooner, but my cover was blown. They're almost on us, Shepard. Please, get here as fast as you can! And Shepard, I love you."

"I love you too Miranda. I'm on my way!" Shepard called up the galaxy map and plotted a course for Callisto. "Mister Cortez, engage stealth systems and light it up! Tali, find me as much extra power in that new Tantilus drive core as you can. Daylight's burning on Callisto and innocent lives are in the balance!"

The Normandy came about and Cortez brought the FTL engines online. Upgrades to the engines meant that from Mars, Shepard would be there in literally minutes. Not many ships could do that. But this was the Normandy.

#

Miranda ended the call feeling better than she thought she would. There was no hint of anger in his voice, no hint of disappointment. In fact, he was happy. Very happy. Within moments, a guard came in and announced that the pirates were in the building. It was time to evacuate.

Herding that many people out was time consuming. The room where Miranda had contacted Shepard was among the last to be evacuated. She only hoped that it was not too late. _Come find me, Shepard, please_!

#

Kor'shak's men surrounded the building and moved inside. Some circled around back to take any still fleeing as they were flushed from hiding. They did not have to wait long. A final group of about thirty people came out. As soon as the door closed behind them, the pirates closed in. Their intended victims ran into the pass, just like they were supposed to. The pirates then closed off the way behind them and began pursuit into the pass.

#


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

The Normandy came out of light speed on Callisto's far side, well out of visual range of the pirates. With the stealth systems still engaged, Shepard ordered Cortez to take her in low to avoid detection and to land her a few clicks west of the colony. With a hundred Alliance N-7 marines at his command along with ten Asari commandos who were attached to the Normandy, plus Garrus, Ashley, Vega, and Jacob, Shepard had a formidable and highly mobile force. He had held off Batarian pirates until reinforcements could arrive on Elysium years ago. This time, he had a full platoon of top soldiers at his command. If the Batarians could not stop him at Elysium, they had no chance against him now.

#

Zack, Alyna, and the rest of the school children were being led out of the building and into the pass. The idea was for them to get to safety, but once they were too far in to retreat, the slavers stepped into the path. One of the colonial security guards leading them took a bullet in the head and went down. Before the slavers could do anything else, a dome of blue energy suddenly appeared around the children. Zack turned to see Miss Cordell walking to the front, the crackling glow of biotic power visibly emanating from her hands. More shots were fired, but Miss Cordell's protective field deflected them.

"Nobody hurts my kids," she growled.

Miss Cordell had transformed, like she had the previous day against the bullies. But this was different. There was a fierceness and an anger in her eyes. And her biotic display was beyond impressive.

"Slaver scum," she called to the approaching men, some human, some Batarian. "As you can see, I'm far from helpless. If you're not afraid, you're either ignorant, or just plain stupid. Better men than any of you have tried to take me down, and without exception, they're all dead. Leave now. As bad as I am for your continued existence, there's something far more deadly on the way."

The slavers looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. There were plenty of them in the pass, more than enough to deal with a biotic woman and a bunch of colonists with kids. But there were already rumblings amongst the pirates that Shepard might be in the area. Before they reached their conclusion, one of the colonists pointed a pistol at the woman's right temple and shouted, "You let us go and you can have her."

Delan held the gun and was poised to fire if Miranda did anything sudden. If she stopped to deal with him, she would be forced to lower the field. Powerful as she was, she could not maintain a field capable of resisting bullets over such a large area and deal with a traitor within the protected area.

"Sure," called one of the human slavers. "We'll take that deal. Drop the field and we'll come get her."

"Come on, Cerberus," sneered Delan. "Do as they say."

"Delan," shouted Principle Fuchs, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting our kids outta here safely," Delan shot back.

"Are you insane?" asked Principle Fuchs. "They're after slaves! They won't give that up for just one woman."

"Delan, you imbecile, they'll never honor that bargain," Mirnada spat. "That's a terrible deal for them, and even if it weren't, look at them; half of them are human. They'll take me and the kids. They'll kill you; over the hill morons don't have any value."

"Shut up!" Delan struck the back of her head with the gun to punctuate his point. He hit hard, and the gun was heavy. Miranda stumbled, but she still maintained the field. The kids and the rest of the colonists were paralyzed. Zack started to rush him, but he shook the gun.

"I'll blow her goddam head off if you get any closer," Delan threatened, kicking Zack to the ground. Almost as if on cue, Chet and Biff grabbed Zack, pulling him away roughly.

"You always were sweet for Miss Cordell," sneered Chet. "But she's just a cold ass bitch to Biff an me. Good riddance to her, I say."

Biff laughed and nodded, then began punching Zack in the kidnies. Miranda winced as the larger boy pummeled her student. Alyna ran to aid Zack, but Chet grabbed one of her head tentacles and pulled her back sharply. Alyna fell backward and landed hard, hitting her head. She was conscious, but dazed. Had she not needed to concentrate to hold up the field, she would have run to the girl to protect her.

Miranda doubted that the two bullies even knew her significance; only Zack and Alyna had witnessed the exchange between Miranda and Delan earlier. But those two would never pass up a chance to bully.

"I'm sorry Miss Cordell," said the boy, fighting back tears.

"It's alright," she reassured. "You stood up for me. Thank you."

"Shut up!" Delan pointed the gun at her right thigh and shot, causing her to fall to her left knee. She still maintained the field, but if she lost too much blood, she would be unable to continue doing so. She could not believe that anyone would be so blinded by hatred that they would sacrifice literally everyone around them just to get back at her. But clearly, Delan was.

Frank Jasper drew his own pistol.

"Stand down, Delan," he ordered. "We may be desperate, but this is not the answer."

Delan looked conflicted for a moment, but then renewed his resolve.

"Damn it, Frank! This bitch is …"

That was when Miranda's omni tool crackled to life, cutting Delan off.

"Miranda, it's me, Shepard. As soon as I finish my next sentence, drop the field for a count of one, then put it back up immediately. Do you understand?"

"Shepard," she exclaimed, overjoyed to hear his voice. "I understand."

"You did it," exclaimed Jasper. "Delan, stand down!"

Delan went pale, but refused to back down.

"Delan," growled Shepard, "Nobody threatens my girl."

A look of terror crossed Delan's face as Miranda dropped the field.

"Shepard, we …" but Delan never finished his sentence. Miranda heard the unmistakable crack of Shepard's Widow rifle as Delan's right arm and shoulder exploded in a crimson spray mixed with bits of bone. Miranda was glad Delan was off to her right, but felt sorry for Frank, who was unlucky enough to be covered in spray of Delan's blood. Delan fell to the ground shrieking in pain, his arm completely severed from his body. The children and colonists screamed, some of them vomiting at the sight, others looking visibly ill.

Miranda retrieved Delan's pistol and immediately put the field back up just in time to hear the discharge of an M920 Cain. The entire pass to be engulfed in a firestorm so hot she could feel it through the barrier. The force of the weapon was devastating. There had been about thirty slavers, all of them now incinerated. Miranda had expected more, but as the smoke cleared and the fire died down, she saw Captain Shepard, Lancer rifle in hand, walking through the burning valley flanked by Garrus, Jacob, and four Asari commandos. She figured that the six of them had taken out the other slavers before Shepard had contacted her.

Miranda could hardly believe it. Shepard was here. With Zack's help, she stood and could now see him approaching alone. She applied medi-gel to her injured leg and limped to Shepard, throwing her arms around him and crying. She held tightly, as if she were afraid that he would slip away if she let go. Her heart melted as he embraced her, holding her close, and gently kissed her.

He stroked her hair and whispered, "It'll be alright, Miranda. It'll be alright. The Normandy is lending air support to the battalion of N7 Marines that came with me, along with six more commandos. We took out their drive cores before landing and Alliance ships are on their way to secure the pirates and offer any assistance Callisto needs."

"Shepard, I thought I'd never see you again," she cried. "The Alliance put a warrant out for my arrest, even though I quit Cerberus and helped during the war."

"Well I found you, Miranda, and I'm never letting you go again."

"I'd like that very much, Shepard."

"Good to see you Miranda," said Garrus in his duo-tone voice.

"You too, Garrus," she replied.

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder. "Just like old time, eh, Miranda?"

"A little too much, truth be told," she laughed. "I've kept my skills sharp, but I've spent that past two years as a schoolteacher, not as an operative."

"Well your biotics still look top shelf, Miranda." Jacob then gestured to Delan, who lay on the ground holding his severed left arm in his right hand. "So, what do we do with this clown?"

The school nurse was trying to do something for him while simultaneously trying not to vomit. Battlefield injuries and dismemberment from high powered weapons was not something a school nurse normally had to deal with. She did her best to apply medi-gel, as there was not enough of an arm left for her to staunch the bleeding with a tourniquet.

Shepard pointed his lancer at Delan, causing the nurse to flinch and cover her face, and Delan went even paler than he already was. "Shepard … please …," Delan gasped.

"So, we meet again … Delan. The last time, I saved your ungrateful carcass. All the good people who died, and you survived. I ought to kill you," threatened Shepard. "You sold out a fellow human being, a colonist! You're as bad as the Batarians! But lucky for you, I'm not like that."

As they spoke twenty N-7 marines came out of the building and joined them, led by Ashley and James.

"Have a corpsman treat this coward," ordered Shepard. "Then haul him off with the surviving slavers for trial. An Alliance court can decide your fate, Delan."

Shepard then turned to Zack.

"I saw what you did, kid. You've got courage, the kind that great soldiers have."

Zack beamed at the compliment.

"This kid?" Chet snorted under his breath, but Shepard heard him.

"Yeah, this kid," said Shepard crossly. "You know, I saw your earlier exchange. You don't think I wasn't watching, do you? You didn't think that I was ignorant of what was happening when I initiated communications, did you?"

Chet went pale as he realized that Shepard had seen, and likely heard, everything that had happened. He certainly knew everything that had happened after Delan had tried to offer Miss Cordell to the slavers, and he certainly had been able to strike with incredible precision to literally disarm Delan. Shepard turned his withering gaze on Chet, and for a moment, Chet thought that Shepard going to kill him for his part, but Shepard simply shook his head.

"Cowards and bullies always end up like that," said Shepard, pointing to Delan. "They fall under the consequences of their own bad behavior, or are consumed by their own fear and insecurity. Don't end up like Delan … or the many thugs … that have died at my hand."

Miranda saw the two bullies' pants darken as their fear caused them to soil themselves. She had to laugh; Shepard tended to have that effect on enemies, even those with powered armor and guns. When Shepard had first come back, she doubted his ability to get the job done; seeing his symbolism as his primary value. Shepard had proven her wrong. All of the rumors about him had seemed like exaggeration, but all had proven to be insufficient; he had exceeded them all.

Miranda had been even less mentally prepared to fall in love with the rugged commander. But fall in love she had. It nearly killed her to have to disappear after the war, but here he was before her, coming to the rescue and saving the colony. She could see the effects of some very hard miles in his face, which still bore some scarring from his being caught in Harbinger's blast, but he was still every inch the man she had fallen for. She smiled broadly, blushing at the thought. But she did not care; she had Shepard back.


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

Kor'Shak could hardly believe how badly his plan had gone. He was thankful that he had not been on the ground himself. Now, he and the remnants of his fleet hid behind Io. It bewildered him how 100 N-7 marines and a handful of has-beens had been able to rout the pirates left behind on the ground. Within an hour of Shepard's arrival, Alliance ships came out of FTL and that was when he ordered his fleet to get out. Only a handful of ships had made it, though; out of over sixty ships, only five remained. Unfortunately, one was Captain Cray's.

"Kor'shak, you idiot," bellowed Cray on the view screen. "You guaranteed us that Shepard could not interfere! Instead, he shows up and brings an Alliance flee with him! It won't take them long to figure out where we are."

"We can still salvage this," protested Kor'shak.

But Cray shook his head. "I'm glad that I didn't commit any men to the ground."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew this was a fool's errand, if ever there was one," laughed Cray. "That's the only reason I signed up. What? Did you really think I would help you to enslave humans, you Batarian scum?"

With that, Cray's gunner targeted Kor'shak's engines. Kor'shak ordered his helmsman to escape, but it was futile; the engines were gone.

"I've already spoken with the remaining captains. Too bad you were the only surviving Batarian vessel. I hear the Alliance is paying handsomely for bounties on Batarian pirates." Cray's gunner took out Kor'shak's forward guns as the other ships disabled Kor'shak's remaining artillery.

"Which is why I've already alerted the Alliance to our position. So long, Kor'shak."

With that, six Alliance cruisers came out of FTL and surrounded the pirates. Within an hour, Kor'shak's ship had been boarded and her crew captured or killed. The capture of Kor'shak was considered important, as it provided the people with a visible villain and an opportunity for the new multi-species Alliance to show how well it worked together. Indeed, two of the six ships were Turian, one was Asari, and one was a human ship that had been purchased by the Krogan.

Kor'shak had not personally witnessed his men on the ground retreat from the colony only to be wiped out by the incoming reinforcements. Led by the Krogan commander, the slavers were butchered savagely. Those that the Krogan did not kill, the humans exterminated with equal glee. What had begun as a successful redo of the Skylian Blitz ended in a massacre. With so few Batarians left after the war, this defeat was devastating and far reaching consequences for the Batarian people; the Batarians had so few people left that they could not afford to lose any more, not even pirates.

#

Miranda sat on the love seat in Shepard's quarters on the Normandy. She had many fond memories of the beautiful ship, and of her time with Shepard in this very room. After they had destroyed the Collector base, Miranda had spent more time here than she had in her own quarters. They had spent the evening reminiscing with Garrus, Jacob, Tali, Ashley, and Vega, and Miranda thought she would never get to be alone with Shepard. But at last, the gathering died down and the friends all parted ways, and she was finally where she wanted to be.

"I can hardly believe that I'm here with you, Shepard." She accepted a glass of wine from him as he joined her. "I had almost given up hope of ever seeing you again."

"I know the feeling," he replied. "Jacob and Garrus have been trying to get me to start dating again, but I didn't want to give up."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Shepard leaned in and kissed her lips. It was a tender kiss, but they pulled each other close and the kiss became much more intense. Miranda began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her.

"First things first," he said.

Miranda trembled as he got down on one knee.

"Before another war, invasion, or bad political decision separates us …" Removing a small box from his pocket, he opened it produced a ring. She nearly fainted as he slid it onto her finger. "… Miranda, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand time, yes!"

#

Zack could hardly believe it. Shepard had come to the rescue, though knowing what he now knew, Zack understood Miss Cordell's statements about why there was no Mister Cordell much more clearly. But now what? Miri Cordell was Miranda Lawson, former Cerberus operative and Shepard's XO in the fight against the Collectors. She had saved the colony, but would they want her to stay? And with her reunion with Shepard, would she even want to? He could hardly imagine life on Callisto without her. It made him wonder if she really had loved living here or if Callisto were simply a place where she was biding her time.

By now, the Alliance had sent ships in to clean up, and Delan had been taken into custody. The magnificent SSV Normandy SR-2 had landed on Callisto so that the Normandy crew could assist the colony in the aftermath of the pirate attack. But the Normandy was an active Alliance warship and Shepard was her skipper; she would not stay on Callisto for long. The question in his mind was whether or not Miss Cordell would leave with the Normandy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Della, knocked on his door. Callisto had only one orphanage, and it was run by Della Masters. Della fostered kids who had lost family. Kids like Zack and Alyna. The kids generally stayed until they grew old enough to begin working and taking care of themselves or until they were adopted. Callisto was not large enough to have a sophisticated system of placement for such kids. Very few people adopted orphaned kids from the colonies.

"Zack," she said excitedly, "There's someone here to see you."

He was hoping that it was Miss Cordell. He lit up when she walked through the door, but was surprised to see Captain Shepard accompany her. He jumped up and saluted the war hero. Now that they were not being attacked by pirates, the Alliance captain looked different than he had imagined. Shepard had always been presented in an iconic light, photos of him during the war ubiquitous on the extranet. But in person, he was now a bit older and the wear and tear showed. Without his armor, Shepard was still a very powerful and imposing figure, but the scarring on his neck, right jaw, and his right forearm, along with a rough complexion from years of active duty front line combat showed. His hair was beginning to gray. But the eyes of the man who had won the war still looked the same; steely and determined. But there was a warmth in them as well, and his expression was warm and friendly.

"At ease, cadet," said the Captain, returning Zack's salute. "I hear good things about you from your teacher, Zack." Shepard spoke without reservation and without the condescending tone that adults often took with kids and teens.

"Thank you sir!" He responded to Shepard as though the Captain were a drill sergeant and he were a lowly recruit in basic.

But Shepard shook his head and laughed. "You can relax, Zack. Take a seat; this is a colony, not a military base."

"Thank you, sir," he replied.

"Zack, Miranda tells me that you're last name is Hudson, and that your father died in the final push in the battle of London."

"Yes, sir," confirmed Zack glumly, painful memories resurfacing.

"Corporal Dale Hudson, right?"  
"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"Because I rode with him in a Mako, along Garrus Vakarian, Admiral Anderson, Major

Coats and Lieutenant James Vega. He was one of the soldiers on board for the final push. We spoke briefly on the ride. He was a good man, one of many good men who died that day. I'm sorry for your loss, but I thought you should know; your dad was a brave man. All he talked about was you and your mom. I take it she died while he was serving?"

"Yes, sir," replied Zack. "Communications were cut off. We weren't even sure he was alive. We were in hiding when husks attacked. She died helping me to escape."

Just thinking about his mother's death brought tears to his eyes. He tried to keep from crying; to break down in tears in front of Captain Shepard would be mortifying. He did not know what prompted him, but he suddenly blurted out, "Sir, are you taking Miss Cordell with you?"

"Zack," said Miranda, "that's what we came by to discuss with you. You deserve to know the truth about me. I once was what Delan accused me of; a Cerberus operative." Zack's eyes widened, but she continued. "I was, in fact, their top operative. And as you learned yesterday, a powerful biotic. When I was with Shepard on the mission to take down the Collector base, I found more and more things out of place with how Cerberus did things. Shepard pointed out some of it, but much of it became apparent on its own. I fell in love with Shepard, and quit Cerberus after the Collector mission. You had asked why there was no Mister Cordell. I told you that there was a very special man that I had lost contact with during the war. I assume you've figured out that it was Captain Shepard."

"How come you two didn't get married?"

"We wanted to, Zack, believe me. I wanted nothing more than to be with the Commander. But in spite of my fighting alongside the Alliance during the war, and even shutting down a Cerberus facility on Horizon, the Alliance wanted scapegoats to sate the public's need to punish someone. With the Reaper forces dead, they went after any Cerberus people they could. When that wasn't enough, they went after ex-Cerberus people like me. I went into hiding to save Shepard from scrutiny and myself from, well, prison."

"What will you do now? They know who you are."

"Well, Zack," said Shepard, "That's where I come in. I've already contacted Admiral Hackett and Prime Minister Osoba. Miranda has been pardoned by the Prime Minister. The only question now is what we do with that freedom. I've been doing some very important work; I'm in command of something that is big, but I can't discuss it. It would probably require my having a residence on the new, Galactic Alliance Citadel."

"So, I guess you're taking Miss Cordell away." Zack's head lowered. Miss Cordell was one of the few things that made this colony bearable for him.

"Yes, but not just her." Replied Shepard.

"I … I don't understand."

Miranda put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Well Zack, we were kind of hoping that you and Alyna would like to join us."

"You … you want to take us with you? Like adopt us?"

"Zack, I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it. Shepard and I are going to marry, and I told him that I wanted to make you part of our family. If you want to, that is. As for Alyna, we'd want to try to find an Asari family for her on the station."

"I have a lot of friends among the Asari," interjected Shepard. "She'd be in a very good place and you'd see her regularly, just like you do now. There is a teaching position open on the station, and I've already recommended Miranda. So has Principle Fuchs. The job is hers if she wants it. So, what do you say?"

Zack hugged Miranda, then Shepard. He had no words; it was a dream come true, literally. At last, he felt like he would finally be able to go home and not simply back to foster care.

#

Zack and Alyna had spent the years following the Reaper War as outsiders and rejects on the Colony of Callisto. Now, they were about to board the SSV Normandy SR-2; the most advanced warship the Alliance had ever built, in the company of the most celebrated heroes in galactic history. To rub shoulders with Shepard, Garrus, Ashley, Vega, and Tali was to rub shoulders with legends. And Miranda Lawson was considered to be one of the deadliest women in the galaxy, and to those in the know, legendary in her own right.

As his foot touched the boarding ramp, he stopped for a moment. He was actually touching the Normandy; Shepard's ship! The ship that Shepard had flown through the Omega 4 relay. The ship on which the Turians and the Krogan had signed the historic peace accord that led to desperately needed reinforcements for Earth. The ship that led the united galactic fleets against the Reapers in the final hours of the war.

But even more extraordinary was that once everything was finalized, Commander Shepard, no Captain Shepard would be his dad. Zack felt like one of those characters from the vids who had lived his entire life in obscurity, only to be found and returned to his rightful place by his true people. And Shepard was no 'Daddy Warbucks.' He was the most admired, and at the same time, the most feared man in the galaxy. Shepard had conquered enemies who were considered unconquerable; The pirates of the Skillian Blitz single handedly, Saren Arterius with the Geth and Sovereign, the Collectors, the Shadow Broker, Cerberus, and finally, the full force of the Reapers. He had brokered peace between the Turians and the Krogan. He had rescued thousands of people during the course of his career. And it was clear that Shepard had not lost a step since the end of the war; the pirates had learned that the hard way. He was literally the ultimate soldier. And Zack's dad!

_How could this have happened to me?_ He asked himself that question as he walked up the boarding ramp. However it happened, one thought kept repeating: _Captain Shepard is my dad!_ The thought was exciting, but he still was having a hard time believing that this was real. To be adopted by Shepard and Miss Cordell was one of those wistful daydreams that he would have in those times when he was feeling the loss of his parents more so than usual. Suddenly, it was reality. And Miss Cordell was one of the heroes of the war, even if she did not get the credit that she deserved.

As Zack and Alyna stepped onto the ship, they were greeted by Shepard's multi-species crew. Alyna looked in wonder at the Asari navigator/copilot on the bridge. She had only had vague recollections of her mother, who had died when she was young. Her human father had raised her until he died during the Reaper War. This was the first time she had seen another Asari since her mother had passed away.

"Do you want to come up and help us fly the ship?" the Asari asked. Alyna nodded cautiously. "Well come on up, then," said the Asari with a welcoming smile. "I'm Lieutenant Kariana, and this is Major Cortez." She gestured to the human pilot, who also looked welcoming.

"We've got another seat here, if you'd like," he said.

Alyna looked at Shepard and Miranda, both of whom smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead," said Miranda cheerfully. "Not many people are asked to help fly the Normandy, Alyna. And you'd be the first civilian."

Alyna flounced into the seat behind Kariana as Shepard, Miranda, and Zack entered the CIC. Zack looked around, his own eyes wide, taking it all in. This was where Shepard had commanded the Normandy crew. He wondered if his own father had been as awed by the war hero as everyone else seemed to be. Shepard said that the two men had spoken, and apparently at some length; enough that Shepard remembered Corporal Hudson by name, and remembered the corporal talking about Zack and his mom waiting back home. A mom who by that time had already been killed. Though he still missed them, Zack had come to terms with his parents death some time ago. He imagined that they would be very happy with this turn of events; with their son being adopted by Shepard.

"Zack," said Shepard, interrupting Zack's contemplation, "Come on over. I need you to do something for me."

Zack dutifully followed Shepard up the raised platform and stood with him, looking down at the galaxy map. He looked from the platform at the CIC. He realized that this was where Shepard had commanded the Normandy during the war. And he was standing in the very same spot.

"Anywhere you point to on here, you can select," Shepard explained. "You know where we want to go. Take us there."

"Yes, Sir!" replied Zack enthusiastically. He pointed to Earth and then locked in the destination. As soon as he did that, Cortez and Kariana turned Zack's navigational heading into action. The ship lifted up and began moving. Slowly, at first, but once she cleared the atmosphere, the FTL engines engaged and the Normandy surged forward with unbelievable power. _So this is what it's like_, he thought.

"You were right, Miranda," exclaimed Shepard. "He's definitely command material. I think he'd do well as a cadet in the Alliance Navy Cadet Corps." Shepard paused and said, "If that's what he'd want to do."

Zack beamed at the compliment, and Miranda just laughed. She looked at the two of them and marveled. If she did not know otherwise, Zack could easily pass as Shepard's son. They did not look alike, but they did not look so different either. This was really the first time she had seen Shepard interacting with children, and she felt her heart melting at the sight.

When Shepard had proposed to her, it was the happiest moment of her life. It amazed her, though, that he had done so without any real knowledge of what she had been doing. He trusted her and trusted that she was still the woman he loved. And trusted that she still loved him. Some would say that she should have told him that they should see how things go before making that big a commitment, but being with him again and seeing him with Zack, she knew that she had made the right decision. _Yes_, she thought, _saying yes was definitely the right decision_.

#

The Normandy pulled into the Galactic Alliance Citadel less than two hours later. Without an emergency, Shepard had Cortez maintain a more leisurely pace. He had to laugh; not all that long ago in human history, this was a voyage that took years. Now, the Normandy at full power could clear it in less than an hour.

As he stood at the command platform, wondering why he never got the chair he kept requisitioning, Kariana buzzed him.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he said. "Go ahead."

"Not on the intercom. Could you come to the bridge?"

"On my way."

Shepard had never been approached by the Normandy's Asari copilot, but he was always available to his crew. He strode to the bridge to see Kariana and Cortez turned towards each other in theit chairs. They both stood and saluted when he entered, but he returned their salute casually and said, "At ease, guys."

"I'm a girl," protested Kariana.

"I know; Earth-ism," he said. "So what's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

"About Alyna," she said. "Are you and Miranda … adopting her?"

"I'd love to, but I'm determined for her to have at least one Asari parent," he explained. "Miranda and I can't raise her as an Asari. We could give her a loving home, but realistically, we'll be dead when she'll still be just a young adult. She's suffered enough loss and pain in her short life. I want for her to have a loving home and loving parents who will be able to be there for her well into her matron, and perhaps even matriarch years."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well, I do know a few Asari on the Citadel who would be good candidates, but I haven't been able to get though; they have lives just like we do; one is in the middle of some important work on Mars, another came to the old Citadel after the Ferros Colony was invested, and thankfully, left for Earth to help with the fight. There were some other Asari who I know very well who did the same; we're still in regular contact. If none of them prove to be a good match, I was planning to talk to some friends at the Asari Embassy. Why?"

"That's a relief, Sir," she said. "Many Asari still trapped in the Sol system either lost children in the war or lost bondmates, and never got to have children. Still others have developed relationships in the last five years and would be interested in adopting and raising an Asari child. Our culture has been shattered, just as yours has, by the Reaper attack, but unlike Humanity, we're nowhere near our home world, so we are culturally cut off. It is vital that Asari children be raised by Asari parents, or couples with an Asari mother. However, you seem to understand that.

"You know, as much as you have been a champion for the Krogan prior to the war, you have been a friend to the Asari before, through the war, and beyond just as much. We all know what Cerberus did at the temple of Athame, but all Asari know that Commander Shepard showed up personally to come to our aid, and then in spite of being beaten to the data, doggedly followed the trail and recovered it, defeating the Reapers. The lengths you have gone to in making sure that the Asari were not sidelined in the Sol System are above and beyond. We won't forget, sir."

"Thanks, Kariana," said Shepard with a smile. "I appreciate that."

Shepard left the bridge and returned to his cabin where Miranda, Zack, and Alyna were seated watching the fish tank. He always marveled that that fish tank had survived the retrofits; it really had no place on a proper warship, but he liked its calming presence.

"Good afternoon, Captain," said Miranda with a broad smile, standing to greet him with a hug and a kiss. "I thought I'd give our youngsters here a tour of Normandy's captain's quarters. What brings you up here? I thought you'd be at the galaxy map, surveying the CIC."

"Actually, Alyna is the reason," he announced. The little Asari hugged Miranda's leg and partially hid behind her. It was very cute, but Alyna also was somewhat afraid of the imposing Captain Shepard. He laughed inwardly; he was a very rough looking man these days. He looked down at her, smiled, and then crouched down so that he was at her level, which seemed to put her at ease.

"Hello Alyna," he said softly. "You know, I'm still working on it, but when we get to the Alliance Citadel, there will be a nice Asari couple who will take you in. You'll have a loving home with loving parents. And Zack, Miranda, and I will be right nearby."

"So I'll get to see Zack?"

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of separating you two."

At this, she came out from behind Miranda and approached him. He had to force himself to remember that she was as old as Zack. Asari matured slower; Liara was 106 when they had met, but was considered barely an adult. Zack looking out for her had been a Godsend on Callisto. He only hoped that the home she would have on the Citadel would be the loving home he was promising her. If his contacts came through, it would be.

She smiled and touched his rough face. She felt the scaring on his right cheek, a look of surprise crossing her cute little face.

"You're softer than I thought you'd be," she remarked with surprise.

"Glad to hear," he said, somewhat surprised by her observation. She continued to touch his face, then reached out with her other hand and touched his left cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes, then her pupils went black as she touched his mind with hers. It was not the full mental embrace that he had enjoyed with Liara; he and Liara were practically brother and sister and shared a deep mental bond. But the little Asari was brave enough to touch the mind of a man who many were afraid of on some level.

She pulled her hands away and then hugged him, her eyes going back to their normal cyan hue. He hugged her back, and then scooped her up. Miranda smiled approvingly.

"You're a protector," Alyna announced. "You came to protect Miss Cordell. And you came to protect Zack and me, and the other colonists."

"I did," he said, his voice light with a touch of laughter playing at the edges. "And as long as I'm around, I'll protect you, Zack, and Miranda."

"You love Miranda," she said with a big smile, and then pecked his cheek.

"Very much," he confirmed. Miranda laughed.

Then the intercom crackled to life. "Captain, you have an incoming message from the Mars archives. A Doctor Liara T'Soni."

"I've been waiting on this call," he said. "Patch it through to my quarters."

"Coming through now, Sir."

Shepard handed Alyna off to Miranda and took a seat at his desk. Zack followed him, his eyes admiring the model ships that adorned the panels around Shepard's workstation. A beautiful Asari came up on screen, obscuring the ships on the wall in front of his computer.

"Shepard," she said, her voice soft, reserved. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Liara."

"I'm sorry that I missed you and the gang at Jack Zero's," she lamented. "I really wanted to be there, but a bit of Prothean data demanded my attention."

"Big find?"

"Hard to say; I sent it off to Doctor Bryn Taylor to see if it would be helpful. She's on a team trying to piece together mass relay technology. If they're successful in figuring it out, we may have a shot at repairing the relays."

"That is excellent news," he said brightly.

"Shepard, I got your message about a little girl; Alyna?"

"Yeah, her parents died during the war. She's only about twelve or thirteen; very young as Asari go. She's been at an orphanage on a human colony. Life was pretty rough from what I gathered. She had a protector, a young man named Zack, who happens to be standing behind me. He will be coming to live with Miranda and I, but I was hoping to find good Asari parents for Alyna, preferably on the Citadel; she wants to be able to see Zack."

"I must admit that your offer intrigued me," said Liara with a smile. "I just so happened to connect with an old friend of ours. Ironically, she is one of your candidates as a possible match for Alyna. I will meet you on the Citadel when you arrive. There's a lot to tell you."

As they spoke, Alyna and Miranda came around to join Shepard and Zack. Alyna's face lit up when she saw Liara on screen.

"Hello Miranda," said Liara. "I'm very glad that Shepard was able to come to your aid."

"He's good at that," said Miranda. "Though it is my just reward; after all, he was Sleeping Beauty and I was able to awaken him from his deathlike trance. Now get to reap the benefits."

"And I imagine there are many, if you take my meaning," said Liara with a coy smile. Then her attention shifted to Alyna. "Is this the little girl you were telling me about, Shepard?"

"Yeah, this is Alyna." Shepard picked her up and seated her on his lap so that she could see Liara better.

"Shepard, she's adorable!" Liara smiled at Alyna, who smiled back. Liara was one of those warm and gentle people who was instantly likable. Even her time as the Shadow Broker had not changed that. With the war's end, Liara had laid the Shadow Broker to rest, her purpose in assuming the role fulfilled with the destruction of the Reapers. "Well Alyna, it looks like we have a lot to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7: Just Married!

**Chapter 7: Just Married**

Shepard returned to a hero's welcome on the Alliance Citadel. Even with the Reapers gone, it seemed that Shepard's exploits still garnered attention. He waded through reporters and did his best to keep them away from Zack and Alyna. Delan being brought out on a portable life support apparatus got attention as well; Shepard's shot had torn away his entire arm and shoulder, and he had lost a lot of blood and had sunk into a coma. Questions were being fired at him in rapid succession, but he brushed them aside. Somehow, Liara found them in the throng.

"Shepard! Over here!" Liara waved as she called out to him, and Shepard made a bee line for her, Miranda and the kids staying close behind. "Still rescuing distressed damsels, I see."

"You don't know the half of it," Shepard said with a laugh. "Come on; Cortez is right over there with a skycar. I'll fill you in on the way."

The group quickly climbed into the car and sped away, the cacophonous din of the crowd being replaced by quietude and serenity. Liara looked at the kids; first at Zack, then at Alyna.

"You must be Alyna," she said to the shy little Asari. Alyna nodded and Liara added, "I saw you on the vid. I'm Doctor Liara T'soni."

"How do you do?" Alyna was doing her best to be polite, but it simply made her that much cuter. Liara laughed and smiled broadly at the little girl, stooping down slightly and opening her arms for a hug. Alyna accepted Liara's invitation and hugged her, allowing Liara to take her up in her arms and hold her for the duration of the trip.

"I am doing well," Liara replied. "In fact, now that you're here, I think I'm doing quite well." She then turned to Shepard. "Shiala wanted to be here, but her headaches were acting up. I have to admit that I was not sure how to answer when you contacted me. In fact, I was still not entirely sure I wanted to say yes. Then I saw Alyna on the vid screen, and I just knew that this was right. Thankfully, Shiala and I have been discussing children, and she was ecstatic about the idea."

"Good," said Shepard. "This little girl has been through enough. She needs a good break for a change."

"Yes, but not only that," observed Liara, "with the Asari in the Sol System cut off from Thessia, every Asari who is stuck here is of vital importance. I would have said yes even if that were not the case, but as it is …"

"Which is why I called you," he said. "You are the one Asari that I know like a sister, who I can trust without having to go through fifty background checks and security procedures. And we'll be neighbors."

"Yes, though It's funny hearing you say that," Liara remarked. "Asari do not have brothers, but if we did, you would be mine. And once you're married, Miranda, you will be my sister. With all we've been through, I consider you both to be family."

"Yes," said Miranda. "The family with the highest confirmed Reaper kill count."

"Oh, with Shepard in there," observed Liara, "I think it's just the highest kill count period. I think the destruction of the sushi restaurant alone increased that count by over a hundred."

"Ha!" Shepard laughed, as did Miranda. Alyna looked at Zack, but he just shrugged, unfamiliar with the shore leave debacle with Agent Brooks and the clone. "Well, these are happier times. Perhaps we can keep the kill count to a minimum."

"Too late, Shepard," chided Miranda. "You already upped your kill count by a hundred in the first five minutes of our reconnecting. Can't wait for the honeymoon."

"Yeah, but kill count will be the last thing on my mind," he said, eliciting a mild blush from the former operative. Then he looked at Alyna and switched gears. "Looks like you and Liara have become good friends."

The little girl smiled and nodded rapidly, then hugged Liara. "I'm going to live with her, right?" she asked, looking expectantly at Liara, then at Shepard, then back at Liara.

"Yes," Liara confirmed. "And it will be a very happy home."

#

Getting Alyna situated proved to be easy. Getting Zack situated with Shepard was also fairly easy; Shepard could ask for practically anything and it would be given. With the rescue of the Jovian Colonies, Shepard was offered an admiralty again, and this time, he accepted; a lot had changed in just a few short days, and an admiral spent less time in the field than a captain. Now that he was engaged, he had a wife and family to consider. Adopting a son was easy; it was having Miranda as his wife that would be a challenge.

It took about three months for Shepard to get all of the kinks in Miranda's rather complex situation worked out. Before they even left Callisto, he had begun putting the pieces into place; he had referred back to her many deeds of service, both to humanity and to the Alliance, making sure to emphasize her role in the shutting down of the Cerberus facility on Horizon and in the war. Although the Prime Minister had agreed to pardon her, it took a full three months for that to actually happen. When two months of going through proper channels had not produced the results he wanted, he finally went directly to Prime Minister Osoba. He hated calling in favors, but this was one favor that he was determined to have paid in full.

Upon hearing Shepard's case for Miranda, looking through the many reports compiled about her, and finally interviewing her himself (a process that took a month all its own), Prime Minister Osoba finally granted Miranda a full pardon for any crimes that she might have been guilty of during her time with Cerberus. This not only cleared the way for her to teach without having to utilize an alias, but it enabled them to obtain a marriage license.

#

It had now been about four months since Miranda had taken up residence with Shepard on the Citadel. The Alliance Citadel was not set up like the original Citadel. This one had generated gravity rather than spin gravity, so one could no longer look up and see the other arms of the station. As majestic a view as it was, Miranda was glad that they did not rebuild the old Citadel; they never had figured out all of the station's inner workings, kept ignorant by the Reaper's servants, the Keepers. And far too many people had died on the great station.

Miranda walked hand in hand with Shepard to the courthouse to apply for their marriage license. They walked silently, just enjoying each other's company. Miranda leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. _So this is what a normal life with Shepard is like_, she thought. Shepard was dressed in casual clothes; blue jeans and the N-7 leather jacket that Edi and Joker had given him. _Oh, how I wish Edi could have been here to see this_, she thought. But alas, Edi had died, the Reaper-tech in her betraying her to the Crucible.

"I thought this day would never come," she said as they walked inside.

"I never gave up, Miranda," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Not once. And I knew you didn't either. It's been a long time coming for both of us."

"So … licensed to wed," she laughed, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Then all that remains is the big day."

"That, and the adoption process for Zack," he added.

"Then we'll be a family," she said, holding him tightly.

#

The license was granted without a hitch, and they left the courthouse in a jubilant mood. For Miranda, it was as if a weight had finally been lifted. The license was the last bureaucratic hurdle to their being wed, and they had just cleared it. For Miranda, there was only one hurdle left, and she was standing outside the courthouse as they exited.

Admiral Hannah Shepard stood, tall and erect, her uniform perfectly tailored. She wore her now gray hair in a close cropped style, not too unlike that of her son. She had that same look in her eyes; that determined, unconquerable look. Now, she knew where he got it from, at least some of it. His father had died when he was young, but she imagined that he had not been too dissimilar from his mother; he had been a soldier as well, an N-7 marine, no less. But it was Admiral Hannah Shepard that stood before her, sizing her up.

"Mother," Shepard called, waving. "Right on time. There's a beautiful lady that I want you to meet."

"Congratulations, John," she said, embracing her son. Her voice was warmer, softer than Miranda had expected. She looked as imposing as Admiral Hackett, but she sounded like … like a regular mom. She called him John. Miranda would really have to get used to that. After all, they were both Admiral Shepard. Then she turned to Miranda. "So, is this the 'literally perfect' Miranda Lawson you've been pining for since the war?"

"Mom, this is indeed her," he said proudly.

"How do you do, Admiral …" Miranda began, only to be cut off abruptly as Hannah Shepard embraced her like a long lost daughter. It caught her completely off guard, but Miranda hugged her in return. It felt natural, familiar. Having been cloned and grown by her father, Miranda had never had a mother, but this is how she had always imagined a mother's embrace would feel.

"He's told me so much about you, Miri," exclaimed the older woman, pulling back so as to look at Miranda. "I feel like I know you already. Come! I have a skycar waiting. We must celebrate, and I know just the place!"

'Just the place' was a sushi restaurant that Reminded Miranda of the one in the Silversun Strip. The one Shepard had demolished in a fight with his clone's forces. They sat down in a private booth, one with a low table and pit underneath so that it would resemble traditional Japanese seating.

John and Hannah Shepard had settled into the familiar rapport that a close mother and son do, making in jokes and reminiscing. Though they tried very hard to include Miranda in the conversation, Miranda could not help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy. Shepard had grown up with this woman, who was warm and encouraging. Miranda had not only had no mother, but was mercilessly driven by her father, who sought to live out some dynastic dream through her. She felt her eyes tearing up as she watched them.

"John, be a dear and find out what's taking our waiter so long, would you?" asked one Admiral Shepard of the other. Miranda did not understand; they had only just been seated.

"Sure thing, mom," he replied, getting up.

"Miranda, I wanted to talk to you alone," announced John's mother. "He knows me, so he'll give us some space for a few minutes. What's wrong?"

Miranda choked up as Hannah asked the question. She collected herself after a few moments and answered tearfully. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I … I had no mother. I'm sure he told you how my father created me." Hannah nodded and Miranda continued. "I had no idea what to expect when I met you. I was made to be perfect, but … but I'm afraid that I won't measure up; that I'm not good enough for your son, for you. He had to get the prime minister to pardon me just so we could get a marriage license. When I saw the two of you together, I felt jealous. And that just made me more self-critical; what business do I have being jealous of what he had? It isn't his fault that I grew up with an overbearing father, one for whom I was never good enough."

Hannah reached across and touched Miranda's cheek. "Miri," she said softly, "your feelings are completely understandable. But never doubt that you're good enough. If John loves you, you're good enough. He told me about the risks you took, about how you defied the Illusive Man, and about how you went after your sister on Horizon. Your character speaks for itself. And from the first time he told me about you after that Collector business, I have wanted to meet you. Not to size you up, or to judge you, but to finally embrace the daughter that I had never had."

"Ma'am, you're going to make me break down and cry, though I assure you that they will be tears of joy."

"It's Hannah, Miri," said the older woman with a warm smile. "Hannah. Just call me Hannah. After you're wed, you can call me mom if you're comfortable, but only if you're comfortable; that kind of thing shouldn't be forced."

"I … don't know what to say."

"Miranda, this is a brand new start, a new beginning for you. Seize it, relish it, and enjoy every second of it. We're going to be a family, Miri. You and John, that young man you're adopting, Oriana, and me. We're a family, Miri. I know John has waited a long time; first just to find the right lady, and then for that damnable war to be over so that you two could make a life together. And then it ended and you were separated again. But you found Zack, then you found each other. And now you've found me."

Miranda broke down and cried. She did not know for how long. Hannah Shepard slipped around to sit beside her and just held her as she cried. She could not believe that she was breaking down in a restaurant, and was very thankful for the private booth that they shared. After what seemed like an eternity, the tears stopped flowing.

"I had no idea how much I needed that, Hannah," she laughed.

"We all need a good cry, every now and then," noted Hannah. Then she looked up and said, "Except John." Hannah then slid back around to her original seat as John slipped in next to Miranda.

"Sorry to intrude," he said, "but the waiter's getting impatient. I was afraid I'd have to knock him out, so I thought I'd rejoin you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no," laughed Miranda. "You're not destroying another sushi restaurant!"

"Another …" Hannah looked at John with an eyebrow raised. "Please tell me you weren't the one who destroyed that sushi restaurant on the old Citadel!"

"Oh, just sit back and I'll tell you the whole sordid tale," he laughed.

As her fiancé retold the story of the clone and his minions, a story that Miranda had never heard fully recounted, she began to relax. For the first time since meeting Oriana, she felt like she had a family.

#

"So, do you think that you're ready for married life? Remember, there are no explosions, skycar chases, or jumps through unmapped relays," teased Oriana.

"Ori, I'm marrying Shepard," countered Miranda. "With him, you never know. Ours could be the most adventurous family in history." She laughed heartily at the thought.

"Please try not to move, Miss Lawson," said the tailor. "Fitting a wedding dress goes much smoother if you don't jiggle around."

"Sorry," said Miranda, stiffening up and trying as hard as she could to be statuesque. Oriana stuck her tongue out trying to get Miranda to giggle. "Stop it, Ori!"

Miranda was arrayed in a beautiful white dress. It was a strapless taffeta gown with a sweetheart neckline. A lace birdcage veil completed the look. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. _This is a day I thought would never come_, she thought. She was convinced that Shepard would reject her once he found out that she was unable to conceive. But when she had finally told him, he had simply enfolded her in his arms and held her, telling that he loved her and that he wanted to spend his life with her. Then he returned to Earth and was in lockdown over the Aratot Relay Incident, and she thought she would never see him again. But then the war broke out and Shepard was suddenly the Alliance' go to guy. They reunited, but after the war was over, they were separated and she found herself on an Alliance most wanted list. She went into hiding, and was then convinced that she would never see him again. She hoped against hope, but she never truly believed that this day would ever arrive. _But against all odds, it's finally happening_, she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

"Alright, Miss Lawson," said the tailor, "you can move."

"Miranda, it's breathtaking," said Oriana admiringly. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen! And leading a nice normal life, unlike you, I've actually been to several weddings."

"Oh, Ori, do you think … do you think I'm good enough?"

"No man should ever make you feel like you're not good enough," interjected the tailor.

"I'm marrying Commander Shepard," said Miranda flatly.

"Oh," said the tailor with a gasp. "You mean …"

"Yes, **the** Commander Shepard, now Admiral Shepard, hero of the war. The man who united a galaxy."

"Wow," exclaimed the tailor. "Talk about pressure!"

"Miranda, Shepard loves you unconditionally," Oriana reassured her. "It's your own self-doubt and insecurity that's talking. You know Shepard, for all of his accomplishments and lofty stature, is the most low pressure man you'll ever meet. And you two are like two peas in a pod; you're soul mates in the truest sense. No man you'll ever meet will understand you like he does. And no man would ever accept you wholly for who you are like he does."

"Thank you, Ori," said a tearful Miranda. "I know. It's just … my old insecurities always creep in. Our 'father' made sure of that. I was never good enough for him."

"Well, Miss Lawson," said the tailor, "when he sees you, his heart will melt. Your sister is right; you really are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Thank you," said Miranda.

"Anyway the alterations should take less than two weeks. We'll do a final fitting about two weeks before the wedding."

Miranda looked at her reflection in the mirror again, recalling all of the words that Shepard had spoken to her, and recalling the lengths he went to in finding her. Her confidence returned at the thought. _I really am good enough_, she thought. _Never again will I ever think anything to the contrary_.

"Thank you," said Miranda with a broad smile. "It's breathtaking!"

#

The final fitting came within two weeks, and the big day two weeks after that. Invitations had all received their RSVPs and all of the preparations had been made. They were being married in the Citadel United Chapel, a Christian multi-denominational chapel. The chapel looked as much like a traditional church on Earth as possible; stained glass 'windows' with an artificial light source behind them, a stone façade on the walls, and a traditional ambo and altar. The most striking feature, however was the transparent ceiling that was open to the stars. It reminded Miranda very much of the ceiling of Shepard's cabin on the Normandy.

The celebrant was Reverend Michael Bowman, whose daughter, Kate, was saved by Commander Shepard during his mission to stop Saren Arterius. Miranda could still hardly believe that the day was finally here, that the wedding was actually happening. Her maid of honor was Oriana, but she had chosen six bridesmaids: Tali Zorah, Ashley Williams, Liara T'Soni, Bryn Cole, Samara, and Jack. Jack had been shocked when Miranda had asked her, given that they had never really become friends, but they were both different people now. Jack, for her part, was immensely honored. She had selected red for the bridesmaids dresses, and all of them looked beautiful. Miranda could not wait to see Shepard's reaction to her bridal gown. They had insisted on a traditional wedding and he had followed the custom of not seeing the bride's dress until the day.

Finally, the procession began; first her bridesmaids and maid of honor processed, followed by the bride herself. She took the first few nervous steps, almost faltering, she was so nervous. But when she saw Admiral John Shepard standing at the altar looking at her with nothing but love and affection, she found her footing.

In his military formal wear and flanked by his groomsmen, Shepard looked like a prince from the vids. He had chosen his best man and groomsmen almost by the numbers; Garrus Vakarian was his best man, with Joker, Vega, Jacob, Zaeed, Grunt, and Wrex as groomsmen. In the pews were some of the Alliance' top brass, including Admiral Hacket, and the Alliance prime minister, Dominic Osoba. Also present was Urdnot Bakara, the Consort Sha'ira, and causing Miranda to do a double take, Primarch Victus.

Zack and Alyna sat with Hannah Shepard and Kate Bowman in the front, with the entire Normandy Crew behind them. It was an impressive sight. There were a few ex-Cerberus people whom she recognized that came to mark the occasion as well. She refocused and directed all of her attention on the man ahead of her; right now, nobody else existed except for Miranda and John Shepard.

It seemed like the longest walk of her life, but at last she stood at the altar across from Shepard. She barely heard the lovely words spoken by Reverend Bowman, transfixed on the face of her soon to be husband. Then, Reverend Bowman said the words she had been dreading:

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

She breathed a sigh of relief when nobody spoke. She did not know why she was worried, but it seemed that all manner of things had come out of left field to keep them apart.

The reverend continued: "I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

Then he turned to her and asked her, "Miranda Lawson, do you have this man, John Shepard, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you vow to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, being faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said tearfully, overcome with emotion.

"John Shepard, do you have this woman, Miranda Lawson, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you vow to love her, comfort him, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, being faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, his voice strong and confident. Miranda smile broadly as he spoke.

Reverend Bowman looked to the congregation, and said, "Do all of you witnessing these promises vow to do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We do," said the congregation resoundingly.

"Then power vested in me by the United Church and the Systems Alliance, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Admiral Shepard, you may now kiss your bride."

Shepard gently lifted her veil and wrapping his arm around her waist, gently kissed her. Miranda's knees went weak, but Shepard gently held her dipped her back, continuing the kiss. As he righted her, she felt herself blushing brightly. The congregation erupted in thunderous applause. _It finally happened_, she thought. _We're finally married!_

#

The reception was a smaller affair than the wedding had been, and was held in the sushi restaurant that Miranda and the Shepards had dined in weeks prior. Of course, now that they were married, 'the Shepards' included her. It had amazed her to see all of the Normandy crew, particularly her comrades from the Collector mission, out of uniform and body armor. Tali was the most striking; no longer needing the enviro-suit, she was free to show off her exotically beautiful face.

Miranda threw the bouquet and Shepard threw the garter as they exited the reception. Tali caught the bouquet and Joker caught the garter. After that, Shepard and Miranda climbed into a skycar with Zack and Hannah Shepard and left. Zack would stay with his still unofficial new grandmother while Shepard and Miranda would honeymoon in Hawaii, then return to live happily, though not boringly, ever after.


	8. Chapter 8: Honeymoon Under Fire!

**Chapter 8: Honeymoon Under Fire!**

Kor'shak's escape pod sat in space, unnoticed by the Alliance warships. Once they were safely gone, the Batarian pirate activated his beacon, hoping that there were still any of his ships left. It didn't take long for him to be reeled in, though his rescuer was a surprise.

"So, Kor'shak," said Captain Cray smuggly, "Mind telling me again how Shepard isn't going to be a problem?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kor'shak charged at Cray, but Cray shot him with a taser.

"Easy there, big boy," he said, taking Kor'shak's sidearm as his own men took custody of Kor'shak, cuffing his hands behind him. "I got paid a nice reward for turning over you and your fleet. Pity they didn't get you. But there's still a bounty on you individually; I plan to collect."

Kor'shak bristled at the audacity of the human captain.

"Or," continued Cray, "you could pay me for the nice haul that I'm about to make. We're going after the Solar Queen; a liner loaded with about two thousand people. I'll take them; I still have four ships, and then you can take delivery. I'm sure you can scrounge up another Batarian junk to carry them away in. It would help you regain a measure of your honor." He paused thoughtfully, pursing his lips. "In fact, you could even go home and take credit for the capture for all I care. I'm not after fame; just creds. So are you in? Or should I turn you over and collect the bounty, then hold those nice, juicy human hostages for ransom?"

"You betrayed me," spat the Batarian captain. "Why are you helping me now?"

"Because, you imbecile, I'd rather quickly unload the hostages than have to hold onto them and negotiate with the government. That's risky; they could send Shepard after me, and I definitely don't want that."

"Very well," said Kor'shak grudgingly, knowing that it was the only way to recoup the terrible loses that Shepard had inflicted upon him. "I'm in. But you'd better not double cross me!"

#

The Shepards wedding had taken place during the school break, so Miranda did not have to worry about taking time off; she was slated to start her new job in September, leaving her two months to play. Shepard, for his part, had taken almost no time off in years, so nobody question his taking a full month to honeymoon.

Shepard had wisely put the paperwork in motion for the adoption of Zack, so by the time they got home, things should be well along. In the past, adoptions took much longer, but since the war, there was such a need to find homes for orphans that the process was much abbreviated. Shepard was not sure that he liked that, but he decided not to complain, as it served to benefit Miranda and him.

"Oriana, thanks for staying to help out while we're gone," said Shepard, appreciation in his voice.

"I had vacation time," said Oriana cheerfully. "Besides, I really wanted to see the new Citadel. Believe me, you're doing me the favor!"

"Zack, you're the man of the house while we're away," said Shepard with a serious tone. "Look after Admiral Shepard and Ori." Then he smiled and said, "And keep the parties to a dull roar."

"Yes, Sir!" Zack stood at attention and saluted. Shepard saluted him back as Miranda came down the stairs. "At ease, Cadet." Then Shepard gave him a manly hug. "We love you, Zack. We'll miss you."

"Indeed we do," said Miranda, hugging Zack. Then she turned to Oriana and hugged her. "Thank you, sis. I love you."

Finally, Hannah Shepard hugged them both. "I'm so happy for both of you. Enjoy your honeymoon and do not take any calls unless it's us. And believe me, we'll only call if it's an absolute emergency."

"Thank you, Mom," said Miranda, her face alight with joy. "I've never been happier in my entire life! And it's going to get even better."

#

They chose Hawaii; the location was beautiful and it had been largely overlooked by the Reapers. They took a commercial liner, the Solar Queen, to Earth, leaving the Normandy in dry-dock for her needed retrofits. The newlyweds had a luxury suite aboard the Queen, and they intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

John Shepard carried his bride across the threshold and laid her down on the bed, then took their luggage from the porter, tipping him generously.

"Thank you, Admiral Shepard," said the porter excitedly upon seeing the tip. Shepard had tipped him triple what most passengers tipped.

"Anytime," Shepard replied, shaking the man's hand.

The door closed as the porter left, leaving the newlyweds all to themselves.

"You know, it's going to be a one week trip to Hawaii," observed Miranda as they unpacked some items of clothing for the trip. Shepard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's our wedding night," he said enthusiastically. "And it's always night time in space. Our wedding night won't end until we get to Earth."

"Oh, I do like the sound of that, Shepard," she said, looking up at the windowed ceiling to see the stars overhead. It reminded her of Shepard's cabin on the Normandy, though that was actually larger than their cabin. "And there's a sushi restaurant, a café, and a casino with an open bar. Just like on the Silversun Strip."

"Remember our night out?" asked Shepard wistfully. "Two people with crazy lives talking about trying to have a normal life together."

"Well, Shepard, I dare say that I've actually mastered that," she boasted. "Life as a school teacher in a small colony is about as normal as it gets. Perhaps I can educate you on the perks of a normal life, having actually experienced one."

"Mmmm, Mrs. Shepard," he said, gently kissing her neck. "I look forward to that."

She turned around to face him rather abruptly, and said, "You know, now that I'm Mrs. Shepard, you and your mom are both Admiral Shepard, should I start calling you John?"

"Works for me," he said. "I haven't been called that by anyone other than my mother since I was Zack's age. My first instructor at the academy called everyone by their last names; when I got out of that first class, it just stuck."

Now facing him, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "Well, John," she said seductively, "now that I'm your wife, I'm yours to command. Care to 'command' me to the bed?"

"With pleasure," he said with a smile.

#

Cray and his four ships quickly overtook the liner. They had plenty of time to get there, knowing full well when it was leaving. In truth, Cray had been planning the heist of the Solar Queen for quite a while, knowing that the Jovian raid would likely fail; Kor'shak was far too clumsy and Shepard was active in the Normandy. But now, Shepard was married and on honeymoon somewhere and the Normandy was in dry dock. Now was the perfect time to strike.

"Gunner, target their engines," he ordered. He then ordered the three ships that accompanied him to flank and cut off the liner's escape routes. The gunner began firing, the shields of the liner lighting up brightly as the laser fire struck her. The liner rocked with the impact, not designed to withstand enemy fire.

#

The Solar Queen was nearly halfway to Earth when it happened. Shepard and Miranda both awoke with a jolt. They knew instantly that the ship was under fire. Three more impacts sounded. _Boarding pods_, Shepard thought. He kissed his bride and then sprung out of bed, immediately going to one of his suitcases.

"Shepard, you didn't …" Miranda began, shaking her head and laughing.

"Unfortunately, I didn't," he replied with a humorless laugh. "Just a sidearm and a shield harness. Kind of like what you've got packed in your suitcase."

Miranda nodded and laughed as she donned her familiar white with black jump suit, shield harness, and her trusty phalanx pistol. "Shepard, we are two of a kind," she proudly proclaimed.

"I love you, Miranda," he said. "Now, let's go save this rat trap before it sinks."

#

The Solar Queen's captain was frantically sending out maydays, but their communications were jammed. Suddenly, mercenaries burst through the door and opened fire on the bridge crew, killing them.

"The ship is ours," said Cray, taking off his helmet. He sent the signal and the communications jamming ceased. "Now, let's see if we can get paid twice." He inserted an OSD into the ship's computer and sent the message to the Alliance;

"The crew and passengers of the Solar Queen have been taken hostage. If you want them back alive, you'll pay a hefty ransom of say, four billion credits."

Instructions for retrieving the hostages and paying the ransom were sent along with the message. Once his men had control of the Solar Queen and her air locks, he ordered his own crew to extend the docking tube and start boarding. They began securing the passengers one section of each deck at a time. Cray prided himself on a successful operation. The heist was going down without a hitch. He would get the Alliance to pay for the hostages, and get the credits from Kor'shak. Kor'shak would get the hostages, Cray and his men would vanish, and the Alliance would be left holding the bag.

"A perfect plan, if I do say so myself," he said to his second in command.

#

The first class passengers had been rounded up and herded into one of the ship's auditoriums, four well armed men guarding them. Wealthy and pampered, they were unprepared for a situation such as this. Many were crying or suffering breakdowns. There were of course, children among them, clinging to their parents hoping for rescue.

One of the guards decided that he had enough of crying children and he grabbed a toddler from the arms of her terrified mother. The child shrieked, as did her mother, until the merc held his gun to the child's head.

"Yeah, brat," he growled. "That shut you up good, didn't it?"

"Please," begged the mother, "Please let my baby go!"

Any reasonable man would have been moved with pity at the sight of her, but this man was truly heartless. He taunted the poor woman with her child, finally throwing the child into the air so that he and his friends could shoot her. The mother shrieked as they fired at her little girl, but instead of being torn apart and falling to the ground, the little girl was kept safe by a glowing blue orb that had materialized around her. A she floated to safety, the merc who had thrown her was cut off mid-sentence, his head exploding in a gory display of blood, bits of bone, and brain. Before the others could react, a second merc suffered a similar fate.

The remaining two guards saw that someone with a large caliber pistol had gotten in, probably killing the mercs outside. They each grabbed a hostage, but in doing so, they were each killed by two quick shots from a smaller pistol, fired by the woman they never saw. As they fell dead, each suffering a gunshot wound to the eye, Miranda took the child in her arms and returned her to her overjoyed mother.

"Thank you," the woman cried as she cradled her daughter. "Thank you, thank you!"

"It was my pleasure," said Miranda.

"Alright, people," shouted Shepard, "I'll contact the SSV London. Captain Vega should be here in less than five minutes once we do. It won't take the pirates long to figure out what happened. We need to secure and airlock and take care of any ship that might be occupying it. My options are limited; are any of you part of the Solar Queen's security?"

Three men raised their hands.

"Good," continued Shepard. "I need you to take weapons from these four," he kicked one of the corpses, "so that we can mount some kind of internal resistance. Can anyone else in here handle a gun? These mercs each have a few."

A few more hands raised, but one of the gentlemen, a commodities trader, interjected.

"So, we're just supposed to put our lives in your hands?" he shook his head. "No, no, no. I say we comply with our captors until a ransom is paid."

"No deal," growled Shepard. "We do this my way. Fall in line; nobody gets left behind. Not even you."

"Ship security should be the ones in charge," the man protested. "Who the hell are you to order us around?"

"I'm Admiral Shepard," he announced, putting an arm around Miranda. "And nobody hijacks the ship on our honeymoon cruise. Nobody!"

#

"Captain Cray," said his second, "We've lost contact with our men in the deck A forward section."

"Try Hinson," replied Cray. "Taggart might be stuffing his face, damned slob."

"I've tried to raise them all," replied his second. "No luck. You don't think …"

"It can't be!" Cray then had the security feeds sent to the bridge. He saw dead mercs outside of the auditorium. Inside, he saw that ship security had armed themselves and there were four dead mercs. He switched to the hallways and saw more dead bodies. Suddenly, gunfire rang out just outside the door.

"Cray, look!"

Cray looked at the feed from right outside the bridge. His men were falling. He could hear the shots. Then the camera went black. Whoever it was knew to stay out of camera range.

"Take cover behind the communications island and the chairs," ordered Cray to his second and the four men with them. "If that door opens, kill 'em!"

Moments later, in spite of the precautions they had taken, the door opened. All they saw were dead bodies strewn across the floor, in some cases, one piled on another. Cray motioned to one of the men to go check it out. The man walked out hesitantly. He looked at one of the stacks of bodies, their guns still in their hands. He realized that one of them was feminine, but before he could open his mouth, she shot him under the jaw, the bullet existing through the top of his head.

"It's a trap!"

Cray's warning came too late, as Shepard emerged from a pile of bodies and shot him in the throat. The large caliber Paladin left a hole so large that Cray's head flew from his body. Miranda emerged at the same time, firing in rapid succession. Another shot from Shepard's pistol blew a nice, eight inch hole in one of Cray's men. Miranda took down the other two, and Cray's second in command stood, dropped his guns, and put his hands up.

"Don't shoot! I surrender!"


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue and Revenge

**Chapter 9: Rescue and revenge**

"Sir, there's a message coming in on Alliance Gold Channel, top priority," said Captain Vega's com officer. "Sir, I think it's … Shepard?"

"Put it through, amigo," replied Vega.

"Patching it through now, sir."

"This is Captain James Vega of the SSV London," said Vega formally. "Please identify yourself."

"Vega, it's Shepard."

"Buenas dias, Loco! Miss Lawson too hot for you to handle on that honeymoon, Sir?"

"The hotter the better," replied Shepard with a laugh.

"James, I heard that," chimed in Miranda. "And I'm not Miss Lawson anymore. I'm Mrs. John Shepard."

"Sorry there, Mrs. Shepard," said Vega, not a hint of sorrow in his voice. "So Loco, what's goin' on?"

"Pirates have hijacked the Solar Queen. I think they're the same bunch that we chased off of Callisto. They're trying to get the passengers off of the ship, so any ransom demands are probably bogus. They'll end up in the Batarian slave trade. We're securing an airlock so that we can get passengers off loaded. Bring a couple of cruisers."

"Damn, Loco," exclaimed Vega, "You can't even have a honeymoon in peace! It's just like shore leave before the final push, eh, Loco?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Kick some ass, Loco! You too, Miranda."

"They're practically lining up," replied Shepard with a hearty laugh. "Shepard out."

#

"What now, Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"You know, earlier on the trip, I seem to recall you saying that you're Shepard too," John chided her.

"Guilty as charged," she demurred. "But it's going to be a hard habit to break. Oh well; when we're alone, it won't matter. So, what now?"

"According to our friend wrapped in duct tape over there," said Shepard pointing at Cray's second in command, "their ship, the Arabesque, is secured to the fore port airlock via a docking tube. The better to bring passengers over, I suppose." He shook his head, disgusted by the very thought of people being enslaved.

"Hey Shepard," said Miranda mischievously, "let's give them what they want. Passengers. Well, two at any rate."

"I like your thinking, Miranda! We get over there, disable them, and clear access for the London!"

"Yes, but we won't have much time."

"No, the London will be here in a few minutes. So let's get started."

The newlyweds walked hand in hand to the docking tube, their weapons hidden. Miranda had her arm around Shepard and her head on his shoulder. They walked with a stagger, as though they were revelers who had somehow been missed. The mercs guarding the tube quickly trained their weapons on them, but Shepard disarmingly distracted them.

"Hey, we can't find the bar," he said with a slight slur. "My lady needs to keep her buzz going. Can you help us out?"

The two mercs looked at each other, then one got a very smug look on his face.

"Oh, right down this hallway here," he said, as his partner motioned for them to step into the docking tube. Once they thought that Shepard and Miranda were well on their way, they radioed to the mercs at the other end.

"Pair of drunk newlyweds heading your way. The chick is hot! I mean, dat ass! Eckers and me told 'em the bar was at the other end. We can have a lot of fun with her."

"Roger that, hehe," replied his counterpart at the other end.

Miranda and Shepard put bullets into the backs of their heads, and then continued on to give the mercs on the other side their surprise.

"Hey boys," Miranda said seductively when the opened the door.

The two mercs moved in to grab her, only to be impaled by Shepard's omni blade.

"Oh my, Shepard!" she exclaimed, "You impaled them both in one strike. And through the heads, no less. Nice and efficient, just the way I rebuilt you."

"Very funny," he said sarcastically as he took the merc's rifle.

"A girl's allowed to admire her own handiwork, is she not?"

Shepard laughed, appreciating Miranda's levity. "Alright, let's do it," He said, cocking the gun as the two of them stepped into the pirate vessel. Thankfully, the air lock led them in with an immediate left turn, so nobody could come up behind them. The next pair of mercs they encountered, the newlyweds shot before they had a chance to ready their weapons. They were not expecting any real resistance, and were expecting no resistance on their own ship.

The next group of mercs they encountered were more prepared, but Miranda dispatched them with a shockwave. "You've still got it, Miranda," said Shepard admiringly. "And not just the biotics."

Miranda blushed at the compliment, knowing full well that it was the curve of her buttocks that he was admiring as she blasted the pirates. "All for you, Shepard. Now, let's finish the bastards. I know the design of these ships; that intersection up there; turn right and it will take us to the main hold. Left takes us to the bridge."

"Let's hit the bridge first," suggested Shepard. "That will disable the ship's defenses and make it easier for the London."

"After you, my husband."

The bridge was guarded by six pirates, but Shepard took the grenades from the fallen mercs and tossed them into the passageway. "Shit! Grenades!" was followed by a loud explosion.

#

The door to the bridge was blown apart. Kor'shak fired into the smoking doorway, but hit nothing. He was about to disengage from the Solar Queen when he heard a voice from the passageway.

"Kor'shak, you escaped me on Callisto." A silhouette appeared in the smoke, that of a powerful human with a pistol. Kor'shak fired, but the bullet was absorbed by the man's shields. "You should have scurried back to Batarian space in a cryo chamber," the man continued. Kor'shak knew somehow that it was Commander Shepard. His hands shook as fear overtook him. He went to fire again, but Shepard shot the gun out of his hand. As Shepard stepped onto the bridge, Kor'shak tried to rush him, hoping to grapple the gun away from him, but Shepard slugged him with a left hook that seemed to come out of nowhere. The blow struck Kor'shak in the ribs, making a sickening snap. _So strong_, he thought. As he doubled over, Shepard struck him in the face with a powerful knee kick. The last thing he heard before blackness engulfed him was, "Never hijack a ship when Shepard's aboard."

Shepard secured Kor'shak with a roll of duct tape. He then set the autopilot to disengage from the Solar Queen in five minutes. His omni tool crackled to life and Vega's voice filled the bridge.

"Hey, Loco! I'm here with the London and two cruisers; just like you asked."

"Thanks, James."

"Yeah, well there's someone else here too," replied Vega.

"How's the honeymoon, hero-man?"

"Ash? Is that you?"

"You bet, Skipper. How's Miranda?"

"She's alright. We've set this heap to disengage in five. Should give us time to sweep for prisoners and get them out."

"Good," replied Vega. "As soon as she's cleared us a parking space, we'll pull in. Good hunting, Shepard."

"See you on the flip side, James."

Miranda and Shepard quickly went down the hall to the cargo hold and were very glad that they had. Inside were roughly a hundred prisoners destined for the slave market. They looked fearful until he spoke to them.

"I'm Admiral John Shepard, Alliance Navy, and I'm here to rescue you."

His words were greeted with cries of 'At last!' and 'Thank God!'

"Let's get them out of here," said Shepard. "Miranda, set up a biotic field and I'll take down the bad guys."

"Got it; just like the Collector base," she said with a smile, enjoying working in the field with him again. They quickly moved them out of the hold, only to encounter a force of about twenty mercs. Shepard took the assault rifle he had taken from the mercs and began firing, zig-zagging and rolling to avoid the full impact of their bullets. Merc after merc fell. When the clip finally overheated, he produced his pistol and one of the merc's pistols and began firing both simultaneously as he advanced. The mercs were soon dead and the newlyweds and got the hostages onto the Solar Queen, just in time for the Arabesque to disengage.

As soon as they had the air lock secured, they went further into the ship. Vega had the rescued prisoners taken aboard the London as Shepard and Miranda cleaned up the remaining mercs. Amazingly, no passengers died. Only the Solar Queen's captain, bridge crew, and some of the ship's security had been killed.

Shepard and Miranda rendezvoused with Vega and Ashley at the bridge of the Queen. Vega spared some of his crew to pilot the Solar Queen to her Hawaiian destination with Shepard and Miranda serving as captain and XO.

"Damn, you two," exclaimed Vega. "All you left us was bodies."

"That's what they do, James," laughed Ashley. "Come on, you remember what Shepard was like. It hasn't been that long. And after the Reapers, what are a few lousy pirates?"

"Come on James," said Shepard with a laugh, "You know I was the first in line for the new Armax Arsenal Arena, right? If I'm not in the field, I'm there everyday."

"Yeah, and still holding the high score," said James. "Because of you, they added two more digits to the scoreboard, so now everyone gets to see just how badly you beat them."

"Yeah, and he plays solo," Ashley added.

"Don't remind me!" James shook his head.

"And wait till I join him," said Miranda, circling her arm around Shepard's waist. "We'll break the scoreboard again."

Vega gave Shepard a pleading look, but then smiled. "By the way Loco, I really owe you; the London's a fine ship. Thank you for putting my name out there."

"No problem, James," replied Shepard proudly. "You're a great soldier, and a good friend. I was happy to do it. Just remember, though; next Reaper invasion, it's your turn to unite the galaxy."

"Deal, Loco. Ash and I will …"

"Oh, no you don't," countered Ashley with a smile. "I'm done with Reapers!"

The four friends laughed together, taking a few minutes for friendly ribbing and joking before finishing the cleanup and getting the Solar Queen on her way. Shepard and Miranda still had a honeymoon ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Paradise at Last!

**Chapter 10: Paradise at Last!**

Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani was at the Honolulu Space Port. This was supposed to have been an important interview with a Turian general who had reactivated and served during the war. But General Septimus Oraka had been called away on business and politely requested to reschedule. Now, her flight had been delayed and she was stuck at the space port.

Suddenly, her luck changed. Her omni tool lit up with a call from Westerlund News.

"Khalisah," she said curtly.

"Khalisah, I'm glad I reached you!" Her editor was ecstatic. "The Solar Queen is about to dock at the Honolulu Space Port! Dock 42! Get there!"

"What's going on, Chief?"

"Shepard, that's what," he said excitedly. "The ship was hijacked by pirates, but what they didn't realize was that Admiral John Shepard and Miranda Lawson just got married and were on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Aboard the Solar Queen! The pirates had killed the bridge crew, so the Newlyweds took command and sailed the ship to her destination. After killing all of the pirates and freeing prisoners that the pirates had on their one of their own ships, and blowing up said pirate ship! Go intercept them before they get away!"

"Thanks, Chief," she said, her mood brightening. "That's even better than a Turian general!"

"I know you and Shepard have not gotten on all that well," he advised. "Don't blow it."

"Don't worry, Chief; we patched things up when he came to the Citadel at the start of the war."

"Good to hear," he replied. "Just don't piss off Miranda."

"Don't worry, Chief; I've got it covered."

Talk about luck! The newlywed Shepards were the story of the year, and that story had just landed. She ran as briskly as her long dress would allow, hoping to get there before he was mobbed. Her editor had not been kidding about her not getting on well with the then Commander Shepard. She had done everything she could to reveal him as sellout to the Citadel Council and as violent thug. But no matter how she tried, he always came across as anything but.

And then the war broke out. When she tore into him on the Citadel, instead of lashing out at her, as many of her subjects had, he gently touched her shoulder and reassured her that he was going to get help for Earth and that he would indeed take down the Reapers. She had been so horrified by what had happened on Earth that she broke into tears on camera. But Shepard had reassured her. And he told her to keep asking hard questions and not to let the Council off the hook. It was then that she realized that he really was everything the legends said. And something more; he was real person, a friend. And he was true to his word; he united the Galaxy and sent the Reapers straight to Hell.

She was just fortunate to have been pulled from the Citadel before it had been taken by the Reapers. Had she not been brought in to cover the indoctrination of world leaders, she would be dead, along with the rest of the Citadel residents. The very thought of what happened to all those people, human and alien, sent shivers through her.

Finally, she arrived at Dock 42. Her press badge got her through most of the security, and just in time; Shepard and Miranda stepped off of the ramp and onto the Space Port right as she broke through. "Mr. and Mrs. Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan al Jilani, Westerlund News! You're the story of the moment, the couple on everyone's minds. I'd like to give your story its due."

John looked at Miranda, who was grimacing. He whispered something into her ear and kissed, and she nodded. Then he looked at Khalisah.

"Sure," he said amiably. "Meet us for sushi in an hour. I'm sending the nav-point to your omni-tool now." He and Miranda then threaded their way through the mob, most of whom were happy to give them a little space; unlike most celebrity couples, the Shepards were also very dangerous people.

Khalisah's jaw dropped. Not only did she get an interview, he had just granted her an exclusive! Her day just kept getting better and better.

#

"Are you sure about this?" Miranda asked her husband. "Khalisah al Jilani is barely a step above a tabloid reporter and Westerlund News is barely a step above a tabloid. Why would you give that woman an exclusive?"

"Because she risked her life during the Cerberus coup attempt to try to get help for C-Sec. I don't know, but something changed when we met at the Citadel. She started out with her usual line of questioning, where she tried to make me look bad, but when I told her that we were doing everything we could, and that I would get help for Earth, she broke down right on camera. Something changed in her. Because before that, she never would have risked her life like that."

"Well, she does deserve a consolation prize, I suppose," purred Miranda, taking a seat in his lap. "For doing this interview, I deserve a prize. We do have forty five minutes before we have to meet her. And it is our honeymoon."

"Indeed it is," he agreed, kissing her and undressing her.

#

The Shepards showed up right on time, refreshed from their brief time alone, Miranda still flushed from the activity. Khalisah greeted them warmly, and for the first time, had an amiable interview with the Alliance hero. She was surprised to find that Miranda, in spite of her reputation for being cold, was quite friendly and engaging. They shared the details that they could about the thwarted pirate invasion of Callisto, their reunion, marriage, and the thwarting of the hijacking of the Solar Queen.

"Admiral, Mrs. Shepard, thank you for taking the time to talk to me," Khalisah said.

"My pleasure Miss al Jilani," replied the Admiral, shaking her hand. "You know, you really put yourself on the line during the Cerberus coup attempt. I haven't forgotten that. I hope your boss appreciates you."

"Wow, I didn't think anyone remembered."

"The public may not," said Miranda, "but those of us who fought do."

"I appreciate that," replied Khalisah. "And call me Khalisah. I know we had friction in the past, but I'd like to think that we can be friends."

"I'd like that," said Shepard, shaking her hand. Miranda smiled and did so as well.

"Well, congratulations to you both. I, and everyone at Westerlund wish you a very happy life together."

#

With Khalisah taken care of, the Shepards finally could begin their honeymoon. They had some plans, but nothing with time commitments; Miranda was insistent that they not be driven by a schedule. They had settled into their room, had a nice dinner, in spite of being interviewed, and were now free to do whatever they wanted.

"You know, there is a nightlife here," noted Miranda. "Let's go out, paint the town red, and then return to our suite for something sweet." She pulled him close and kissed him to accentuate the last word.

"Yeah, I'm game," he replied. "Let's see what kind of damage we can do!"

"No blowing up fish tanks!" Miranda laughed, but she really hoped that John Shepard could have a night out without drawing his pistol or pounding some thug into the pavement. There was a time when her own life had been all missions, chases, and firefights, but those days were well past her. Shepard, on the other hand, was still a soldier. And it was clear from his performance in coming to Callisto's rescue and in thwarting the hijackers that he had not been idle since the Reaper War.

He held up his hands and said, "Scouts honor." She had to laugh.

#

The Shepards had gone out and had a night on the town like two normal people. Nobody picked them out of the crowd, nobody started a fight, nobody hijacked the taxi or took the nightclub hostage. Just good fun, drinks, and romance. They had come back to their suite and as Miranda had promised, enjoyed the sweetness of each other's bodies. Then they drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest. It was wonderful.

#

He woke up at his usual time, oh-four-thirty, and was about to get out of bed to begin exercising, when he realized that Miranda's head was still on his chest. His bride slept soundly, peacefully, a smile on her beautiful face. Then he realized that this must be what it was like to have a normal life. Normal people weren't up at 4:30 in the morning; they were sleeping. He fought the urge to get up and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, kissing her head, savoring the scent of her luxuriant hair.

He realized that this was the first time since he had known her that they were not living a life where someone or something was pursuing them with deadly intent. The old sense of immanent and painful death should things not go as planned was gone. He reflected on the pirates that he had vanquished recently and realized that that was the first thing resembling an actual fight that he had had since the war, and even that was pathetically easy. Could it be that there was no one left to fight? _Wouldn't that be nice?_ he thought.

Then his mind drifted to all of those he had lost. Jenkins, Kaiden, Thane, Mordin, and Nyreen all came to mind, as they had died in the fight alongside him. Then there were the countless men and women who died on the Citadel. Kelly Chambers, the perky yeoman who had such a crush on him; Aria T'Loak, the gangster who had fought at his side against Cerberus, and even the Citadel Council all came to mind, making their loss felt. All those refugees who had fled to the Citadel in hopes of finding safety, only to die in the final days of the war as the Citadel was revealed to be a Reaper trap. Finally, all of the slain men and women who had fallen while Shepard, Garrus, and Vega had pushed through the Reaper Forces to get to the Citadel beam. Bodies of dead civilians, and the ground littered with dead soldiers of every species. The monstrousness of it all still haunted him.

And yet, here he was, in an expensive luxury suite, laying in a bed more comfortable than any soldier would ever experience, next to a woman who was a close to being a paragon of human perfection as was genetically possible, a woman who loved him with all her heart. Why him? Why not that child, who thought he had found safety aboard an Alliance shuttle, only to be shot down moments later? Why not the husband and father who had begged the Citadel port authority to let his family into the refugee camp, who was so relieved when Shepard himself interceded to make it happen? Why him?

Miranda stirred, sensing his restlessness. She said nothing, but emitted a soft purr, gently stroking his chest and holding him tighter. She knew what he was going through. She remembered it well; the waking in the middle of the night with a start, the survivor's guilt, the nightmares, the inability to adapt to a more normal sleep schedule, the constant preparedness for threats that never materialized. She had finally acclimated to civilian life, though she really wished that she could have had him at her side as she did. All through the Collector mission and the Reaper War, he had been her rock. But now, perhaps she could be the support that he would need to transition to a normal life with a wife and child. Perhaps that was what kept him in the military; the routine and discipline of military life provided a structure that allowed him to function in spite of the heavy emotional toll that years of fighting wars, galactic threats, and terrorists had taken on him, to say nothing of the physical toll. It amazed her that he had been able to retain his sanity through it all.

Her gentle smile and sleepy display of affection prompted him to snuggle further under the covers with her and drift back to sleep, this time one where the only face that came to mind was Miranda's, and the only dreams were pleasant and blissful, Miranda at his side.

#

They spent the next week lazing about on the beach. While they were famous, they blended in fairly well and were able to avoid too much undue attention. In fact, it seemed that they settled into a normal life far more easily than they had thought possible. They made regular calls home to check on Zack and Ori, and thankfully, everything was fine.

By the end of the week, it seemed that their honeymoon excitement was limited to their time alone and to the hijacking attempt on the trip here. They took a walk on the beach one morning, just enjoying each other's presence when his omni-tool chimed. He silenced it; it was Alliance brass, not family. _They should know better than to disturb me when I'm honeymooning with Miranda_, he thought.

"John, aren't you going to take that?"

"No."

"I love you."

#

When they got back to the hotel, there were two Alliance soldiers and an Alliance Parliamentary representative. The two soldiers stood at attention and saluted when they saw Admiral Shepard. The rep stood and greeted him.

"Good morning sir," he said cheerfully. "I'm …" but John Shepard cut him off.

"I'm on my honeymoon," noted the Admiral. The Shepards were still in their swimwear. "With Miranda. You can probably see why I don't appreciate the interruption. This had better be good."

"I'm Roger Kinney," said the rep, shaking both of the Newlyweds' hands as he introduced himself. "And believe me, it's good. Can we step inside?"

Shepard checked his omni-tool. There was a message from Admiral Hackett. He listened to it, and it seemed that Hackett was aware of Kinney and had called to forewarn him of the impending visit.

"Show me your credentials," the Admiral said, nonetheless. After Agent Brooks had successfully scammed the Normandy crew, Shepard included, he was taking no chances.

Kinney complied, as did the soldiers. Everything checked out, so Shepard walked them inside. Bidding them to sit down, he began brewing fresh pot of coffee, Miranda holding him from behind and kissing the back of his neck all the while. Once the coffee was going, the newlyweds sat down on a sofa across from Kinney.

"So it's good," said John. "Define good."

"First, I'm going to have to ask you to dismiss your wife," said Kinney flatly.

"No," replied Shepard. "You came here unannounced, interrupting her honeymoon vacation. If you're going to disrespect her by forcing her out of the living room of her own honeymoon suite, then you can leave, pack your bags, and go crawling back to whoever sent you." Then he smiled at his wife and said, "Besides, she's Miranda. You think she won't find out?"

Kinney sat silently for a moment, pondering the implications of sharing the information with Miranda Shepard. He must have decided that it was worth it, because he continued as though Miranda were to have been included all along.

"I believe that both of you are acquainted with Jacob and Bryn Taylor?"

They nodded, looking at each other, wondering what they had to do with this.

"Well," continued Kinney, excitement creeping back into his voice, "She did it! Bryn Cole Taylor and her team unlocked the secrets of the relays. They've been repairing the Sol and Arcturus relays based on her data, and they've finished! We've sent some probes through and they sent signals back from Arcturus! Shepard, it worked! We've finally found a way to fix the mass relays!"

This was definitely important, but Shepard questioned whether it had the urgency to necessitate interrupting his honeymoon.

"So where do we come in?"

"We want the Normandy to go through and secure the area."

"Kinney," protested John, "this is job for a regular captain and a science team, not an admiral and a schoolteacher. There's got to be more to this then you've told me."

"Well, this is more to it," Kinney confessed. "It seems that the probe was destroyed shortly after it signaled. Analysis of the data indicates possible Batarian presence."

"You know, we're in the process of adopting a son," Miranda reminded Kinney. "Our recent performance demonstrates that we're still physically capable of high risk missions, but we have other obligations."

"Not to mention that the SSV London SR-2 is ready to go with a top shelf captain and barracks full of N-7 marines," noted Shepard. "Send them through with a couple of heavy cruisers. That should be more than enough. What do you need me for?"

"Because with the Arcturus relay functional," explained Kinney, "we need to then see what other relays are functional. Quite honestly Admiral, you're the only one they trust to do this. Captain Vega and the London would definitely be going with you, but we need Shepard. We need the Normandy."

"Is this mission to begin immanently?" asked John.

"Not immediately, no," replied Kinney. "Probably another week or two. Why?"

"Then what the hell did you interrupt my honeymoon for?"

The two soldiers snickered, causing Kinney to turn red and shoot them a glare. To which one of them said to Shepard, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Speak freely," replied Shepard.

"We asked him the same thing, sir," the soldier explained. "We told him you wouldn't be pleased. He didn't believe us."

"Do I have a choice in this?" asked Shepard, turning to Kinney.

"Admiral, you are a soldier," explained Kinney, somewhat patronizingly. "Until you retire, you have to have known that this would be a possibility. I can sympathize with you; I would not want to come home from my honeymoon and have to immediately leave my bride, but it is the meat and drink of every Alliance soldier."

"In that case," snarled Shepard, "you should have waited until I got back instead of dropping this on me in the middle of my honeymoon. I'm damn well aware of my obligations, but unless I'm being asked, don't bother me on my honeymoon."

"Well, if you have to do this," said Miranda cheerfully, "you have to promise me that if Illium's relay is repaired, you'll come back and get me before you go? I love Illium. Maybe we could take a second honeymoon there." She snuggled closer to her husband as she spoke, making Kinney turn red and the soldiers laugh.

"Miranda, you're okay with this?" John was surprise, but she laughed and nodded.

"You're a career soldier," she explained. "I wasn't marrying you thinking that you were anything otherwise. Though I will make use of this genetically perfect body to entice you away from military life as often as I can."

"Get a room, you two," objected Kinney.

"We did," growled Shepard. "You're in it. Since you've concluded your business, get out."

Shepard stood abruptly as if to punctuate the point. Kinney, now with genuine alarm on his face and terror in his eyes, both stood and backed away as fast as he possibly could. Even the two soldiers looked alarmed.

"Thank you Admiral," Kinney added hastily. "We'll make the preparations and keep you appraised upon your return. Congratulations, and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon!" With that, he left abruptly. The soldiers looked after him and then back at Shepard. The admiral smiled and shook their hands.

"Honor to meet you, Sir," one of them said.

"The honor's mine," replied Shepard. "Have a safe trip home."

They saluted, and thanked him, and Shepard returned their salute. Then they left, leaving him alone with Miranda. She smiled and beckoned him to the sofa, where she immediately made good on her promise to entice him with her genetically perfect body.


	11. Chapter 11: The Relays Unlocked!

**Chapter 11: The Relays Unlocked!**

At long last, the mass relays were repaired. Or at least two were. The small intergalactic community that had sprung up around Earth was abuzz with the implications, as many longed to return to their homeworlds. The news reports had been going 24/7, and the implications were debated and discussed by the reporters, pundits, and politicians. The question of everyone's lips was simple: Would Admiral John Shepard be called to lead the expedition?

Ashley Vega pondered this question even as her former skipper traveled back to the new Citadel with his bride. Shepard had already sent her a missive detailing the visit he had with Mister Kinney. Though he had not received his orders officially, he knew that he was going to be chosen to spearhead the effort, so it was time for him to take charge and chart the course before others did so for him. This, he announced to her, was to be the inaugural mission for the new Ranger Corps.

He and Ashley had put in countless hours, not to mention personal energy, into the Rangers, so to finally see the new group deployed in the field was rewarding. It was far from a large branch of service. In fact, it was a handful of highly qualified people from each of the resident species. Even a few Batarians were included, as Shepard wanted the Rangers to be free from any species bias.

The next part of his message really got her attention, though. Shepard had been offered an admiralty again after saving the Jovian Colonies from the slavers, but this time, he accepted it. The Normandy would indeed lead this mission, and Shepard would be her skipper one last time. After that, the Normandy would have a new skipper. Shepard's XO for the past year had been Captain Riley, the same Captain Riley that the Normandy crew had aided in defending a Turian fuel depot during the war, and Shepard intended to recommend her to the post. Unless Ashley wanted it. According to Shepard, Ashley was the only person who would make sense besides Riley, having been a part of the Normandy with Shepard from the very beginning.

She could hardly believe the offer. But she had already plotted out ways to be with James on the London. She had to resist saying no immediately; the offer was incredible. James needed to know about it before she declined it.

#

Zack stood with Alyna, Oriana, and Hannah Shepard, waiting at the dock when the happy couple disembarked. Everyone had heard about the hijacking attempt, but looking at the Shepards, you would never know. Walking hand in hand, waving and smiling as they stepped onto the dock, the only thing one would know was that they were incredibly happy. Zack saluted them.

"Looks like you kept everything in order, Cadet," Shepard said, returning Zack's salute. "I trust you ladies were in good hands?"

"The best," said Oriana. "We played Monopoly. Teams; these two kids gave us the fight of our lives, let me tell you."

"They did indeed," observed the elder Shepard. "They won as much as we did. They were good enough that they may give the Volus a moment of pause!"

"I did the best I could, Sir!" Zack reported as if reporting to a superior officer. "I made sure that coffee was ready at 07:30, and provided safe escort around the station for them."

"Glad to hear it, Zack," laughed Shepard, "But you don't have to treat me like military; you're a civilian. Save the stressful life for when you join the military, if that's what you want to do. And to drive that point home …"

He and Miranda produced Hawaiian shirts and leis for each of them.

"There," said Miranda proudly. "It's time to relax. That's what we did. Well, most of the time. Aside from that little delay on the Solar Queen, Shepard only had to draw his pistol five or six times."

They all looked at Shepard, but he shook his head, laughing.

"Not funny Miranda," he replied. "Though I thought about it when Kinney showed up. Aside from that, everything was peaceful. Even our interview with Khalisah al Jilani."

"We watched it," offered Alyna. "She seemed nice. And Miss Cordell, I mean, Mrs. Shepard, you looked so beautiful, just like now."

Miranda was wearing a sun dress rather than her once usual jump suit. Since taking on a teaching position, she had taken to wearing more feminine clothing suited for civilian life. Once she was no longer working for an agency, fighting in a war, or running from assassins, she found that she rather enjoyed dressing in civilian clothing.

Miranda picked up the little Asari girl and kissed her nose.

"Do I?" she asked. "So Shepard isn't making all that up?"

"Nope," she said, giggling.

"Come on; we'll tell you all about the trip at home," Miranda said, taking Zack's hand with her own free hand, and letting Shepard escort his mother and Oriana, their luggage cart dutifully following them.

#

"They want you to what?" Hannah Shepard could hardly believe it. As an admiral herself, she was very upset that she was not in the loop on this. "That goddam Kinney; I know him."

"What is he?" Miranda was out of the loop, but her husband did not seem familiar with him.

"He's an undersecretary of the Department of the Navy," she explained. "He spent the Reaper War with the remnants of the Alliance government on a ship, guarded by the Fifth Fleet. Needless to say, he never saw anything resembling frontline action. Five years after the war, he thinks he knows what he's doing. God knows why."

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," noted John. "Mom, they want me to take two frigates through the Sol relay to the Arcturus relay, kill the pirates that may be there, and then see if any other relays are active on the galaxy map. And before you ask, I already let them know that we can check that from the Sol relay."

"Have you?" Miranda asked, and Zack, Alyna, Oriana, and Hannah all looked at him, awaiting the answer.

"No; I haven't had access to a galaxy map," he explained. "Otherwise, I would have. I'm not real keen on going through with only two frigates, but I've faced much, much worse at the other end of a relay."

Miranda knew that he was referencing the Omega 4 relay and the Conduit, both of which he went through, emerging into actively hostile environs. She figured it that this could not be any worse than either of those. But then, Shepard had almost been erased permanently by a Collector sneak attack eight years ago. It took months to retrieve him, and two full years to rebuild him. Without preparation and planning, the Normandy was as vulnerable as any other ship. This prompted her to speak up.

"Wouldn't a heavy cruiser or two be a better idea for this?"

"It would," he concurred. "And I told them so. But they seem to think that the Normandy is invincible. It's not, but Kinney seems to think that anything that could survive what the Normandy has is damn near indestructible. The fact that the Prime Minister wants the Normandy and the London is what sealed the deal. None of the admirals think that it's a good idea, myself included. But as usual, the Normandy is tangled up in the weeds."

"I didn't know there were weeds in space," said Alyna innocently.

"There aren't," said Hannah. "He's talking about politicians. What was that you called them, son? The weeds of the galaxy?"

"That's exactly what I called them," he said. "And that's exactly what they are. Anyway, I'm shipping out at 08:00 tomorrow, so weeds or no, this mission is happening. I took some time on the trip home to coordinate with Vega and Ash. I put the pieces together so that the politicians wouldn't have a chance to try to do it themselves."

"You are coming back, right?" Zack was worried, but Shepard reassured him.

"Damn straight," he said. "And when I'm back, we'll go to the new Armax Arena. Then play some games at the arcade and eat junk food. How does that sound?"

"Excellent!" cried Zack and Alyna in unison.

"I think even I'd be up for that," said Miranda with a smile. "So make sure you come back here. And then book us a vacation on Illium. I've been dying to go back."

"Deal," he said, laughing heartily.

#

Miranda lay in bed, breathless from lovemaking. She had forgotten how intense they were together before a mission. Though this time she would be sitting out, the intensity had really come out.

"I'd say I should go on missions more often, but I would miss you too much."

She laughed and snuggled close to him. Her husband now; finally, she had him and would never let go. The thought of him putting out the day after they got back really bothered her, but she hoped that his career would not keep them apart constantly.

"Miranda, I offered the Normandy to Ashley after this mission," he announced. "I told her that if she turned it down, then it was Riley's."

"You'd give up the Normandy?"

"I'm an admiral now," he explained. "The new Ranger corps is going on its inaugural mission, and once it's done, my place is here with you. I don't want to miss anything, not a single moment if I don't have to. I'm going to retire in two years. The Rangers should be steady on their feet by then, and I feel that I've given the galaxy enough. I've got more money than I'll ever spend; enough to buy a Normandy if I wanted one. But money can't buy time with you and Zack."

"I know what your career means to you," she said. "I'm okay with you serving, though the thought of having you available is awfully appealing. What did Ashley say?"

"She declined. She wants to spend more time with her husband, and if they're each commanding a warship, they'll never see each other. Riley will be ecstatic. She's wanted this command for a long time. I offered it to Ash because it seemed like the right thing to do, but I'm glad it worked out the way it did; Riley is really ready and she really deserves it."

"But to leave the service entirely …"

"Maybe I'll go back and teach at the Academy," he said. "But front line service? I've had more than enough. I want more. And I've got it; you. And now that I have you, I want to be a husband and a father. I don't want to be gone. One last adventure, and then I'm done. Finding you really changed my outlook on things. All I thought about at night was the faces of the fallen, the destruction and death that has been a part of my life since Eden Prime. By the end of our honeymoon, the bad dreams, the preoccupation with my survival in the face of so much death; it's all gone. Being with you has opened up a future for me that doesn't involve killing. We can build something, something beautiful; something good. I love you, Miranda. And loving you is more important to me than the military."

"John, I …" Miranda did not know what to say. She had thought that she could not be happier with him, and then he proved her wrong. She knew what those words meant. She knew what he was giving up, what it meant to him. Civilian life had come easy for Jacob, and even for Garrus; he had simply gone back to C-Sec. Not really civilian, but not military. Even Miranda had found her niche in civilian life. But Shepard was a soldier. It was ingrained in him, part of him.

But when he spoke of putting it aside for her, it was not grudgingly, or out of duty. No, he was excited. She could see it in his eyes that he really wanted this. No, he really wanted her. And a family with her. Suddenly, she understood; she and Zack were everything he had been fighting for. Without them, the fighting was all there was. But with her in the picture and a son to raise, he had the prize. He had what he had fought so desperately to achieve.

"John, I dared not hope that you would ever say such things," she said softly. "To lay aside your career for me, I never expected. We will build something, my husband. We will build the dynasty that my father had wanted. Not his twisted idea of a dynasty, but a legacy of hope and lasting peace. You can do that, John. We can do that. Together. We can build something bigger than the military, bigger than the wars that seem to always define us. The Illusive Man saw your potential to unite humanity against an enemy, but he never saw your potential to unite the galaxy, or to unite them for any purpose but that of war."

"Wow, Miranda; I wasn't thinking that big, but I like where you're going."

"I don't know how, but I know that the legacy that we can build together will be stronger than any victory through force of arms."

Miranda drifted off to sleep, her head nestled on his chest, but he remained awake. But instead of his mind playing a montage of dead friends and fallen victims he failed to save, he was suddenly inspired to find a way to make Miranda's vision a reality. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved his omni tool. He sent a quick message off to Diana Allers. Then he went to sleep contented, dreaming of his bride.

#

The entirety of Ranger Corps up to this point was assembled and awaited Shepard's arrival. They had only admitted two hundred up to this point, a company, and two platoons of fifty would be on each ship. It should be enough. Shepard had said that once they were through the relay, they would activate the stealth systems and avoid direct confrontation with pirates.

Shepard stepped onto the dock, each side flanked by an SR-2, and the Rangers snapped to attention. But Shepard was not alone. With him was Miranda and his newly adopted son, Zack, and Diana Allers, the war correspondent who had been imbedded on the Normandy during the war. When she saw the Normandy and the London side by side, a dock between them and the full company of the new Ranger Corps standing at attention, the sight took her breath away.

The Rangers were literally a multi-species force. Asari, Drell, Batarian, Human, Krogan, Quarian, Salarian, Turian, and Volus were present in equal numbers, and interspersed so as to avoid any fireteam being entirely of one species. Among the commanders were legends from the war. Ashley Vega; the second Human Spectre, Jundam Bau; Salarian Spectre, Urdnot Grunt; the first Krogan Spectre, and of course, Admiral Shepard; the first Human Spectre. There were also an Asari, a Quarian, a Turian, and a Volus, all Spectres, but Diana did not know their names.

The skippers of the two frigates were Captain James Vega and Admiral Shepard himself, were legendary. Though rumor had it that Captain Riley, Shepard's XO, was the Normandy's skipper in waiting and that a Turian Major Nyrek (a mere corporal five years ago), was in line to be her XO. Both were highly decorated veterans of the Reaper War.

"This is quite an assembly, Admiral," she said admiringly. "Is this what you've been working on for the past few years?"

"Yes, Diana," Shepard confirmed. "A new, multi-species force; similar to the Spectres in that they're designed for flexibility and covert operations, but different in that they do not have unilateral authority to act. The future of the Spectres is unclear; the present Alliance was unsure of what to do with them, and with the old Citadel both moved and destroyed, and two, possibly more, relays now operational, it is unclear what the form of galactic government will be."

Shepard then turned to Miranda and Zack, hugging them both. Miranda and he shared a long, lingering kiss. Then Shepard said his farewells.

"I'll keep this as short and sweet as I can," he assured them. "Then I'll get back home as fast as the Normandy will carry me."

"Good luck, my husband," said Miranda. "I'll be waiting."

"Cadet Hudson, you're the man of the house now," said Shepard officially. "You keep your teacher and Alyna safe."

"Yes, Sir!" Zack saluted Shepard. Once Shepard returned the salute, the boy hugged his now legal father. "Please come back."

"Believe me, Son, nothing can keep me away."

Shepard kissed Miranda again and then strode to the assembled company. Ashley barked out, "Admiral on deck!" The company stood at rigid attention and saluted. Shepard returned their salutes. Shepard stood with Ashley standing beside him.

"This is a moment of pride," he declared. "There has been no greater moment in my career than this; to see the fruits of five years of labor, a multi-species force, assembled to both unify and protect galactic civilization. You have all been vetted more thoroughly than any soldier who has ever served, including me. I was just a grunt who got lucky holding off pirates in a key battle. All of you have fought and bled in the Reaper War. All of you have achievements in your own rite; achievements that may not be known to the public, or even to the military at large, but which Ashley and I became aware of during the selection and vetting process.

"To see all of you here, standing beside the Normandy and the London, is a dream come true. But it's only the beginning of the dream. The intention is to build more SR-Series ships, ships that are themselves the product of a joint Human/Turian effort, to provide the Rangers with the means to achieve their goals on a galactic scale. When we began putting the idea of this branch of service together, we always had an eye towards a day when the relays would finally be fixed and the galaxy would be united once again. But this time, not in war, but in peace.

"Today, we take the first steps towards actualizing that unity. Ever since the war's end, many have been worried for their home worlds, colonial homes, and for loved ones that they have been separated from due to the damage to the Mass Relay System. Today, we will be the first to travel through the repaired Mass Relays. Once we've secured the Arcturus relay, we will then assess the viability of other relays. If any of the other relays light up on the galaxy map, we'll send a probe through. Once the situation on the other side has been assessed, we will then consider going through with a manned force.

"If this mission yields reconnection with other parts of the galaxy, the hope that will be given to those who have been stranded here for the past five years will be unimaginable. I understand the pain all of you feel; to have won the war, but lost that which was most precious to you." Shepard glanced to Miranda as he spoke. "But now, we are recovering that which was lost, rebuilding galactic society, and we will see the galaxy united once again!"

The assembled company cheered loudly at the conclusion of Shepard's speech. Diana could hardly believe the ambitious goals that Shepard had just laid out. Gone was the grim, 'we fight or we die' attitude that had characterized Shepard during the Reaper war. Gone was the man who had won the war, but lost the love he fought so hard for. Shepard had found Miranda, and in marrying her, he had been renewed, reborn. She was the only member of the press who had access to this. When she filed her story, the entire solar system would know, and soon, the galaxy.

#

With Shepard's speech completed, he said his final goodbyes to Miranda and Zack before boarding the Normandy. Miranda beamed with pride watching her husband speak. Zack was awestruck. _It's no wonder he united the galaxy_, he thought as he watched his dad board the Normandy. The charisma and force of personality that Shepard possessed was far more powerful than his impressive ability on the battlefield, though his words also carried the weight of a man who had served on the front lines through the most harrowing experiences that any human had ever endured. From singlehandedly stopping the Blitz, to saving taking down Saren and saving the Citadel from Sovereign; from taking a ship through the Omega 4 Relay and stopping the Collectors to finally uniting the galaxy against the Reapers and personally sending them straight to hell, Shepard was no armchair general with a way with words. He was the real deal, and not only had he done it all, he was there at the front, still leading his men. Zack hoped that one day, he could be like the war hero who had adopted him. He resolved then and there that he would join the academy.

#

Shepard and Riley stood at the galaxy map, using the galaxy view for the first time since the war. He had begun including her in as much of the ship's operation as possible, as she was going to be his successor.

Captain Lee Riley was taller than Miranda, likely as tall as Ashley Vega, but looked like Ashley had back when he had met Ashley on Eden Prime; spring steel wrapped in an Alliance uniform. Riley's mocha skin tone and robust facial features revealed her African ancestry, though she was also known to have Irish ancestry as well. Her surname and her piercing green eyes attested to this. Her hair was corn rowed into braids that were pulled back into a ponytail. She had a more formal command style than Shepard, one that reminded him of Anderson; relaxed enough to provide a healthy environment, but disciplined enough to keep it professional. _She'll do well_, he thought.

She plotted a course to the Sol relay, and was about to give Cortez the command to engage when Vega's voice came over the com.

"Hey Loco," he said good naturedly, "SR-2 to SR-2; this is the race of the century, Loco. You game?"

"Hell yeah," replied Shepard. He patched in Miranda. "Miranda, can you count down from three to one. Vega thinks his new-fangled London can take the old girl."

"Old girl and the old man, Loco," chided James.

"Of course, Shepard," said Miranda calmly. "First one through the relay gets it."

"Soon as you hear 'one,' you punch it, Cortez," ordered Shepard.

"You got it, Admiral."

Miranda counted down. "Three … two … one."

"Engage, Cortez," shouted Riley, not about to get beat by Vega on the eve of taking command of the legendary Normandy.

Both ships fired off a maximum boost and held it all the way to the Sol Relay, neither captain giving up an inch to the other. Both skippers brought their ships to a halt; the probe needed to be sent first. Riley ordered the probe to be fired, and made sure that the telemetry was sent back to both the Normandy and the London. It picked up two Batarian vessels and was destroyed moments later.

"Admiral, what's the call?" asked Vega.

"Engage stealth systems and prepare weapons systems. Target their weapons and their engines. I want to make sure that those ships don't hold a cargo full of slaves, so don't destroy them unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood, Sir," said Riley.

"Aye, aye, Loco," said Vega.

"Alright, captains," ordered Shepard. "Synchronize watches on 3, 2, 1." When synchronization was confirmed, he said, "When the second hand strikes twelve, finish the race." Then he turned to Riley, and shutting off the com, said, "Kick his ass."

"Yes, Sir," Riley said with delight.

The second hand hit twelve and Riley gave the order. The two ships surged towards the relay. Finally, it became clear that one of them had to back down. Cortez did a barrel roll and came up on the opposite side of the London, so as to be closer to the Relay. London's helmsman panicked when a frigate materialized beside her off the port bow, and pulled away, leaving the relay clear for Normandy.

As the relay exerted its pull on the ship, Riley sent a message off to Vega. "Better luck next time, big guy."

"Oh, man!" Vega uttered as the Normandy vanished. "Ah well. It's not so bad. Unlike me, Shepard won't rub our faces in it. Follow them in." Vega shook his head laughing. Shepard was always a gracious winner, but he was competitive to the last. Of course, it was Captain Riley who had delivered the final message, so he wondered if she would become his friendly rival as the London entered the relay's energy field and made the jump.

#

The Normandy and the London came out of the relay only seconds apart, and found themselves engaged in a firefight with not two, but seven Batarian ships. With the stealth systems engaged, the Batarians could not get a lock and had to rely on visuals. Normandy took out the engines of three of them, and the weapons systems of five, the London taking care of their remaining adversaries. Scans detected Human and Asari life forms crammed into a central hold area, with Batarians throughout the rest of the ships. They were quickly hailed by one of the captains.

"We surrender," he said nervously. "If you continue to fire, we'll dump the slaves."

"We won't continue firing, but if you dump the slaves, we will cut you in half," warned Shepard. Then he deployed a com buoy and raised the Alliance, sending for eight cruisers.

With that out of the way, he ordered Riley to bring up the Galaxy map and search for active relays. To his surprise, several came up. One was the Perseus Veil, where the Quarian home world of Rannoch was located. Another was the Athena Nebula, where the Asari home world of Thessia was located. Finally, the Apien Crest, location of the Turian home world of Palaven, lit up. Given that the Turians, Asari, and Quarians were among the most technologically adept species in the galaxy, this was not surprising. What was surprising was that the Horsehead Nebula's relay was not active. Given that the Horsehead Nebula was the home of Sur'Kesh, the Salarian home world, that the others were operational and the Salarians' was not was odd.

"Admiral Hackett," announced Shepard, "This is Admiral Shepard."

"What's the good news, Admiral?"

"We've got four active relays; the Perseus Veil, the Athena Nebula, the Annos Basin, and the Apien Crest. Not as much as we had hoped, but enough that we can begin rebuilding galactic society."

"Now that's a win when we needed it," said Admiral Hackett, breathing a sigh of relief. Shepard wondered what that was about, but he was pleased that the mission had gone smoothly thus far.


	12. Chapter 12: Atwitter on the Homefront

**Chapter 12: All's Atwitter on the Home Front**

Executor Vakarian sat in his new office on the Alliance Citadel. He had gone back to C-Sec, and after helping Shepard to free the Jovian Colonies, was moved to the front of the line for the post of executor. The post had been filled by a series of interim appointments, but Garrus was actually a former C-Sec officer. He was as decorated and revered by his own people as Shepard was by Humanity, and he was held in high esteem by all of the races, including Humans. He was the logical choice. But he hated it.

Stuck behind a desk was a sure way to see his skills go to seed. He thought about Executor Pallin, and of the job Pallin had done; how Pallin had stonewalled Garrus' every attempt to investigate Saren. Then he thought about Bailey. A friend, to be sure, but Bailey was just a touch corrupt; buying his blind eye had been just a bit too easy. He resolved that with the Armax Arena, he could keep his skills up, but if he were to be stuck behind a desk, he would do the best damn job he could; make his father proud. Garrus had been a C-Sec officer, then had teamed up with Shepard to take down Saren, became a vigilante, and then teamed up with Shepard again. After the Collector Base, he had gone back to Palaven and took the information on the Reapers with him, earning him a task force on the Reapers for the Turian Hierarchy. Perhaps with his very broad perspective, he finally had what it took to be what Pallin and Bailey could not.

The thought pleased him, but his thoughts were interrupted when his door chimed. He signaled it to open and was surprised to see Gianna Parasini step into his office.

"Gianna Parasini," he said, with an expression that humans considered analogous to a smile. "It's been a while. What brings you to my office?"

"Oh, the usual," she said. "Corrupt administrators, smugglers, sale of illegal tech, you know; the usual."

"And you need my help?" Garrus looked at her expectantly, but was surprised by her response.

"No; I need corrupt administrators, smugglers, sale of illegal tech, you know; the usual," she replied with a smile. "And I hear that C-Sec is the place to find them."

"So … you think that C-Sec is filled with corrupt administrators, smugglers, sellers of illegal tech, and that sort of thing?" Garrus tone was not one of amusement.

"No; I think that C-Sec is filled with people whose job is to root out corrupt administrators, smugglers, sellers of illegal tech, and that sort of thing," she explained. "In short, I became dissatisfied with my prior employer; the people who were paying me to deal with internal corruption were themselves corrupt. Couldn't work in that environment. But since you know me, I thought maybe you'd be interested in hiring an officer with lengthy experience and a proven track record. I saw that C-Sec was recruiting. I asked to see you because I hoped that actually knowing you might count for something."

Garrus considered her request for employment thoughtfully. She was right; he did know her, and he and Shepard had actually worked with her, however briefly. He liked her, and assuming that her character was still of the caliber it had been, she would be a great addition to C-Sec.

"Have you sent your resume?"

"Not yet; I wanted to feel out the environment first."

"Send it, along with the application," he said, pleased with her arrival. "Unless I see something glaringly unfit, which I don't expect to see, then I'll definitely bring you on."

"Thanks, Garrus," she said casually. "Trust me; you won't regret it."

"Oh, I don't trust easily," he cautioned. "But Shepard trusts you. And that's a bigger recommendation than any prior employer can make. That, and we did work well together on Noveria and Illium." He looked off wistfully for a moment, and said, "Hmmm." He paused again, then continued; "You know, it's too bad that Lawson went and became an elementary schoolteacher; the two of you would be quite a team."

"I had heard that she and Shepard married," Gianna exclaimed, "but a schoolteacher? Miranda Lawson was probably the best operative of our age; easily a match for any of those pompous Salarians. What possessed her to do that? Surely, Shepard didn't push her into it."

"No; she settled into that profession when she went off the grid. Assumed name, and all that. Turns out she's really good at it and enjoys it. I'd expect the most well behaved class the school has ever seen."

#

As Admiral John Shepard and his intrepid crew investigated the relays, all was not quiet on the home front. A few months of being around Admiral Shepard, and then seeing Shepard head out with the Rangers had a huge impact on Zack. He was preparing to go into the seventh grade, but he made an announcement to Miranda that, while not entirely unexpected, was a bit sudden.

"Mom, I want to go to the Alliance Naval Academy!"

She loved that he had begun calling her mom. Miranda had never asked him to, knowing that he had been orphaned through the war, and had known and loved his parents. But the sudden urge to join the academy instead of going into regular school was a bit of a jolt. She had grown so used to having him around, and she did not want to sacrifice that. On the other hand, she did not want to extinguish his dreams.

"Zack, I think that's wonderful," she began, "but with the school year about to start, there's no way you could get in; the application process is fairly lengthy. I would, however, be willing to help you get the process going."

He slumped slightly at her response. Suddenly, a thought came to her and her face brightened. "You know, Zack, the school does have an ROTC program. Shepard is still in communications range; a letter from him would make you a shoe in. You could finish out middle school and then go in after graduation."

He thought about that for a few moments before responding. Zack knew that she was right; the week before school starts was too late in the game to get in. He was sure that Shepard could push his application through, but Admiral Shepard had gone through without any special favors. Zack wanted to make it on his own merits, just like Shepard had.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, hugging her. "You're the best."

Miranda breathed an inward sigh of relief. Not being able to conceive, she was supremely protective of the time she had with Zack. She did not get to raise him from birth, so his middle school and high school years were literally all of the childhood that she would enjoy with him. Not only that, Alyna adored her older playmate, and would miss him terribly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. "I'll get the process started today. Now, we have a mission."

"A mission?" He looked at her questioningly; he was unaware of any missions.

"Indeed, a mission," his mother confirmed. "We have to go shopping for back to school clothing. Then … we take a trip to the Armax Arsenal Arena. Let's see some of your inner soldier in action."

#

Ray Kristancic had finally made it onto the Alliance Citadel. It was indeed a technological marvel, and with its human engineered structure, it was in his opinion, far superior to the old Citadel. With the local and Arcturus mass relays repaired, there was even talk of the Alliance Citadel being moved to the Serpent Nebula, the location of the original structure. With the diverse array of humans and aliens on the station, it would be easy to imagine. And the thought sickened him.

The news carried the story of the hour; Admiral Shepard taking ships through the now active Sol Relay to Arcturus, there to investigate functioning relays in other parts of the galaxy. He shook his head. Shepard's little exploration mission would eventually yield the possibility of moving the Citadel, and that could not happen.

Then there was the matter of the traitor, Miranda Lawson. Ray was sure that it Miranda that had poisoned Shepard against Cerberus. The venomous snake had even turned her sister, Oriana, against their father, and then had hurled him through a window, all as he labored to find a way to stop the Reapers. And Miranda and Oriana were both on this very station. Miranda had to pay. Oriana was really innocent, but she was tainted by Miranda, so she would need to die as well. But for Miranda, mere death was not enough. And with Shepard gone, she would be vulnerable.

The Alliance Citadel needed to remain the Alliance Citadel, and should never be given over to the galaxy as a whole. If that could not be avoided, then steps would have to be taken to destroy the station. The cost in human life would be high, but it would be worth it. Particularly considering how many of the alien freeloaders would be taken out.

"Kristancic, you there?" His communicator sounded as his contact messaged him.

"Yeah, I'm aboard," he replied quietly. "Where is the meeting place?"

"The bio-wing," stated his contact. "The passes and badges we got you will get you in. Sending you the nav-point now."

"On my way."

#

With the Arcturus relay secured, Shepard and Vega awaited orders regarding where to go next. They were both video conferenced into a discussion with Admiral Hacket, the Prime Minister, and a number of politicians and political appointees, Kinney among them. The topic: Which world to contact first.

Admiral Hacket was inclined to contact Palaven; the Alliance had a larger number of Turians than any other species stranded, and the Turians had been the largest source of help for Earth, followed by the Krogan, who also were the second largest group stranded in the Sol System. Shepard and Vega both agreed, but the assembled politicians were arguing over trivial matters and seemed intent on sending them to Thessia. Their main reason was to make sure that there was no more hidden Prothean tech.

"Mister Prime Minister," said Shepard, "Thessia has been cut off from us for five years. They are a sovereign government who contributed forces to us during the war; they aren't going to let the humans go in and inspect their world for Prothean tech."

"Admiral Shepard," said Kinney patronizingly, "the Asari are indebted to us, and quite frankly, they owe us. So please don't lend them credibility that they don't have."

"Cowards have no credibility, Kinney," retorted Shepard, "so why don't you log off."

Kinney objected loudly, which resulted in a lot of back and forth between the politicians. Vega shook his head, sending Shepard a text saying, "Fucking morons." Shepard nodded and smiled.

"I demand an apology," said Kinney, once the squabble had subsided.

"Get your sorry ass out here and ask me in person," barked Shepard. "Or shut your damned mouth. I was running missions behind enemy lines and holding off entire battalions of Batarians single handedly while you were still figuring out girls in high school, so don't insult me with your presence in this discussion."

Kinney was about to respond when Prime Minister Osoba held up a hand. "You did interrupt his honeymoon," he said, chiding the undersecretary. "And I seem to recall you being one of the ones who told me that finding my son was a low priority, while Shepard and the Normandy crew put themselves in harm's way on his behalf. Admiral Hackett, I have carefully reviewed the facts, and have arrived at the inescapable conclusion that you, Admiral Shepard, and Captain Vega are correct; Palaven is your destination. Admiral Shepard, go with God, my friend."

"You too, Mister Prime Minister," replied Shepard, saluting him. "Shepard out."

Shepard hated dealing with politicians. He took the lift down to the CIC and stepped out, greeted by Riley's barking, "Admiral on deck!"

"At ease," he said, returning everyone's salute. "Captain Riley, anything to report?"

"No sir," she said. "You? I trust the weeds were as annoying as ever."

"Yeah; almost all of them are the typical political idiots. Figures they'd be the ones to survive." He shook his head at the thought. "At least the Prime Minister is a decent man. Thanks to him, Admiral Hackett, Captain Vega, and I won the day; we're going to Palaven."

#

The shopping trip was uneventful, though Zack appreciated the new wardrobe. He had not gone shopping for back to school clothes since before his parents had died, so it was another piece of normalcy that his life had resumed. The experience, however, was very different with Miranda; while his parents were not wealthy, Admiral Shepard had become fabulously wealthy after the war due to money offered from vid-production companies eager to capitalize on the war hero. Thus, Miranda never looked at price tags; she just bought what he liked and made sure that it fit.

Shopping with her was interesting because she shopped like a man; find what you want, try it on, and buy it. Miranda did not 'shop' as most women did. He liked that; no long hours in the mall as mom shopped for things she had no intention of buying. And with shopping over, Miranda took Zack to the next part of their afternoon: The Armax Arsenal Arena.

She stopped off at the Armax store and bought a shield harness and light body armor for him. Then she had him try out a few pistols. Zack had never fired a gun in his life, and was surprised at the weight a real gun had about it. He took notice of how easily Miranda handled the guns in the store. The store had a firing range and they tried out a variety of pistols to see what suited him best. She also tried out a few that had caught her eye. Zack watched with fascination as his mom fired with near perfect accuracy, handling the pistols as though they were a very part of her. Finally, he settled on a semi-automatic pistol; the M-3 Predator. It was heavy in his hands, but it was a reliable, easy to use gun.

"So, now we have a gun, some armor, and we've signed all the release forms and paid the entry fees. Now all we need to do is go downstairs to the locker room and pick out our opponents. Are you ready to take Commander Shepard's place beside me and go up against husks?"

"I'm ready," replied Zack enthusiastically.

#

They selected the Blasteroid map against foot soldier level Reapers; in other words, husks, cannibals, and marauders. Zack had no idea just how talented Miranda really was. Miranda was amazing, rolling, diving, and shooting all at the same time. She seemed to be stepping between bullets and firing back with relaxed calm, a serene smile on her face the entire time. While Zack struggled just to site a target, Miranda danced effortlessly and took down enemies without even thinking about it.

He wondered what it must have been like to have seen Shepard and Miranda working together in the field. _They must have been breathtaking_, he thought. He got so distracted watching Miranda that he got shot several times. The vest he wore provided enough feedback to knock him from his feet, but before he had a chance to get up, Miranda closed in and took down the offending marauder.

When the game finally ended, they had a score of 4000, most of it Miranda's.

"How high is 4000?" he asked. "Is that a good score?"

"For a low difficulty with no handicaps, yes," she replied. "And for your first time in, you did quite well."

He perked up at this, pleased to have done well. "So what happens on maximum difficulty?"

"When you increase the difficulty of the enemies to super elite and put on maximum player restrictions while enhancing the enemies to the maximum, you get bonuses to your score. If you're Shepard, you set it like that and go in solo and score over fifteen thousand. Anyone else who goes in solo on that level of difficulty generally is carried out on a stretcher, having passed out from the feedback."

"You could do that too, right?" Zack was so amazed by her that he could not imagine her being beaten, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not that good," she explained. "I've broken ten thousand on my own, but just barely. Shepard's score was only limited by not having enough enemies and not being able to set the difficulty even higher. He's kind of a juggernaut of destruction." She laughed at the thought, but it was true. Then she added, "But he dances like a juggernaut of destruction, too. It was a very good thing at our wedding reception that I know how to dance. You may notice that I picked all slow songs."

"You mean there's something he can't do?"

"There's something everyone can't do, Zack. That's what makes us human."

#

Liara and Shiala watched Alyna playing in the park with other little girls, some Asari, some Human, some Quarian. They marveled at how much Alyna had opened up since they had adopted her. Shiala still marveled at how she had ended up with Liara. Pure serendipity, Shepard happened to re-introduce them at his wedding reception, and they just clicked. She looked down at the bump in her midriff and smiled. Alyna would have a little sister soon.

"Something on your mind?" Liara's question brought her from her reverie, turning her attention to her bondmate. Her beautiful bondmate.

"Just thinking about how it all turned out," replied Shiala. "How is it that I ended up with you? Especially after being caught up with Saren and the evil that he visited upon your mother?"

"By the Goddess, don't question it, Shiala; you, my mother, and even Saren himself, were all victims of Sovereign. Don't blame yourself for that."

"Oh, I wasn't," Shiala clarified. "I was thinking more of the improbability of it all. To go from being betrayed by Saren to being a simple colonist, thanks to you and Shepard, and to then be married to the most intriguing woman in the galaxy, not to mention the most beautiful."

"You flatter me," chuckled Liara, "but I'm not so intriguing these days." Liara put her arm around Shiala and pulled her close. "Truthfully, I'm relieved to be away from it all. I enjoyed it, but it was maddening, and it sucked me into a web of secrets and intrigue that nobody should be tangled in. Believe me, I'm much happier now."

The couple kissed and resumed watching their daughter at play. They were surprised to hear from behind them, "Room for another mum?" They turned to see Miranda. Liara motioned for her to sit down next to Shiala, taking the opportunity to pull her expectant bondmate closer to her.

"She's so happy here, Miranda," observed Liara. "We are both very happy that you and Shepard brought her into our lives."

"How is the pregnancy, Shiala?" asked Miranda. "I have to say that I am just a bit envious of you. I can … never experience the carrying of a child."

"It is a wonderful experience, Miranda. But I see your love for Zack. You are every bit as much a mother as I am. And you became a mother to him at precisely the moment he needed you most."

"Thank you," Miranda said. "I … never thought of it like that."

"I hear Zack has signed up for Junior Officers Training Corps," Liara observed. "He will make a fine officer one day."

"Yes, though school is only just starting. He wanted to go to the Academy, but it was too late in the game. I'm glad it worked out, though; he can go when he's in high school, and I get to enjoy him for a few more years." Miranda laughed as she wiped away a tear. "He won't be gone for two more years, and I'm already crying."

Liara started to speak when Miranda noticed an armed man who was taking aim at the children. Her powerful biotics crackled with energy, and her power flared out around them to form a barrier, deflecting the spray of bullets. Liara dove at the man, tackling him and then throwing him against a wall with her own biotics, causing him to drop the gun. C-Sec responded quickly, and Miranda reeled in her barrier.

As C-Sec secured the area, a skycar arrived bearing Garrus Vakarian. "I came as soon as I heard," he said, rushing to Liara's side.

"Kill … me … please," moaned the man. "I didn't … want to …"

"Take him to a holding cell," ordered Garrus.

"Yes sir," replied one of the officers as they loaded the shooter into a squad car.

"Liara, Miranda, are you okay? Are the children okay?" Garrus was anxious, even though it seemed that no one was injured.

"By the Goddess," exclaimed Liara. "Why would he do such a thing? Those are children! And Shiala …"

"I'm alright, Liara," soothed Shiala. "But that man; did you see the look in his eyes?"

"I did," replied Miranda. "And I heard what he said. It almost reminded me of the early stages of Reaper indoctrination." She shuddered as she spoke the words, never wanting to have to deal with that nightmare ever again.

"Curiouser and curiouser," mused Garrus as he took in the scene. "It's just a good thing you and Liara are as skilled as you are. This could have ended very badly."

#

"So, did it work?"

"Yeah, Ray. It worked. We got just the reaction we thought we would. We'll send more unwilling victims to further draw her out. We'll keep them chasing their tails until it's too late. Then Miranda Lawson will be ours."


	13. Chapter 13: Indoctrination Station

**Chapter 13: Indoctrination Station**

"I'm telling you, you have to kill me!" The prisoner was insistent, frantic. "They put stuff in me, stuff that made me do things! Please, kill me!"

Garrus normally would not be involved personally with an interrogation, but when the attack occurred at a park where Miranda Shepard and Liara T'soni just 'happened' to be, and when the shooter was exhibiting symptoms reminiscent of Reaper indoctrination, he took no chances. He stood outside of the room, watching through the one way glass. Gianna Parasini had joined him; originally, he had planned to get her situated and show her around; anything to get out from behind that desk. But now, she was tagging along on this, showing keen interest.

"Is this what those indoctrinated people acted like?" she asked. "Is this what Saren was like?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Usually, the effect was very subtle; slow alterations in their thinking that made their actions seem logical, until the Reapers essentially took control of your will. Matriarch Benezia said that it was like banging on glass as she watched herself do things that she did not wish to do. This reminds me more of the Leviathan spheres, though he seems to have been aware of his actions as he performed them; Leviathan's thralls were completely subverted and their bodies were essentially possessed while their consciousness slept."

"Sheesh," she exclaimed with a shudder. "You know, this was one of the benefits of white collar crime; I didn't have to deal with scary shit like this."

"Don't worry, Gianna," Garrus assured her, "there'll be plenty of time for that. Just be glad you don't have to follow the source through an unmapped relay while working for a dead Spectre, recently resurrected by a terrorist organization on a quest for personal vengeance against mutated and indoctrinated Prothean husks."

The officers, a Turian and a Salarian, left the interrogation room and joined Garrus, both looking stumped.

"What do you make of it, Sir?" asked the Salarian.

Garrus' eyes narrowed as he looked into the room. "Nothing good." He and Gianna went in, Gianna looking nervous.

"Garrus Vakarian," the man exclaimed. "Please, you've gotta kill me! You're men don't believe me, but they put stuff inside of me!"

"Calm down," said Garrus. "Now, tell me everything from the start."

"My name is George Rogers," he explained. "I work here; I'm just a security guard in the mall. These guys grabbed me and knocked me out with some kind of chemical! I woke up in some lab and they had me strapped to a table." The man was getting anxious, tears streaming down his face. "They stuck needles into my skull! They said the … nanites? … would make me do a job for them. Then I was supposed to die. But for some reason, I'm still alive! Please; I the Asari stopped me from shooting those kids! I'm afraid that the compulsion is still there and that I might hurt someone! Kill me! I can hear whispers, voices in my head! It's driving me insane! Kill me!"

"Garrus, I remember the interviews with you and Shepard," Gianna began, pausing as the enormity of it struck her. "This reminds me of … Horizon."

"More like Paul Grayson," corrected Garrus. "And the one person who might be able to shed some light on this is Miranda." He turned to Rogers. "You, I will keep alive until I have every bit of information on these people that you can give me. Once I have that, unless some cure can be formulated, I will grant your request."

"Thank you!"

#

"What do you mean he didn't die?" Ray was livid. This was a huge problem; this man had seen their faces.

"Just what I said," replied Doctor Carson. "He was supposed to expire upon completing his mission. It is possible that because Doctor T'soni tackled him and Miranda Lawson shielded the children from the bullets that the nanides did not recognize his task as being complete."

Ray and two of the other Cerberus officers shook their heads. Ray pounded the table. "He's in C-Sec custody with Garrus Vakarian. Not only can he probably get the information, but he'll recognize what's going on!"

"It's alright," observed Frank Estrada, one of the other officers. "We've got a mole in C-Sec who can probably get close enough to kill him."

Elias Verne, the third officer shook his head. "No, no, no," he protested. "This can work for us. He doesn't know enough to ID us, and I doubt he saw any of us clearly enough to identify us on sight. Also, he doesn't know that Miranda is our intended target, or that we're Cerberus. They'll probably figure out the Cerberus connection, but otherwise, they'll be chasing their tales. We can even utilize some more unwilling minions to do similar things on other parts of the station; kill some aliens far away from Miranda and T'soni. Or we could go after T'soni and that Thorian-tainted bitch she knocked up; that'll completely distract them from Miranda. And we may take the two of them out in the process. A pregnant Asari dead; now there's a nice thought."

"I like it," exclaimed Frank. "Ray, this is the ticket!"

"Yeah, I think you're right, Elias," Ray agreed. "But we've gotta be careful; T'soni is very resourceful, a scientist, and a former information broker. She'll put any clues we leave behind together, so we need to make sure to leave clues that will lead her to the conclusions we want her to reach."

#

Shepard had called a meeting in the conference room with Captain Riley, Tali, and their navigator, an Asari officer named Vasana Tymor, were all present, with Captain Vega joining via video.

"We've got a technical problem," announced Vasana. "The relays, as you know, are not all point to point. So, the Apien Crest relay has to first go through the Serpent Nebula's relay. Same goes for Thessia. And that relay is not lit up."

"Given that there aren't any planets in that system, that isn't surprising," noted Shepard. "And the next door Boltzman System to it was pretty well razed by the Reapers, including the world of Bekenstein, the one place that might have had the resources to actually repair the relay."

"So, you're saying that aside from Arcturus, we are still essentially in the same position we were in before?" Riley was bummed about that.

"Essentially," Shepard confirmed. "Though the Alliance Citadel could, in theory, be moved here in Arcturus and take the place of Arcturus station. From there, the starship fueling infrastructure could be rebuilt on Eirene. If Eunomia were an Earthlike planet, we might be able to relocate some of the castaways stranded in the Sol System, but it's a frozen ball of ice and metal."

"Sir, would moving the station to Arcturus old location be a good idea?" Vasana asked with a doubtful look. "I mean, it would be like reestablishing the Humanity space capital."

"I'm not suggesting it," Shepard amended, "but the idea has been thrown out in meetings. In theory, it could replace the Serpent Nebula as the location of a Galactic Citadel, and Earth could donate the space, but in practice, that isn't likely to happen. It's too bad the Exodus Cluster and Horsehead Nebula aren't showing live relays; the one in Exodus would go directly to them if there were."

"You know," suggested Riley, "the Horsehead Nebula is close; almost equidistant to Exodus. The Normandy is fast enough that at FTL speeds, we could actually get there in a matter of months."

"Yeah, provided we had the fuel," said Shepard.

"And there aint no way to carry that much fuel for that long a trip," noted Vega.

"Which brings us right back where we started," lamented Riley.

"Not entirely," Shepard offered. "There are deep space transports; at least three that I know of survived the Reaper War. They aren't as fast as the Normandy, but they can make the voyage in less than a year. Though the logical choice would be to send that ship to the Exodus cluster; its relay is the next link in the chain, and we have colonies that are cut off from Earth."

"Sir," asked Vasana, "why does Earth-Gov wield so much influence?"

"People asked that about the Asari, Turian, and Salarian government for years," replied Shepard with a laugh. "In this case, the logical answer is that we're doing the heavy lifting and using our own depleted resources. And truth be told, Earth-Gov would just as soon see the Salarians rot after they hung us out to dry, with Asari support, might I add. There's a reason the military wants to connect to Palaven and Tuchanka first; they came to our aid when the Asari and Salarians did not."

Vasana began to protest, but Shepard held up a hand to silence her. "Not sharing my personal feelings on the matter, Lieutenant; just stating what the prevailing attitudes are. You should all know me well enough by now to know that I want to see a thriving galactic community, and that I bear no ill will to either the Salarians or the Asari."

Vasana nodded, then had an idea, "If we sent two transports from here, we could actually fix both relays and have the network closer to functionality."

"Good thinking," said Shepard. "But that still leaves the Serpent Nebula too far to travel to at FTL speeds, even from the Annos Basin, and that's the relay that we desperately need; without that relay, we don't get to Palaven, Tuchunka, or Thessia."

"Sir, can the relays be recalibrated?" asked Riley.

"Yeah," exclaimed James. "We just point them at a new target and we're good to go!"

"Not that simple," said Shepard. "The short answer is, I don't know. The long answer involves the scientists that fixed these things in the first place. But if it can be done, I'm inclined to agree; that's a great idea. So let's adjourn; I'll talk to Admiral Hackett about your idea, Lieutenant, and if the scientists can work out the details, then we should be able to connect with either Palaven or Thessia, possibly both. I'll also get those transports in gear; the sooner we get Exodus and the Horsehead Nebular fixed, the better. Dismissed."

#

Doctor Zardoz Daks was on his way home from the clinic when he was grabbed from behind, a chemically soaked cloth pressed to his face. He tried to cry out, but the chemicals had already rendered his ability to cry out useless. Blackness overtook him.

He woke up later, he had no idea how much later, in a darkened room. He was strapped to a gurney and his head clamped in place. Humans with surgical masks stood over him.

"Alien trash," one of them said, "you will do exactly as we tell you."

Then he felt a searing pain in the side of his head, a needle piercing his skull, injecting something into his brain. He could not respond; his entire world was pain.

"You will go to Asari district and enter the plaza, and you will kill as many Asari as you can, shooting until your thermal clip overheats. Then you will die."

They drugged him again, sending him into unconsciousness.

#

Shiala loved visiting the Asari plaza. It was the one part of the station that felt like Thessia. She was looking at some crystalline decorations when another Asari struck up an awkward conversation with her.

"I've seen you with Doctor T'soni," said the other Asari.

"Yes, she's my bondmate," replied Shiala proudly.

"You carry her child?"

"I do."

"You know," the other Asari counseled, "pureblood children are frowned upon. You could get that taken care of."

Shiala abruptly left the shop, tears streaming down her face. It had been so long since she had been in Asari space that she had forgotten about the hated of pureblood Asari. As she left the plaza to seek the refuge of Liara's arms, she did not even notice the nervous Salarian walking into the plaza.

As she made her way to the rapid transit, she suddenly heard shots ringing out in the plaza, accompanied by screaming and crying. She turned back to see the Salarian shooting down Asari after Asari. Finally, his clip ran out and he shrieked, suddenly going limp and collapsing on the ground. C-Sec raced past her as she looked on in horror.

#

"It's definitely Reaper nanides," Miranda confirmed after examining a sample of the brain of one of the victims. "The sides of his head indicate that it was forcibly injected; look at the bruising and abrasions. These are from his struggling against some kind of restraints while the nanides were injected."

"So, are there still some Reaper forces that slipped past the crucible?" asked Garrus. "Doesn't seem likely."

"No," agreed Miranda. "Only one group had extensive research on the use of nanides in sapient subjects; Cerberus. I think that somebody who either was or perhaps is connected with the organization is using the nanides to program people to kill. Seems to fit their MO too; lots of non-Human victims. How many of these incidents have happened?"

"More than the news is reporting," replied Garrus. "And the number that they are reporting is far too many. And aside from the first one, the one you and Liara foiled, all of the shooters have been non-Human. Mistrust amongst the species has risen sharply, and of course, there are factions who blame humans. They don't have quite the traction they used to after the Reaper war, but they're there. Miranda, we've got to deal with this soon or the station will be in chaos."

"Have there been any demands?"

"Not yet," lamented Garrus. "The whole thing is puzzling. The only thing that seems to be certain is that, like that plague on Omega, there are no human victims. Unless you count the poor sap who keeps asking me to kill him."

"Normally, I'd offer to help, but I'm a schoolteacher and a mum now, and I don't have the time to devote to an investigation."

"I wasn't expecting you to, Miranda. But your confirming that they're being programmed with Reaper nanides gives me the first concrete lead we've had. Thanks, Miranda. You've been a big help. I think we can take it from here."

"Anytime, Garrus."

#

Shepard's recommendations regarding the Exodus cluster and Horsehead Nebula relays were well received by both the admiralty and the Earth-gov Parliament. The new Citadel had no 'council' so to speak of yet, though the non-human species did have ambassadors, all of whom were open to Shepard's recommendations as well. Shepard made certain to credit his Asari navigator, Vasana with her idea to address them both at once.

Once the two deep space transports arrived, along with a long range cruiser escort, the Normandy and London were recalled to the Citadel, and Shepard was informed that his presence was required at a meeting regarding the possibility of moving the Alliance Citadel to the Arcturus System. He was unsurprised at the topic, though he was very surprised that they wanted him present at the meeting instead of asking for him to just submit his recommendations in writing. He was pleased with this, however; presence in the meeting always carried more weight than a report.

Even better, he would soon be home to see Miranda and Zack. Shepard did send Admiral Hackett a report on Riley, recommending her to skipper of the Normandy. He hoped that it would happen soon. Within the next week was his preference. Then he planned to ride out his final year and retire. For the first time in his career, he was glad that they were going home. Normally, he lived for the mission. But now, all he wanted was to get back to Miranda.

He stood at the galaxy map, deep in thought, when his com officer, Lieutenant Traynor, informed of an incoming message.

"Sir, it's Miranda."

"I'll take it in my quarters," he said, immediately going to the lift. As soon as he was in his quarters, he put Miranda on screen.

"Miranda, is everything alright?" He normally would have greeted her with a more affectionate greeting, but her face spoke of deep worry.

"No, it's not, John," she said in a worried tone. "A few days ago, a gunman opened fire in a park full of children. Alyna was playing there."

"No …"

"Thankfully, no," Miranda assured him. "I put up a barrier and Liara took him down. But then he kept asking us to kill him. Garrus and C-Sec apprehended him, but he kept begging to be killed. Turns out he had nanides injected into his brain. Similar attacks have been happening all over the Citadel, the only difference being that the shooters and victims are all aliens, and they all dropped dead upon completing their mission. I examined one of the dead shooters at Garrus' request. Shepard, John, they're loaded with Reaper nanides. Someone injected them directly into the brain. The only people who could have done this all would have been Cerberus. Please tell me you'll get back as soon as you're mission is done."

"I'm actually on my way back now, Miranda. I was really happy when I found out I'd get to come home early. I miss you. I was hoping to surprise you, but with this, I'll make sure to get home as fast as possible. How's Zack?"

"He's fine. A bit anxious for Alyna, but otherwise fine." Then her face lit up. "I took him shopping for clothes and then took him to the Armax Arena. Mother and Son against Reaper forces. He did well for his first time out. You'd have been proud."

"When I get back and this is all figured out, I'll take him myself," he announced. "Then, we'll all have to go together."

"Three Shepards? John, we may break the scoreboard again."

"I'm counting on it."

"John, I love you. Hurry back, please."

"I love you too, Miranda. And I'm coming as fast as the Normandy can carry me."

#

Miranda ended the call and then left for home. It was good of Garrus to let her use the transmitter at C-Sec; she never would have been able to reach Shepard otherwise. As she exited C-Sec, she got the feeling that she was being followed. She took a few odd turns and confirmed that indeed, she was being followed by two men.

The former Cerberus operative managed to duck and turn, finally leaving her pursuers scratching their heads. Miranda had now turned the pursuers into the pursued, as she stealthily tracked the two men back to the station's bio-wing. Now that she had Shepard's frequency, she tuned the tracker in her boot to broadcast her location to her husband. The two men finally entered the supposedly shuttered Sirta Foundation. _An ideal cover_, she thought. She could not let the opportunity pass her by, so she decided to test her skills and sneak in on her own.

Miranda's skills were more than up to the task. She found a side entrance and easily bypassed the security. She got into the ductwork and followed the voices. It seemed that the building was not as shuttered as its occupants would like everyone to think; there was quite a bit going on. Not only did they have a lab, but two men she had lost were talking to their boss. And about her, no less.

"I'm telling you, she just vanished!"

"Look, you imbecile, this is not the time to be losing her," shouted one of the employers. "Shepard won't be gone for that long. We need to get the bitch, punish her, and then kill her. Then we can proceed with our plans for the station."

"This place is crawling with alien scum," said another. "I say we scuttle the station, regardless."

"No," said the first. "We make our demands first. Then if they don't meet them, we scuttle it."

A third one said, "This station just needs to cleansed of aliens. After we kill Miranda, I say we use the plague virus recovered from Omega. Then we get our wary regardless. We can then rig transports from her to Earth with the plague, killing any aliens aboard and spreading it to more of their filth on Earth."

They all laughed, happy with the third man's idea. She had to get out and let Garrus know. This was much bigger than she thought. She slowly backed up to make her way back to where she came in. Everything went without a hitch. She backtracked, extracted herself from the ducts, and made her way through the side entrance. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of electricity shot through her as she stepped into a trap; and electrical field that had trapped her.

"And to think, we almost lost you," she heard one of them say before she passed out from the electrical charge.


	14. Chapter 14: LawBringer

**Chapter 14: LawBringer**

Miranda awoke on a table, hands, feet, and head restrained, a gag in her mouth. She cursed her carelessness in leaving the hideout; when she was active in the field, she never would have fallen into such a trap. _On the other hand_, she thought, _perhaps it's time to bring the trap to the bad guys_.

"Bout time you woke up, traitorous bitch."

She recognized Ray Kristancic from the data extracted from her father's computer files. Five years had done little to change him. _Pathetic_, she thought. Everyone knew that the Illusive Man was an indoctrinated pawn once it was over, and that only the uniting of the disparate races by Shepard had saved the galaxy; continuing to try to preserve Cerberus and carry out their anti-alien agenda was like desperately holding on to the notion that the Sun orbited the Earth. Kristancic jammed a stun baton into her ribs, causing her to flinch.

"You killed your father for trying to find a way to stop the Reapers," he continued. "You sold us out to the aliens. Now, you're going to pay for your crimes."

Another man held up a very robust looking syringe filled with what she knew were nanides. This was what had happened to their other victims. She surmised that they were going to inject her with nanides and use her to do something terrible. Kristancic's next words confirmed her suspicions.

"Once we put these into you, you'll go and murder Liara T'soni, that brat she adopted, and her pregnant wife."

She wondered why they had waited until now to put them in. Apparently, they wanted her to suffer; that and to make this doom and gloom speech. _These idiots must know that I'm a powerful biotic_, she thought. _They must think I'm not fully recovered yet. Big mistake_. She decided to act woozy, moaning a little to feign grogginess.

Kristancic dutifully continued. "You'll shoot the bitch in the stomach first, so that she can savor the death of her unborn child. Then you'll kill her. Then you'll go home and kill your son and your traitorous sister. Finally, you'll place the gun into your mouth and kill yourself."

_Have to act fast_, she thought, for she knew that she had only a short time to act. The needle was being placed against her head; she could feel its point penetrating the flesh behind her eye. She quickly tensed her abdominal muscles, then sharply arched her back, releasing the full power of her biotics in a violently expanding barrier, hurling her captors against the wall. She used her biotics to free her right hand, and then pulled the gag from her mouth and undid the head restraints.

Kristancic slowly stood, but by then it was too late. Miranda stood over him, the air around her crackling with biotic power, a look of supreme confidence on her face. He could not help but admire her. Nor could he quell the terror rising inside of him. He went for his pistol, but she quickly closed on him and grabbed his trigger hand, forcing the gun back into the holster. Then she squeezed the trigger of the gun, causing it to discharge, shooting his lower leg. She took the gun from him as he fell.

"This is for those Asari children, you bastard." She then blew his kneecaps out. "Don't go anywhere," she said in a musical, charming voice, a smile on her face. "Garrus, this is Miranda," she said, radioing the C-Sec Executor. "They made the mistake of capturing me and bringing me to their lair."

"Good work, Miranda," said Garrus enthusiastically. " Turns out they had a mole here in C-Sec; they must have activated him after they caught you. Don't worry; we took care of him. Tell us where you are, and I'll be there asap with a battalion of C-Sec officers."

"Sending you the signal now, Garrus," she replied. "It's the same one I sent Shepard, so you might meet him en-route. Make it quick; I've taken out the ringleaders, but they've probably got fifty people in here. It's the old Sirta Foundation building."

"I know the place, Miranda. I'm on my way."

#

Garrus had actually made more headway than Miranda knew; with the knowledge that the victims were being controlled via nanides, he had the station's scanners keyed to detect them and then set up additional security checkpoints and had set several squads to work scouring the station to find anyone who might be compromised. They had stopped several would-be shooters, but lacked the knowledge of the source. With Miranda's communication, he had that now.

Now, the race was on to get there before Miranda killed all fifty of the remaining Cerberus forces. _No need to let her have all the fun_, he thought. He marshaled a large battalion of C-Sec officers and gave them a quick rundown of the mission.

"We've got a group of Cerberus scientists and sympathizers," he explained. "They're armed, dangerous, and they've been using reverse engineered Reaper nanides to program people to kill non-Humans for them. They're behind the recent shootings. Miranda Shepard tracked them down and provided us with the location of their hideout; it's the old Sirta Foundation building. As you know, these shootings have been causing a lot of dissension and mistrust. I've put this group together to be fifty percent human with fifty percent Turian, Asari, and Salarian. I want to present a united front on this; show these bastards that we are a united people, not separate cliques delineated by race. Now, let's roll out!"

"I'm right here with you Garrus," said Shepard, joining the assembly.

"Shepard," exclaimed Garrus. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Better," laughed the Admiral. "No Reapers. I came as soon as I heard from Miranda. Punched it hard to get here from Arcturus; you won't mind my joining you, will you?"

"A C-Sec operation with Shepard? I'd never pass that up," said Garrus.

"On another mission together, eh, Shepard?" Gianna Parasini had joined the group for this.

"Small galaxy," laughed Shepard. "Good to see you, Gianna. Now let's move out!"

#

Miranda had managed to bind up the ringleaders, but now she was pinned down in the Serta lobby behind a receptionist desk. Every so often, one of the attackers would make it around the desk and she had to shoot him before getting killed. She estimated that she had killed roughly fifteen. She thought that there were about fifty, but in truth, that was just a guess. There could be more.

She saw that her fears were justified as more poured in. These wore Cerberus armor and some were guardians, whose shields made them very difficult for a lone woman with a pistol. She cut loose with biotics, sending shockwaves to punctuate her return fire, but there were too many, and they were closing in.

Suddenly, their attention was focused on an enemy that had come in behind them; Garrus and his force had arrived, with Shepard at the front. Unlike their honeymoon, Shepard was outfitted for battle, his new MK-6 N-7 armor providing him with the protection he needed to wade into battle. With Garrus' forces and Shepard, it was over quickly; which was a good thing too, as Miranda had just used up her last thermal clip.

She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when a lone remaining trooper managed to get to her from behind. She thought she was dead until three shots sounded from behind the trooper. He fell to the ground, revealing Gianna Parasini, pistol in hand.

"Hey, Lawson," she said. "Or should I say, 'Shepard' now?"

"Thanks," said Miranda, standing and shaking her rescuer's hand. "And yes, you should," she added as Shepard joined her, putting his arm around her.

"Thanks, Gianna," he said. "I guess I owe you a beer now."

"Hey, I'll take a six pack for saving Miranda," Gianna laughed. "But man, I've never actually seen you in action. You're pretty scary. Though I suppose that, given what you've fought, that shouldn't surprise me. Take care, Shepards. We'll have to get together for drinks sometime."

Gianna left as Garrus joined them. "Looks like we got them all, the ones on the station at least. A group like this, there are probably more back on Earth."

"Gianna will be good at rooting that sort of crap out here on the station, at least," observed Shepard. "I'm just glad we got here in time to extract you, Miranda. I couldn't imagine losing you."

"I know, John," she replied as he enfolded her in his arms. "As I said on the old Citadel, I've become quite attached. The only difference is that, unlike the start of the Reaper War, I am quite good at attachment now."

He kissed her deeply, dipping her slightly. Miranda savored the moment, not caring about the onlookers, cheers, or anything outside of the embrace of her husband. It was finally over and she was reunited with her soulmate.

#

Garrus rounded up the surviving members of what was hopefully the last Cerberus cell and had the Reaper tech confiscated, to be destroyed under supervision of representatives of each of the species living in the Sol System. Shepard and Miranda made a graceful exit once Miranda had given her statement, eager to be home.

#

The Shepards, Zack and Alyna, and Liara and Shiala had gathered in the living room of the Shepard home. They had just turned off the news vids, and were celebrating the defeat of the Cerberus cell. The news reports had praised the quick action of C-Sec and made sure to include every available detail of the Shepards' involvement. Miranda's pivotal role in shutting down a Cerberus cell went a long way towards elevating public opinion of her. Before, she was seen as a misguided woman whom Shepard had shown the light. Now, she was seen in a more heroic light. Her loyalties were no longer a question in the minds of even the most ardent skeptics. The news now portrayed her thusly:

"One of the valiant heroes of the Reaper War, Miranda Lawson resuscitated then Commander Shepard so that they could both stop the Collectors and take down Cerberus from within. This opposition to Cerberus came at a cost; with her own father was one of the Illusive Man's top scientists and financial benefactors, she was forced to fight against her own family, and ultimately killed Doctor Lawson to save a hostage when she and Shepard dismantled Lawson's operation on Horizon. Miranda provided valuable intel on Cerberus, allowing Commander Shepard to lead an assault on Cerberus' base. Had it not been for her efforts to provide key intel, the war likely would have been lost."

Everyone looked at Miranda after the video was turned off. She looked a bit embarrassed, as Shiala, Zack, and Alyna looked at her very admiringly. Even Liara seemed to be experiencing a bit of the 'wow' factor. Shepard simply looked at her proudly, knowing the enormity of her efforts first hand. _Maybe now, the Alliance military will finally give her the honors she deserves_, he thought.

"If they only knew what Liara here did," said Miranda, "They wouldn't be talking so much about me. If not for her efforts, the Crucible would never have been built and galactic society would have been extinguished entirely."

"You seem uncomfortable with the attention, Miranda," Liara observed. "I for one am glad not to have it. Attention makes life harder to live, especially in the profession I've had for the past few years."

"I'm very uncomfortable with it," Miranda confessed. "I was a covert operative; hearing my name on the news makes me feel as though my cover was just blown. And people will have all kinds of expectations of me now."

"Ha! Now you know how I feel," said Shepard with a laugh.

\"I suppose I do," Miranda conceded. "But that was part of the appeal of marrying you; you can have all that unwanted attention. Me? I just want to be a school teacher and leave that life behind. I've earned my normal life, and I plan to enjoy it."

"Normalcy," mused Liara. "It seems we have all found it. What a bunch of misfits we are."

"This just gives me more reason to go to the academy," said Zack excitedly. "With my father a solder and my new parents both war heroes, I feel like destiny has just called out to me."

"You'll make a fine soldier, Zack," assured Liara. "But don't get caught up with destiny; just be the good man you were raised by your parents to be. That will honor their sacrifice. John and Miranda are inspiring, but don't try to be them."

"That's right, Zack," said Miranda, beaming with pride in him. "I knew what a fine young man you are the moment I saw you. And Alyna, I knew what a bright, beautiful girl you were. I'm just glad to be a part of your lives."

"And speaking of bright, beautiful girls," said Shepard, "When are you due, Shiala?"

"Anytime," she laughed. "I'm surprised the stress of the past week hadn't put me into labor, but this little one just isn't ready yet."

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" asked Zack.

"Yes," said Shiala. "Its origin is in Human myth, but as we're in the Sol system, we thought it appropriate. And the name practically sounds like it originates on Thessia. We're going to name her, Athena."

"She'll be my little sis," exclaimed Alyna.

"She'll have the best big sister ever," said Zack. Alyna smiled at him, though her smile was touched with sadness.

"When are you going away, Zack?"

"You mean the Academy? Not for two more years," he said. "But I won't be far and I'll visit as often as I can."

Alyna became teary eyed and ran across to where Zack was sitting and hugged him. "I'll miss you!" He looked completely flabbergasted, though he regained his composure and hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Alyna," he said. "I'll keep in contact with you. I'll miss you too, you know."

Alyna released Zack, but stayed seated next to him. Shepard raised his glass and said, "To the future of the galaxy, and to Zack and Alyna, who embody all our hopes and dreams for that future."

"To the future!" They cheered, raising their classes and clinking them together in a toast.

#

It was not long before Garrus contacted Miranda about the massive amount of data retrieved from the drives of the Cerberus cell's computers. Being ex-Cerberus, he hoped that she could offer some insight. He was not wrong.

"We're lucky, Garrus," she said excitedly. "They really screwed up; in fact, they practically gave us the farm."

"How so?" asked the Turian war hero.

"For starters, the location of a Cerberus installation; the one that 'Maya Brooks' used to rehab the clone prior to the Reaper invasion. Seems that they're keeping salvaged Cerberus tech, along with any Reaper tech, at this installation in the Balkans. Looks like the Reapers left it untouched. Knowing what we know now, it's little wonder."

"Indeed." Garrus rubbed his right mandible as he considered their options. "Miranda, we need to stop this. And we need to get in and destroy it before any of those damned political idiots gets any ideas about military value. You know that they're already arguing about the destruction of the nanides; damned Salarian ambassador is pushing to keep it for study rather than destroy it. And I know how militaries think; anything they can reverse engineer to give them an edge, they'll keep."

"Are they insane?" Miranda became tense, pacing anxiously. "We have no idea how dangerous that tech is, and we've already seen what can happen when it falls into the wrong hands. And I'm sorry, Garrus, but the Alliance military isn't exactly the right hands. And the Salarians are even worse."

"I know," he agreed. "I wouldn't trust it to the Turian military either. I can only hope that Shepard can reign them in and force the issue. But this? Miranda, we need to destroy it. You, Shepard, and I. And with Shepard's rank as an admiral and head of the Rangers, we can do it without the Council getting involved."

"Alright, Garrus; I'm in. But remember, I'm a schoolteacher now. I can't be gone for weeks at a time on covert missions. It's got to be a quick in, surgically strike, and then leave."

"I know," he said. "As the C-Sec executor, I can't be missing for long periods either. I'll talk to Shepard and see what we can figure out."

"You are talking to Shepard," she chided.

"I know," he conceded. "Sorry, Miranda; still not used that."

Miranda just laughed. Garrus took everything so seriously that it was impossible for her not to have fun with it once in a while. And as the data was extremely disturbing, she felt that a bit of levity was in order.

#

"The scientific and military benefits are far too valuable to just destroy it!" Milgran Qex, the Salarian ambassador was adamant that the recovered Reaper tech be studied rather than destroyed. Shepard was glad to be present at the meeting, but could hardly believe the shortsighted stupidity of the politicians.

"Our own military agrees, though I am not entirely comfortable with the idea of keeping it around," commented Prime Minister Osoba.

The Turian ambassador nodded, though he was much more comfortable than Osoba was. The Asari ambassador remained silent, but the Krogan ambassador, Urdnot Dagg, was not having it.

"Salarians and Turians pulling for another weapon that comes out of a needle," he observed belligerently. "That is not surprising, but do the Humans have to support this? And what of the Asari? Do you not remember the war we just fought? Do you not remember the example of your own savior, Admiral Shepard? He destroyed the Collector base rather than try to win a war with tainted tech."

"It figures that a Krogan would not trust Salarians and Turians," scoffed Qex. "If you're people had the means to study it, you wouldn't be advocating it's destruction!"

"Indeed," added the Quarian ambassador, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Rannoch. "Those of us with the means of studying this tech scientifically can see the obvious benefits."

"Means of study are irrelevant," bellowed the Krogan, now standing. "No race, not even my own, can be entrusted with this! The temptation to use it against our own citizens and allies is far too great! This is Reaper tech; it may even be able influence the very minds of those in close proximity to it now that it's active."

"That's absurd …" the Turian ambassador began, but Shepard cut him off.

"No, it isn't," declared Shepard. "Corporations and politics are dirty by design. And militaries all have a win at any cost attitude. I get it; I'm an admiral. This is far too dangerous to be playing with, and you all damn well know it. I was on Sur'kesh; I saw the Yahg specimen you had there against Council law, Qex, so you can drop the pretense of moral high ground." Then he turned to Han'Gerrel. "And you, Han'Gerrel; you replaced Tali as ambassador, and after fighting that war against your own tech run amok, you'd advocate this? Obvious benefits? The only obvious benefits are reprehensible subversions of science; tainted and abominable. You couldn't even control the Geth, and you made them. Now you think you can control Reaper tech? Pathetic."

Shepard stood and looked at the assembled politicians. Kinney was present, which bugged Shepard; it meant that he was being moved up the ladder and groomed for something bigger. "If you idiots play around this crap, it's going to get loose, no matter how hard you try to keep it under wraps. And when it gets loose, I'll be the one brought in to deal with it. And when I deal with it, I'll make sure to take down every last one of you who instigated this … abomination. I already beat the Reapers. I united the Galaxy. I got the Genophage cured so that Krogan boots could bring relief to Palaven so that Earth could get reinforcements. I forged peace with Quarians and the Geth. I was on the ground on Rannoch fighting a Reaper. I was the one who went to Thesia's aid. I was in that Cerberus base that was filled with Reaper tech, fighting indoctrinated forces who were loaded with reverse engineered Reaper tech.

"You want to know where this will all go, you take a long look at my report on Cerberus. You take a long look at my reports on their base and on Horizon. Because that's what it will turn into. And if you go that route, then you will become my avowed enemy. Is that what you want? Because that's what it's gonna be. And before you dismiss my words, keep in mind that not a single one of my avowed enemies lives."

The assembly went silent. They knew that Shepard's threats were not idle, and they knew that Admiral Hackett was behind him. And the galaxy already knew what the Krogan were capable of, and trapped in the Sol System, the rapidly reproducing Krogan were already as populous as the native humans. And more Krogan had survived the Battle for Earth than any other alien species. And they were fiercely loyal to Shepard, a man whom they considered one of their own; a man whose very name meant 'hero' in the Krogan tongue.

The last time the Krogan rebelled, the genophage was deployed to quell them. There would be no silver bullet this time. The human soldiers would gladly cast aside the politicians' and top brass decisions and follow Shepard, and the Krogan would support him to the last. And the humans still had a bad taste in their mouths over the treatment of their plight by the Salarians early in the war.

Finally, the Asari ambassador, Timandra, spoke. "I came to Earth to fight the Reapers after Thessia was invested. I saw what those things did to the Asari. It was a nightmare that I never wish to have again. The Asari stand with Admiral Shepard, and with the Krogan."

Prime Minister Osoba breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have the leverage he needed to buck the various corporate heads and unscrupulous generals. "In light of such overwhelming opposition to keeping it, I move for its destruction. The Alliance Parliament has submitted their votes, and the overwhelming majority favors destruction as well."

"But the Salarian Union …" began Qex, but Osoba held up a hand to silence him.

"I will not jeopardize the safety of the Alliance to satisfy the scientific curiosity of the Salarians, or the profiteering motivations of military industrial complex. I trust that our efforts in sending scientists to repair the Horsehead Nebula relay using our own resources and personnel are a sufficient incentive for you to, say, vote with me? Or should I order those ships home?"

"The Salarian Union stands with Humanity," Qex declared disappointedly.

"As does the Turian Hierarchy," said the Turian Ambasador. "Though I do not agree with the decision personally, we were brothers in arms and have become staunch allies. I'll not sacrifice that for Reaper tech. The benefits of alliance far outweigh the benefits of Reaper tech."

"In light of Shepard's statements," said Han'Gerrel, "The Quarians also stand by the decision made by the Human Prime Minister."

#

Shepard and Garrus personally oversaw the destruction of the Reaper tech, members of each of the species stuck in the Sol System present. Shepard looked at Garrus and shook his head.

"Next time, we destroy it post haste."

"Agreed," said Garrus. "I can't believe it was even up for debate."

"Weeds of the galaxy," said Shepard.

"You've got that right," agreed Garrus.


	15. Chapter 15: Flesh of Our Flesh

**Chapter 15: Flesh of Our Flesh**

The week had been turbulent. Zack had gone back to school, though with Miranda teaching at the elementary school level, she was no longer one of his teachers. In science, he excelled; "Miss Cordell" had prepared him quite thoroughly. Math had never been his strong suit, but he did alright. It was the other areas of study that he had difficulty with, and he had a hard time making friends.

His life as a bullied orphan on a backwater colony, whose only real friend had been an Asari who was little more than a child, had not prepared him for school on the Citadel. Thankfully, he was not bullied. He did not advertise that he was being raised by the Shepards, or that legally, he was their son, but he wondered if life with the Shepards had changed how he carried himself, which may in turn have affected how others perceived him. The fact that he no longer wore ill-fitting or threadbare clothing helped, of that he was sure.

Bullying was no longer a problem, but he found that outside of Shepard's military career, he was woefully unprepared for the history class, and he was probably several grades behind in English and language classes. Physical education was not the chore it had been; likely the better diet he was receiving and regular exercise helped him out, but as a fairly skinny boy, PE was not his forte.

By the end of the week, he was frustrated and less than enthused at the prospect of returning on Monday. That was when he learned that his parents were going away on a mission for the weekend. He knew that it had something to do with the Cerberus tech, but he had really hoped that Miranda could help him with some of his schoolwork.

"I really wish that I could stay," Miranda assured him. "Believe me, I have no hankering for my old life. But if we don't address this …, well, let's just say that we need to address this; it's personal. However, I do pay attention; your aunt Ori will be here. She's as smart as I am and very well educated."

"Thanks, Mom," he said, somewhat mollified. "I just wish I could see you and dad this weekend."

"Yeah, me too," said John, entering the room. "But when I get back, we need to talk about something. Something good, but I can't tell you about it just yet." He smiled and winked at Zack.

Zack was now burning with curiosity, especially when it became clear that Miranda had no idea what he was talking about. Before he could reflect more, the door chime sounded and he went to answer it. He had developed the habit of using the vid-com, and was pleased to see Oriana's face on the screen. He quickly opened the door and was greeted by his aunt, Oriana rushing in and hugging him.

"Surprise!" Her smile was so bright that he did not have the heart to tell her that he already knew she was coming.

"Cool! Are you staying here for the weekend?"

"Yup," she said. "Just you and me; let's see what kind of trouble we can get into!" With a disapproving look from Miranda, she added, "After studying, of course."

"Of course," Zack agreed, deciding that he might like a weekend with Aunt Ori.

"Alright, people," said Shepard, which was greeted with peals of laughter from both Oriana and Miranda. "What?"

"Oh, my God!" Ori was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. "Alright, people; hell yeah; and my favorite, I should go." She pointed at him, covering her mouth and trying not to laugh even harder. "Every time I hear you say those things, it just makes me laugh hysterically. Oh, that and watching you dance."

"She's right, John," Miranda chided, trying not to laugh too hard herself. "You tend to talk to friends and family like you talk to your crew when you're commanding them. 'Alright people,' being a prime example. It's definitely quirky, but please don't ever change. You make me laugh, and after a lifetime of pressure and the threat of serious consequences for any failure, I really need that."

"Okay, okay," Ori said, reigning in her laughter. "I'm good, I'm good."

"Well in that case," said Shepard with a smile, "We should go." This got Ori going again. He shook his head, smiling; Oriana was as bubbly and goofy as Miranda was serious and professional. _What a contrast_, he thought.

#

The Shepards and Garrus shipped out on the Normandy with Captain Riley, the Normandy crew, and a company of one hundred rangers. Liara, and Jacob and Brynn joined them as well; Shepard wanted people who both knew what they were looking at vis-a-vis Reaper tech and who could be trusted. Shepard gave Riley her orders and then handed her the ship. He was on hand to answer questions about the mission, but the voyage was short, so there was not a lot of time in transit. He and Miranda spent most of their time in his cabin. Miranda was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Come on, Miranda; what's wrong?"

"This facility," she began. "It's going to be my father's work. Anytime he's involved, it takes me to a very dark place. And no matter how bad I think it can be, somehow, it's always worse." She shook her head and put her hand to her brow. "Even now, now that I have a life that is happier than anything I ever imagined, I still have nightmares. God, I had this one horrible dream that you were married to Ashley, and that my father used Leviathan spheres to control me, causing me to turn on the Normandy crew, and used Kasumi to kill Ashley. Then he captured me and began cutting me apart. You rescued me, and we ended up together, but the sensation of being at his mercy was so real while I was dreaming it."

"Don't worry, Miranda," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll beat this. And then maybe you'll sleep a little better."

"Make love to me, Shepard."

"Miranda?"

"Make love to me. Like before we flew through the Omega 4 Relay. If I'm going to relive a memory, I want it to be that; not any of the horrible memories that that man gave me growing up."

Shepard answered her by kissing her neck and unzipping her top. She closed her eyes and reveled as her husband's love took her away from her nightmares, her dread of what they would find, and from the unhappy memories that this mission was bringing to the surface.

#

The SSV London was in port, and Oriana had called Ashley Vega for English lit assistance. She remembered that Shepard had spoken at length about the captain's passion for English literature and poetry, and so she called in the second Human Spectre to help Zack. And of course, with Ashley came Vega.

Vega was an endless source of amusement for Oriana. He always called her 'Oriana Lawson,' even though she had been raised practically from birth by another family, and her legal surname was Branson. But Vega had never internalized that detail, always assigning Miranda's maiden surname to her.

Of course, Vega also was known to say outlandish off the cuff things, often in an effort to show off. Many of Vega's lines of reasoning could be summed up with the words, 'seemed like a good idea at the time.'

As she listened to Ashley work with Zack, she giggled to herself at what a couple Ashley and James were. Ashley was much more serious than he, very driven, and very focused. In that regard, Ashley was a lot like Miranda; driven by a fear of not being good enough, though in Ashley's case, she was hot tempered and passionate, whereas Miranda was cool and professional. James, by contrast, was almost like a beach bum, seeming to take nothing seriously. Oriana knew that James did, in fact, take things very seriously; Shepard never would have pushed for him to get a command if he did not. But James used humor to hide his own insecurities, just as Miranda and Ashley used their careers.

"So Lawson, you think Miranda and Shepard will be back before tomorrow night?"

"James," protested Oriana, "my last name is not Lawson. Regardless, please call me Oriana."

"Sorry, Chiquita."

"Do I look like a banana to you?"

"Um … no."

"Then don't call me one!" Oriana protested with mock indignation. But in reality, she was simply yanking his chain.

"Hey, you two goofballs," interjected Ashley, "Zack is done here, and I'm hungry. What say we double date and head to the Fishdog Foodshack?"

"Eeewwww!" Oriana wrinkled her nose in protest. Zack looked aghast at the thought.

Vega raised an eyebrow. "Varen meat? Really Ash? I thought it was Shepard who became the honorary Krogan, not you."

"Yup," she replied. "Never think when you're hungry."

"Um, sushi?" offered Oriana, raising her hand as if to be counted.

"Nah," protested Vega. "I need beef, like real meat. And I know just the place; come on!"

#

Miranda and Shepard rejoined the crew in the CIC. Riley took one look at Miranda and nodded approvingly. Then she turned to Shepard.

"We're here, Admiral," she announced. "You came just in time."

"You have no idea," purred Miranda, eliciting a sidelong glance from Traynor. Shepard laughed.

"Hell yeah," he said enthusiastically. "Um … we're here!"

"Nice save, Admiral," said Riley, winking. "I may have to borrow it sometime."

Samantha blushed brightly. Shepard laughed, and then gestured Riley to follow him to the conference room. Shepard, Miranda, and Riley were joined by Garrus, Liara, Jacob and Brynn Taylor.

"Alright people," Shepard began, causing Miranda to laugh, thinking of the morning's conversation with Ori. "Scans show a force of seventy six, some likely scientists. We go in, we neutralize the threat, and we determine the nature of the tech. Liara and Brynn graciously agreed to come with us, and Jacob's an always welcome bonus. If it's Reaper tech, we destroy it immediately, no questions asked, no studying it, no considering it for future use. The rest of it is we'll deal with on a case by case basis.

"The Cerberus forces we will meet are not expected to be much of a problem, but don't treat them lightly; if we can get through this without casualties, great, but don't hesitate to put them down if the situation calls for it. The scientists and ringleaders need to be taken alive if at all possible. Questions?"

"Yeah," said Jacob. "Based on the schematic, there's only one way in; the front door. How much of a drop do we have?"

"Not much; they know we're here."

"Good," said Garrus. "I prefer a straight up fight."

"Speak for yourself," said Miranda. "I want to go home with my husband to our son, and get back to my normal life."

"Yeah," agreed Jacob. "Brynn and I only agreed to this weekend excursion because you said it's gonna be a quick in and out. I'm not looking to get back in action."

"And that's why we've got a company of Rangers," said Shepard. "This won't be a small fire team going up against seventy-plus shock troops; this will be full company of the very best, being led by Captain Riley, Garrus, Jacob, and myself. Once the facility is secured, we'll escort Miranda, Liara, and Brynn into the facility and take stock of what we've found."

"Damn, Shepard," said Jacob, "you don't mess around, do you?"

"With the lives of my best friends and our wives on the line? Not one bit. Now get your gear and let's move out, people."

#

The Rangers proved to be more than a match for the Cerberus forces, who were in full retreat the entire time. When they saw Shepard and Garrus, many threw down their weapons and surrendered. The scientists surrendered immediately. Less than ten minutes after the Rangers went in, a detachment of Rangers returned to inform Miranda, Brynn, and Liara that the facility was secure and that Shepard would be out shortly to bring them in.

Shortly turned into over an hour, but Shepard finally returned with Garrus and Jacob, a troubled, somewhat angry look on his face. Miranda just knew that it was not going to be good.

"Shepard," she said, "Were there … casualties?"

"None on our side," he replied. "And very few on theirs; they pretty much surrendered once they realized that they were outmatched."

"Then … it's going like clockwork?"

"Save your assessment of 'clockwork' until you see what's inside," he cautioned. "If it is what I think it is, then you and I have some serious decisions to make." Then he looked at his squadmates, saying, "Garrus, Jacob, take Liara and Brynn inside and get them looking at the Cerberus tech. Leave the vault for me, like we discussed."

"I'm on it, Shepard," said Garrus as he and Jacob led the two scientists away.

"Shepard, what are you saying?" Her head was spinning at his words. Her first thought was that he had learned something about her that made him doubt their marriage. _But I've told him everything about my past, my time with Cerberus_, she thought. _Hell, I was in Cerberus when we met. What could it be_?

He kissed her, reassuring her. "The best way to show is to just show you. Let's just say that there's a package in here that you and I have sole discretion in dealing with, the brass and parliament be damned."

Now she was genuinely intrigued, though at the same time, apprehensive. _It must be something my father left behind_, she thought. She squeezed Shepard's hand tightly, sharing in his strength as she did. She let go of her fears, secure in her husband's presence. _It's time to lay all the old fears and apprehension about my father aside for good_, she thought. He was five years dead and it was high time for her to shake his grip from her life.

Garrus and Jacob took Brynn and Liara to look at assorted tech, as Riley and the Rangers secured the facility. Shepard, meanwhile, walked Miranda to a vault like metal door with a wheel set in the center to unlatch and open it. Shepard turned it and pulled, revealing another chamber with a large glass tube holding a young girl, no more than thirteen. The girl was suspended in some kind of liquid, a breath mask over her mouth and nose, tubes sticking into her at various points. She was nude, and perfectly formed, her auburn hair floating serenely in the liquid. Miranda looked at the face and even without seeing the nose and mouth, she knew exactly what this girl was.

"Ori's replacement," she gasped, turning and holding Shepard, burying her face against his chest. "Oh God, why, why, why?"

"She's a lot more than just 'Ori's replacement," he said. "Garrus, Jacob, and I went over the data. She was a replacement for us; you, and also me."

She pulled back and looked up at him incredulously. "You? How?"

"She's a clone, Miranda. Cerberus had my DNA on file, and of course, your father had yours. She's a synthesis of the two of us. Apparently, he figured out how to solve the infertility problem. Nanides were to be used to control her, but thankfully, they were not to be introduced to her until she was further along. He died before she ever got there. Nice job on that, by the way."

Her eyes were misting over and she clenched her fists as she thought about what her father had intended for this poor child. Then Shepard gently lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes.

"Miranda, she is us. She's made from us. We adopted Zack, but this girl, she is ours. I think we should adopt her, and do it fast before any of our so called superiors get any ideas. But if you're not comfortable with that, I can find a good home for her."

"No," she said, tears now streaming down her face. "No, Shepard, don't do that. More than anything, I've wanted a child of my own; a child with you. I cannot conceive and bear that child, but this girl, she is ours, just as you say." Miranda looked back at the girl in the tube and was overcome with love for her. "I could never turn her away, Shepard. Please, bring her with us. Let's take her home."

#

Vega took Zack, Ashley, and Oriana to Verner's Steakhouse, the best steakhouse on the Citadel. As they took their seats, Ashley had the look of someone trying to figure out a serious conundrum.

"Verner's … why does that name sound familiar?"

"Don't know," said Vega. "I just know the food here is muy bueno."

"Verner," said Oriana. "Not coming up with anything. And if the name were anything more important than a restaurant, I'd know."

"Wait a minute," said Ashley, as she looked at the menu. "Is this the owner? _Conrad_ Verner?" She pointed at the picture of the owner on the front of the menu.

"Conrad Verner, yeah that's his name," said Vega.

"Oh … my … God!" Ashley could hardly believe it. "This guy was a creepy Shepard-fan. He even ran around impersonating Shepard while he was believed dead. He finally did some good on the Citadel, helping Shepard to take out a Cerberus operative. By accident, but still. Wow. Talk about weird!"

The waitress came and took their orders, after which Vega broached the subject of Zack and the academy.

"So, amigo, I hear you're lookin' to go into the academy and become an Alliance officer. This true?"

"Yes," Zack declared proudly. "I want to be like my parents, Shepard especially!"

"You mean Miranda?" Oriana teased, laughing as Zack shook his head.

"No!" He protested, then realized what he had just said, but not before his Aunt Ori teased him some more.

"No? What's wrong with my sister? She's brave, resourceful, strong, caring; why don't you want to be like that?"

"No, I mean, yes!" He tried to make a good save. "I want to be those things, but a guy. Like Shepard."

"But she is Shepard," laughed Oriana.

"But she wasn't before, I mean …" He stammered, trying to find the words, but Ori touched his arm and smiled.

"You know I'm just kidding with you," she said. "It's only natural for you to want to emulated your dad. You're a young man, and he's a fine male role model."

"You know, Shepard was an enlisted man," said Ashley. "His mom couldn't afford to send him to the Academy. He joined the Marines right out of school and worked with the grunts."

"That's right, Amigo," said James. "And Shepard never forgot what it was like to be a regular soldier on the ground. It's part of what makes him great. The men know that he isn't just a hot-shot officer; he's an enlisted man who went through everything they did, and then earned his reputation by kicking so much ass, the next generation of bad guys felt it. Then he held out on Elysium during the Blitz. That's what cemented his rep with the men."

"It's a lot to live up to," Zack observed. "I don't want to disappoint him. Maybe I should enlist?"

"Shepard's not like that," said Ori. "He doesn't need you to live out his dream; he did that on his own. He wants you to live out your own dreams, to be your own man. Don't retread the ground he's already walked; make your own way, be your own man, and find your own 'Miranda' and settle down and live a happy life."

"My own Miranda?"

"Yeah, your own Miranda," said Ori. "That one soul-mate who understands you and complements you. Fame and greatness? He isn't interested in that. He just tries his best to be a good man and to do the right thing. If fame and greatness come, then so be it, but he doesn't seek it out."

"Hey, that little Asari Chiquita's kinda cute," offered Vega.

Ashley punched his arm. "James! She's only twelve! And for an Asari, that's like a six year old! And Zack's only in seventh grade!"

"Yeah, but you've seen Liara, right Zack? I mean, damn! Look at the beauties they grow up to be!" Vega elbowed Zack, still ignoring Ashley's efforts to keep him further inserting his foot into his mouth.

"We're friends," said Zack, "but she's not ready for dating. Like Mrs. Vega said, Alyna is like a six year old. And look at Mrs. Vega, Miranda, and my Aunt Oriana; human girls grow up to be incredibly beautiful too!"

"I like this kid," said Ashley approvingly. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Now Zack, Mister Vega, is a true gentleman," said Oriana. "Good looks, courage, heart, and the art of diplomacy. The ladies will be lining up for you, Zack Hudson."

Zack blushed at Oriana's compliment, but shook his head. "I'm not good looking. I'm just a skinny kid from a backwater colony. If it weren't for Miranda and Admiral Shepard adopting me, I'd just be a nobody."

"Now that aint true, Amigo," countered Vega. "I mean, look at me; I was as much of a nobody as anyone. My dad hates me; don't even know if he's still alive. My uncle encouraged me to enlist. I was just a dumb grunt. But things turn around. I made my way as a marine, then I ended up with Shepard. Yeah, he really looked out for me after the war; he made sure I got the London, but he wouldn't have done any of that if were a screw up. And yeah, I married the hottest babe ever to wear an Alliance uniform, not to mention become a Spectre, but if I were an asshole, we wouldn't be together."

"Consider yourself redeemed, Captain Vega," purred Ashley.

"Thanks," he said, looking relieved. "But seriously, Zack; there were lots of kids that needed homes after the war. Miranda didn't bring any of them home. She may have looked out for a few of them along the way, but she didn't adopt them. Miranda chose you for a reason. She's talked about you. A lot! She talked about character, bravery, and kindness and empathy. Those are the qualities of a hero."

"Thanks," said Zack. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tellin' it like it is, Zack," replied Vega. "Besides, Ori would be dateless without you here."

Oriana and Ashley punched him in the arms, all three of them laughing. Zack laughed a bit, trying not to blush at the comment. Being the only teen in a group of adults, he did not want to overstep his bounds. But Ori hugged him and laughed.

"It's not every day that I'm escorted by a brave, kind, and empathetic young man," she said. "There's a reason you're my favorite nephew."

"Yeah," chided Vega; "your sister only has one kid."

Ori and Ashley punched his arms again, laughing.

"Oooh, you're gonna be in the doghouse tonight," laughed Ashley. "At least this time you're not trying to prove that physical conditioning trumps biotics. It was bad enough when you did it with Liara. I don't even want to imagine if you did that with Miranda."

"Or how about Samara?" offered Oriana.

"Cold blooded justice runs hot," proclaimed Vega, winking at Zack, knowing he would draw more mock ire from the ladies at the table.

The food came and the four proceeded to eat, enjoying each other's company. Dinner with Aunt Ori, and the Captains Vega was so different from Miranda and Shepard, Zack observed. His parents were very reserved. They were very warm, and never missed an opportunity to show affection to either Zack or each other, but they never cut up the Vegas or Ori. He definitely wanted to do this again.

#

The Rangers destroyed every last bit of Reaper tech that Liara and Brynn identified, while Shepard and Miranda brought in some Rangers to move the tube on board the ship. The surviving Cerberus personnel were all restrained and a camp was set up to house them away from the facility until Alliance forces could secure them.

Once the girl was aboard the ship, the entire crew was sworn to secrecy about her existence. Soon, Alliance forces arrived to take possession of the facility and the Normandy was on her way back to the Citadel. Miranda and John were finally alone in his cabin and Miranda had to know the answer to a question that had been bothering her.

"John, we swore the crew to secrecy, but what about the prisoners? They're bound to reveal her existence."

"Jacob extracted all files related to her and not all of the prisoners knew; only a select few."

"Yes, but they won't swear to secrecy."

"Miranda, you were a top operative. I think you know where this is going."

"Yes, I suppose I do. They're among the Cerberus casualties, aren't they."

"Yeah, they are," he confirmed. He looked down as he spoke, clearly conflicted about the decision to kill them. But Miranda touched his cheek and smiled.

"John, you really do have a father's protective instinct, you know. Don't beat yourself up; it had to be done. They were not innocents; they were terrorists who intended to use this child … _our_ child to commit atrocities. You were right to kill them."

"I know, but the idea of executing unarmed people, even monsters, just bugs the hell out of me. I can't just blow it off."

"I know, John, and that's why I love you. You may think less of me, but I was asking to make sure that that was indeed what you did, and to persuade you to kill them if you hadn't already. Please don't think of me as a monster, Shepard."

"I love you, Miranda. I could never think of anything but to love you."

They practically fell onto the love seat in each others' arms, holding each other. Miranda felt safe and secure in his arms as he held her. No words were spoken; they each savored the other's presence, occasionally sharing a kiss. Finally, their escape from the realities of the day came to an end when Captain Riley's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Admiral Shepard, we'll be at the Citadel in fifteen minutes. I think we need to decide what to do with that package we have down in the cargo hold."

"Agreed," he replied. "Meet me in the conference room; I'm on my way."

"Interruptions," purred Miranda. "You know, I looked at her programming; thankfully it was incomplete, and thankfully, the things she was programmed with were language and the basics of human interaction. And the threat of the Reapers; apparently she was meant to be used against the Reapers if you died. Of course, nanides would have rendered her useless."

"So what are you getting at, Miranda?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; interruptions, that's what. We're going to have plenty raising her; she'll be like a little child mentally. Lots of interruptions. So I guess I'm glad that we can make the most of these short snippets of time together between crisis and duties."

"Yeah, I hear you," he agreed. "But I don't intend to have only 'short' snippets of time with you. We'll get home, and we'll raise our children. And we'll be a family; with lots of husband and wife time." He kissed her to emphasize that last part.

"Oh, John," she purred.

#

The conference was brief; the Normandy was to pull into the Ranger's dock, a dock that Shepard and Ashley had a measure of control over. Then they would open the tank on the ship, get the girl to the ship's medbay, and awaken her. From there, the Shepards would escort her home. Of course, they still had to explain how their twelve to thirteen year old daughter materialized out of thin air, but at least she would be off of the ship and in their home.


	16. Chapter 16: Fem-Shep

**Chapter 16: Fem-Shep**

Still in Normandy's Medbay, the Shepards stood watch with their new daughter. Born of Henry Lawson's twisted designs, perhaps together, they could bring something good from it all. Doctor Chakwas oversaw the awakening of the little girl, and everything seemed to be going well. Her vitals were coming up, and her breathing seemed normal.

"Shepard, I have to say that you and Miranda have truly gone above and beyond the call of duty in this," she observed. "Anyone else would have killed her, or turned her over to Alliance R&amp;D."

"I couldn't do that," replied John. "She's a person, not a thing. She deserves a loving home and a normal life. Besides, she's part of us; she's family. And nobody gets left behind."

"She's just … perfect," whispered Miranda, holding back tears of joy as she gently stroked the little girl's cheek. "You're my daughter," she cooed, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Then I suppose all she needs is a name," said Doctor Chakwas. "Unless she came with one."

"She did," said Miranda. "Not the name I would have chosen, but she's been programmed with the name, 'Jane Shepard' by my father. I only hope that he hasn't made her into a xenophobe as well."

"Don't you worry, Miranda," assured Doctor Chakwas, "you and Shepard will get that sorted out. If Shepard could bring Pressley around; if Shepard could bring Jack and Grunt around, then this little girl should do just fine. And don't forget, Miranda; when you first met Shepard, you were Cerberus' top operative. And yet, you broke free of it all. With you and Shepard as her parents, she will turn out just fine." The doctor paused, then said, "Ah, it looks like our patient is stirring."

A soft moan escaped the girl's lips as she slowly gained consciousness for the first time. Her eyes slowly fluttered, finally opening. She looked around slowly, taking in the med bay and then looking at Karin Chakwas, John and Miranda Shepard, a slight look of terror in her eyes. But Miranda smiled broadly at her and then leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't be afraid, Jane," she said softly. "We're here for you, Jane. We're here for you." Miranda scooped her up and held her tightly. The little girl stiffened momentarily, but as Miranda held her, softly cooing loving words into her ear, stroking her auburn hair. The girl calmed and timidly returned Miranda's embrace.

The little girl had auburn hair, Shepard noticed. _Just like my mom when she was young_, he thought. Now that she was out of the fluid, he could see that she had Miranda's jawline, chin, and mouth. Her eyes were Shepard's, while the rest was a mix of the two of them. _She really is our daughter_, he thought.

"Jane," he said softly, "Welcome to the Normandy."

She looked at him, a mixture of fear and curiosity in her eyes. She looked around, trying to make sense of the world around her. Lawson had prepared her with a learning program similar to the one Okeer had used to educate Grunt in the tank. But though she likely could understand them, and may even be able to speak intelligibly, she had never seen the real world. She was, for all intents and purposes, a newborn. And Miranda held her lovingly, beaming with the pride of a new mother.

"Oh, Jane," cooed Miranda, "I love you, my child."

"Who are …" Jane tried to speak, but had a hard time forming the sentence. But Miranda knew what she was asking.

"I'm your mother," she said softly. "Your mum. And that man is your father."

"Mom…my," Jane said, a slight smile forming on her lips as she bonded with Miranda.

Miranda gently lifted her from the tank and Shepard wrapped her in a blanket. Miranda and Shepard held her, together as a couple. Shepard stroked her hair, causing her to look up at him, smiling.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jane," he said with a smile, his own eyes misting over slightly.

"Thankfully," said Doctor Chakwas, "mother and child don't need to spend any time in the hospital. You'd better get her home; you know we can't expect to remain free of scrutiny for much longer."

"Thanks, Karin," Shepard said to her. "You really came through on this one. I've already contacted Admiral Hackett, so he's working from his end to keep us in the clear."

"That's reassuring," replied Karin Chakwas. "Shepard, Miranda, I dare say that this has been the happiest, most joyous emergency I've ever attended. Be well, all of you."

"You too, Karin," said Shepard. "I'm just glad you're still attached to the Normandy."

"For a few more weeks, as you well know."

"What happens in a few more weeks?" asked Miranda.

"Retirement, Miranda. I have served since before the war with your husband, and at one point with you. We've done great things together, but I'm not young; I wasn't then. It's been a good run, but I'm afraid that I cannot keep up with the demands of the military. Would that I could, but I can't. I'll be working in a clinic on the Citadel, much like Doctor Michel back when we first met. But you may rest assured, I won't retire without a party."

"Vega will glad to hear that," laughed Shepard.

"Indeed he will," mused Chakwas. "Joker certainly was. I'll keep you posted on the details, but don't spread it around too much; I'd like a little control over the guest list."

"Deal, Doc," said Shepard.

"Thank you, Karin," said Miranda tearfully. She gently handed Jane to Shepard and then hugged Karin tightly. "You don't know how happy you have made me today."

"Only as happy as you made me when you brought Shepard back," the doctor replied. "Now go and show that little girl what a loving family she's become a part of."

"Take care, Doc," said Shepard. "We'll see you soon."

#

It was hard to believe that the entire mission had taken less than forty eight hours. Shepard and Miranda arrived home late Sunday morning with Jane. Miranda had no idea how she would balance caring for her with her duties as a teacher, but she had no doubts that her husband would make up the balance for her. A message awaited them from Oriana, saying that she and Zack had gone out for brunch.

Like his old apartment, this one was large and had four bedrooms on the upper level, plus a guest room downstairs. They picked out one of the upstairs rooms and laid Jane into the bed, gently unwrapping her from the blanket and covering her.

"She'll need clothes and food," noted Shepard. "We probably have food that she can eat, but we'll need more. I'll go pick up what we need while you get her settled in."

"Good thinking, John. And please; girls' clothes, not military clothes for kids."

"Come on, Miranda; I know a thing or two about women and clothing."

"Yes; taking it off of me," she chided. "And you're quite knowledgeable in that. But for Jane, she needs …"

"I know, Miranda. I'll get something nice."

Suddenly, she looked worried. "John, you don't think Zack will be upset, do you? I mean, we didn't exactly consult him, and unlike most women who have children, I had no baby bump and came home from the hospital with a tween instead of an infant."

"I think he'll be alright," assured Shepard. "I've got a little time off coming here, so I'll take it so that we can all acclimate to having a new daughter without too much disruption of the school schedule."

"Thanks, John. Normal life?"

"Hardly," he laughed. "But you know what? It's my life with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

#

Shepard made the trip a lot faster than he thought he would. He rounded up several outfits that should fit a girl her size, and a lot of the foodstuffs recommended by Karin. He also picked out some children's books appropriate to a younger daughter, including some for new readers, just in case Lawson's imprint did not teach her those skills. He purchased some toys, dolls, and a cute backpack that she might need for school when the time came.

Then, he passed the gun shop at Rhodam Expeditions. Inside was Garrus, thoroughly engrossed in the new arrivals. He walked in and tapped Garrus on the right shoulder while side stepping to the left. Garrus predictably turned to see nobody, then turned left to see Shepard.

"Shepard, did you see the new Carnifex?"

"Not yet, but I did come by to pick up a gun for Zack. I'm taking him to the Armax Arena soon, so I wanted to get him something suited to his size an experience."

"Shepard!" The gun merchant, Etarn Tiron, recognized Shepard from his visit prior to the Collector mission. "Your endorsement was the best! Unfortunately, I lost everything when the Citadel was taken by the Reapers."

"You survived," said Shepard with no small amount of joy; he had thought the enthusiastic gun merchant dead after the war. "Good to see you!"

"I … closed up shop to help with the war effort," Etarn explained. "I thought my family would be safe living on the Citadel. Well, we all know how that ended."

"Sorry for your loss, my friend," said Shepard. "And thanks for taking up arms with us. The Turians really came through for Earth. Humanity will never forget it."

"Yes, well, I rebuilt and got on with my life," Etarn said proudly. "My family would have wanted me to, and I'll be damned if the Reapers are going to defeat me after you killed them. And you really came through for us, what with the Krogan and all, and then you came through for everyone. The Turians will never forget that either."

"So, what kind of expeditions have you been running?" asked Garrus. "Without access to Palaven, it must be a rough business."

"Oh, not at all," Etarn declared excitedly. "We have a special arrangement with the Armax Arena; several maps that duplicate the hunting experience on Palaven. And then, we contracted with the Humans to do big game hunting on Earth. Until I came to your planet, Shepard, I never realized what magnificent beasts you humans had to contend with! Lions, tigers, bears, and all manner of large herbivores! Executor Vakarian, you should definitely take one of our safaris. You won't regret it!"

"Very tempting," said Garrus. "It would get me out from behind my desk. Shepard, what about you?"

"You know Shepard," interjected Etarn, "I've learned that it's much more than just the common enemy of the Reapers that binds our people together; Turians and Humans are like kindred spirits in the galaxy! And when I read of your Roman Empire, I must say, Shepard, I was impressed! But to see you and Garrus Vakarian on a safari together? Hah! The stuff of legends, I tell you!"

"Say," said Garrus, "how about an endorsement from Admiral Shepard and Executor Vakarian?"

"You two would do that for me? Ah ha! No other gun shop will have that kind of endorsement!"

Garrus and Shepard set up a camera and gave a glowing recommendation to Rhodam Expedtions. Shepard then bought a new pistol for Zack. It was a newer M-4 Predator; like the older pistol, but with all of the lightweight material modifications and recoil dampeners that people frequently applied to the pistol in years past made standard so as to have better civilian appeal. It had plenty of power and accuracy, and was very light weight with little recoil. He figured he would bring Zack by for armor later.

"Good to see you again, Etarn," he said. "Garrus and I may have to take you up on that. But right now, fatherhood calls, so I should go."

"Come back anytime, Shepard!"

"I will; my son needs to be outfitted for the Armax Arena. See you soon!"

#

As he landed his skycar, Shepard was glad that his apartment had its own skycar dock; it was one of the things he would have liked on his old apartment. He then unloaded his cargo and brought it all inside. Zack and Oriana were just walking in at the same time, Zack laughing and her giggling about something.

"Hey, perfect timing," he said.

"Um … girls clothes?" Ori looked sideways at him as she spoke.

"Yeah, and guns," said Shepard, somewhat defensively. "You got a problem with it?"

She responded with laughter. Shepard never quite knew what made her laugh, but she was very easily amused. It always surprised him, given that she had the same 200 IQ that Miranda had. He imagined that she was also biotic, but she had never had the implants or the amp installed, and seemed to have no interest. He smiled; Ori's constant laughter always lightened the mood when she was around. And with her leaving fairly soon, he decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

"Shepard, I swear, I'm going to steel my nephew here away. He's way too much fun!"

"Not happening," he laughed. "I've got plans for him. After all …" Then he looked at Zack and said in a deep, foreboding voice, "I **am** your father."

Zack and Oriana burst out laughing at Shepard's Darth Vader impression, though Ori noted, "You do that waaaay too well. So what's cooking?"

"Both of you had better sit down," he said, his tone getting serious. "A lot happened on the mission. Life changing things, in fact."

"Mom! She's not …" Zack was suddenly filled with apprehension, thinking that he was going to hear that another parent had died. Ori went white at the thought.

"Not at all," he assured them. "In fact, she's upstairs, hopefully resting. We found a lot of things at the facility, but one thing we found was something that only Miranda and I could take custody of."

"Only you and Miranda? Was it something that Henry Lawson constructed?" Oriana refused to ever refer to that man as her father; the man she knew as her father had raised from infancy in a kind and loving home. Lawson was a monster. "If it is, please tell me you have it locked up … or jettisoned it into the sun, or something like that."

"Nothing like that," he said. "Zack, this concerns you, which is why I wanted you to sit down for this. Things might be a bit … livelier around here in the coming weeks. We found a tank housing a clone. She was meant to replace me, had I died. But she's actually a synthesis of Miranda and I. Ori, she's only about twelve. We couldn't turn her over to Alliance R&amp;D, so Zack, it looks like you're going to have sister."

"And I'll have a niece," said Oriana softly. "Shepard, it's almost too much to hope that that monster's efforts have yielded a daughter who is actually yours and Miri's flesh and blood, a sister for Zack, and … Shepard, this is fantastic!"

"Is … she nice?" Zack had a hopeful look in his eyes, but also some apprehension. "Alyna will be happy if she is."

"She can barely speak," he said. "Lawson did some kind of knowledge imprint; she has the basics of language and culture, and was named Jane. She bonded with Miranda almost instantly. I've already gotten Hackett and Osoba in the loop, so her legally being our daughter is taken care of. I'll be taking some time off; I've got a ton of vacation saved up, but Zack, she's going to need her big brother to look out for her when I'm finally off of vacation."

"You can count on me, Dad!"

"Speaking of that, Miranda told me about your trip to the Armax Arena; she said you did well, but that the gun was a bit heavy for you. So … I got you something today." Shepard then removed the case from his packages and handed it to Zack.

Taking the case as though it were made of fine crystal, Zack's hands shook. He had a feeling he knew what it was, and he could hardly believe that Shepard had gotten it. He carefully laid it on the table and undid the latches, gently lifting the case. Inside was a lightweight M-4 Predator pistol, similar to the one he had used with Miranda, but lighter and more accurate. Shepard had added an under the barrel laser sight.

"You're gonna need this when you and I go later this week," Shepard announced. "I'll take you to Rhodam Expeditions and get you outfitted with some decent light body armor as well. By the time you're ready for the Academy, you'll be good on your feet and be a good shot. Once you're used to that pistol, we'll work on a shotgun. Get good with that, and we'll add the rifle."

"Wow!" Zack could not form any other words. He quickly put the pistol back in its case and hugged Shepard, managing to say, "Thank you!"

Oriana smiled at the two of them, then reached over and touched Shepard's arm. "You're a great dad, Shepard," she said. "And he's a fine young man."

"That he is," said Shepard confidently. "Now, let's go meet the newest addition to the Shepard family."

#

Miranda held Jane, rocking her back and forth while seated on the side of the bed. The little girl clung tightly to her. Miranda cooed gentle words to her, which caused Jane to snuggle up to Miranda even more. Miranda held Jane for what seemed like hours, reveling in motherhood, when Jane spoke.

"Mommy," she said softly, almost timidly.

"I'm here, Jane. I'm here."

"Bad dream, Mommy. Bad dream over."

"Bad dream?" Miranda was puzzled. It seemed that her father's imprint had succeeded; Jane could indeed speak, though her speech was very childlike. But what bad dream could this poor child have had.

"Bad man talking. Mean. No love."

Miranda began to cry, holding the girl tighter. She knew exactly what Jane was talking about: Henry Lawson's imprint must have involved him speaking into her mind. His voice was always arrogant and cold, demanding and harsh. Miranda lived with it until she was sixteen. It was then that she had taken Oriana and found a loving family for her, and then struck out on her own. Sixteen years of misery. No mother to love her. And an unrelenting taskmaster of a father. And this poor girl was his captive audience during the time the imprint ran.

"He's gone now," Miranda whispered. "He's gone, and he can never hurt you. There is only love here. Love, affection, and encouragement for you." She let the tears flow as she held her daughter; tears that she had never allowed herself to cry. She wept for the childhood that she was denied, for the mother she never had, and for all the years that she had denied her emotions and kept herself from feeling anything, even joy. As a child, every scrap of happiness had been robbed from her, or somehow tainted by her father. It was so pervasive, so constant, that she finally buried her emotions. Anger and frustration were all that remained, and she honed these to a razor sharp edge; focused and cold.

It was not until she met Shepard that she finally began to feel emotions other than frustration and anger. The first time she had cried since she was a child was in the arms of Shepard when she realize that Niket had betrayed her and that Oriana might be lost. She cried again when he was locked down by the Alliance and she thought they may never see each other again. She cried again after the war, when she had to go into hiding.

When next she cried, it was tears of joy at her reunion with Shepard, and then at their wedding. She cried tears of joy when their adoption of Zack had been finalized and when she and Shepard found that they had a daughter in Jane. Now, the emotional walls damming up her feelings was fully broken and she finally was able to come to terms with more than four decades of emotions that she had pushed down and ignored. It was freeing; cathartic. She finally felt human. More than that, she finally felt like her accomplishments were her own, the weight of her father's shadow finally lifted from her.

#

Shepard heard quiet sobs coming from Jane's bedroom; sobs that belonged to Miranda. He softly knocked and then slowly opened the door. "Miranda? You okay?"

"John," she half said, half sobbed, "I am. For the first time in my life, I am finally whole, fully alive! The deepest walls have come down, John; long buried emotions are finally free. I can finally lay my childhood to rest! How are you? Did you get what we needed?"

"Yeah, I did. And Ori and Zack are here too."

Shepard entered and held both mother and daughter. Zack and Ori entered behind him. They sat down, one on each side. Jane lifted her head from Miranda's bosom and looked at Shepard, then at Oriana, and finally at Zack. She reached out and touched Zack with her left hand, then reached behind to touch Ori. She smiled timidly and said, "Family."

"Yes, we are," declared Shepard. "Yes we are."

As Shepard wrapped his arms around all four of them, Jane felt the love of a father for the first time. Strong, protective, and steadfast; a wellspring of strength and encouragement that ran deeper than anything she had experienced in her short life; a love that could bear her, her mother, and her family up and bring them through any crisis. _Home_, she thought. _Home_.

#

The week was at an end, and Shepard had made good on his promise to take time off and help out at home. Jane was disoriented at first without Miranda's close presence, but she soon bonded with her father and settled into the routine of Miranda and Zack leaving for school and not returning until late in the day. With the week over, Shepard and Miranda switched roles, with Shepard being the one to leave early with Zack.

The skycar cruised into Shepard's bay in the commercial district and he and Zack exited the vehicle. They began walking briskly to Rhodam Expeditions, both excited for the days planned events.

"So Dad, I hear you broke the scoreboard."

"I did," he said with a chuckle. "They had to add more numbers to accommodate me. Others have since scored high enough to warrant the extra digits; Vega's been on a roll for months now, but I've still got the high score."

"Vega said you were an enlisted man; that you didn't go to the Academy. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. I went into the marines right out of high school; my mom couldn't afford the Academy on her salary, and being a 'Shepard' didn't have quite the prestige then that it does now. My grades were good, but I was competing against thousands of other kids whose grades were good, many of whom had done JROTC and ROTC."

"How come you didn't?"

"I did. Well, JROTC. My mom couldn't afford to send me to college, and I had friends who were enlisting. About five of us enlisted together. One didn't pass the medical exam, two washed out of basic, and that left me and a gal who just so happened to be named Jane. Hah! We were inseparable back then. We were even lucky enough to end up serving together after we got out."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Wish I could. Heck, we were talking about marriage, but she was killed on Elysium."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Thanks, Zack, but I've long since grieved for her; I don't mind talking about; the memories are all good ones. Right up to the end. She'd have loved you; young buck all gung ho to serve; we were just like you back then. Anyway, I like to think she's puttin' in a good word for me up there."

"So, should I enlist after high school?"

"That's up to you, Zack. I can afford to send you to the most prestigious universities in Alliance Space. The Academy is very much within your reach. But you don't need to decide that right now," he said with a smile. "Right now, you need to decide on body armor."

The two walked into Rhodam Expeditions as Shepard finished speaking.

"Ah hah! Shepard," exclaimed Etarn as he and Zack entered. "What do you need today? A new gun? Accessories?"

"Body armor for this young man," Shepard declared. "We're heading to the Armax Arena after we leave here. It's his first time in with me, so we need something lightweight, but sturdy. The pistol I bought on Sunday was for him, so he's good arms. Now we just need the armor."

"Ah, you must be Zack! Come, come! I have just the thing for you!"

The Turian merchant walked Zack over to the armor and apparel section of the store and did indeed have something for him; a suit of lightweight body armor originally designed for adept class biotics and infiltrators, topped off with a Securitel helmet. All in black, it looked good on him.

He looked in the mirror and did not recognize the boy looking back at him. Since being adopted by the Shepards, he had put on weight, no longer looking malnourished, and had put on muscle from the regular exercise he was getting by working out with Miranda. The armor and helmet made him look almost like he was ready for deployment, and the confident posture and look in the eyes was something he never saw in the mirror on Callisto. He also noticed that his jawline was getting more prominent. He wondered how much of what he saw had been there before, unable to recognize it due to feeling insecure.

"Alright, Cadet," said Shepard, "you ready for some action?"

"Yes sir!" He snapped to attention and saluted Shepard.

"Look at him, Admiral," beamed Etarn. "Look at his stance, his confident manner, the look of strength in his eyes! Ah hah! By the Spirits, Shepard, he is your son indeed! I know you adopted him, but the spirit in him is like yours when you came through my shop on the way to taking down the collectors. This young man is going to go far indeed!"

"Thanks, Etarn," Shepard said, paying the merchant. "You really come through. I'll have to bring Miranda by sometime; she could use a new kit. Then we'll go in as a family with maximum difficulty and see if we can crack my score with just Miranda."

"Anytime, Shepard, anytime! And young Zack, you go in and show that arena what you're made of!"

"Yes sir!" Zack smiled and saluted Etarn, who jovially saluted him back.

"Alright, Son," said Shepard enthusiastically, "lets's move out!'


	17. Chapter 17: Holiday Cheer

**Chapter 17: Holiday Cheer**

It had been a little over four months since Jane joined the Shepard clan. Admiral Hackett and Prime Minister Osoba had made certain that Jane was listed as the couple's natural daughter, making it impossible for her to be claimed as part of any Cerberus tech find. After the first week, Jane began tentatively exploring the apartment. Miranda and John both helped her with stairs until she was steady on them, but after three weeks, she went up and down stairs like she had been doing it for years.

Zack and Alyna both played with her as much as possible, Alyna growing very close to the new Shepard. Alyna and Jane were, in fact, closer in maturity than Alyna and Zack, and after playing together for the better part of three months, Jane was not only better with speaking the English Miranda, John, and Zack spoke, but was picking up the Asari language with no trouble at all. Shala had given birth to Athena, a very happy occasion, and Jane was able to welcome the little girl into the world with a traditional Asari greeting. Miranda and Shepard beamed with pride that day.

Oriana had been making visits so regularly that she was practically part of the household. Miranda really appreciated her sister's presence, thankful that Ori was able to do much of her own job via video conferencing. Zack appreciated her presence as well, and Miranda noted that the boy had transferred the crush he used have on her to Oriana. Oriana, for her part, did little to discourage him, and even flirted innocently with him, thus actually encouraging him.

Miranda did not know how she felt about that; Miranda was older than Shepard by four years, which made her glad that Shepard apparently appreciated an older, stronger lady. But she hoped that the twelve year old Zack was not pining away for the twenty eight year old Oriana. _Sixteen years difference_, Miranda thought. _Wonder if he realizes that she'll be thirty six when he's old enough to date? Wait a minute; I was forty three when he first came into my class and he fell for me pretty hard. Damn; this may be tougher than I thought_.

But she put it from her mind; today was Saturday, December twentieth, and as of today, Miranda and Zack were on winter break. The next week would be Christmas. Though she had never been religious herself, Shepard was, at least nominally. But while he was not the most observant, he loved Christmas. And this would be their first Christmas together. She had done most all of her shopping, though in truth, Shepard had little interest in gifts. The kids, she and Shepard had gone all out for. But for Shepard himself, she wanted to get something special.

Oriana had generously offered to take Zack Christmas shopping, and Miranda had already spent hours in the mall with both Zack and Jane, and really wanted a day to shop on her own. She honestly hated shopping, and while she loved her children, they prolonged the experience. Though the photo she took of Jane on Santa's lap was more than worth it.

She was a bit apprehensive about Christmas this year. As their first Christmas as a family, Miranda had thought that it would be a good time to have a holiday party, similar to the party Shepard had thrown in his old apartment. It was fun, but back then, they did not have children. And the guest list included some people who partied hard; Zaeed Masani, Garrus Vakarian, Jack, Urdnot Grunt, and the Vegas would all be there. Tali, Jacob and Brynn, Liara and Shiala, and Joker would be there as well. With a huge party planned for the day before Christmas Eve, Miranda hoped that she was up to the task of hosting it.

Jacob and Brynn were bringing their son, Roger, who was six, so Alyna and Jane would have a playmate, and Liara and Shiala would not only be bringing Alyna, but their baby, Athena. Zack would be somewhat the odd one out with regards to age. She had to laugh; she had always thought of Tali and Jack as the 'kids' of the group, but even they were both thirty three, born in 2161.

As she reflected on the holidays, she thought of what her Christmas had been like the year before. She had withdrawn and sat home by herself, thinking about Shepard. _How selfish of me_, she thought. Zack and Alyna had no family, but she had not reached out to them. I just wallowed in self-pity. _Not this year_, she thought.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she walked past a dance studio. "Ballroom dancing for adults, taught by famed dancer Yvette Everhart," she said aloud, reading the sign. "Now there's a perfect gift if ever there was one," she mused as she walked in.

"Hello, may help you?" A perky girl no older than nineteen years of age greeted Miranda.

"Yes, I'd like to buy dance lessons for my husband and me," she said. "Now, this is very important, and I cannot stress this enough; he cannot dance. This is my Christmas present to him."

"Oh, that's no problem, ma'am," said the girl. "Miss Yvette works with beginners too. Now, what about you?"

"I have the skill," Miranda replied. "My father made sure of it."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" The girl had no idea how not wonderful it had been, but Miranda smiled and nodded. "The winter session begins on January third, 2195," the girl continued. "I'll enter you; what's your husband's name name?"

"Admiral John Shepard."

The girl's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. Miranda never tired of seeing people lose their composure at the mere mention of his name.

"You mean … THE Shepard?"

"The same," said Miranda smugly.

"Miss Yvette! Miss Yvette! Commander Shepard's signed up for lessons!" The girl jumped up and opened the door to the studio and shouted the news to Yvette, who came running to the counter.

"Commander Shepard? Here? Where?"

Yvette Everhart was a lithe, petite woman in her early fifties. She had international and interplanetary fame before the war broke out, after which, she had tirelessly recruited for the Alliance and had visited the troops throughout the war, finally trading her dance slippers and tutu for combat boots and an Alliance uniform, fighting alongside Alliance forces during the Battle of London. Her presence was largely symbolic; she had no combat training, but the soldiers had welcomed her.

Now, this woman of incredible celebrity who had actually fought against the Reapers was reduced to a giggling, giddy schoolgirl at the news that Shepard was signed up for dance lessons in her studio. Miranda shook her head laughing.

"Mrs. Shepard is right here," she said to Yvette. "As this is a Christmas present for him, he is not here."

Yvette was somewhat deflated, but was pleased to meet Mrs. John Shepard.

"Oh, you must be Miranda Lawson!" Yvette looked up at Miranda as she spoke.

"I am. Or, I was prior to marrying."

"You know, Mrs. Shepard, I'm contacted regularly by the producers of Celebrity Couples Dance! They take celebs and train them, with the program tracking their progress, and each week, they compete. Every couple of weeks, someone is eliminated, until the contest is down to four celebrity couples. You and your husband would be a smash!"

"I don't know," said Miranda, somewhat embarrassed at the idea of being identified as a celebrity. "I try my best to stay out of the public eye, and my husband just enjoys being a soldier. We're not really celebrities."

"Oh, you may not think so," said Yvette, "but to the millions out there who owe you their lives? You're definitely celebrities. And in your case, you're so elegant and graceful; you'd make a fine dancer. At least say you'll think about it?"

"I'll tell him about it," Miranda said. "After he gets his present."

"Deal."

#

No further progress had been made with the relays; it was very likely that the ships dispatched to deal with the Exodus and Horsehead Nebula relays were still in transit. It would likely be months of work after they arrived just to get those relays functional. Until then, Admiral Shepard was left to take some time off. Pleased with the performance of the Rangers in the last big mission, he took his holiday vacation with a peace of mind that he often lacked before taking time away from the job.

Today, with no commitments and nothing hanging over his head, he turned off all electronic notifications other than those that his family would use to contact him, and had a day out with his daughter. With her being stuck in a tank for the first twelve years of her life, they had a lot of catching up to do. He had to laugh. He had birthed two tank bred children; first Grunt, a Krogan super soldier. The second, of course, was Jane, the daughter of both his own and Miranda's flesh and blood. The daughter that Miranda could never have. And yet, here she was, the unintentional gift of her demented father.

Jane had made tremendous progress since being birthed from the tank. Lawson's imprint had given her the mental wherewithal to understand the world around her and to understand what the Reapers were, and unintentionally, why Shepard's defeat of them without use of Cerberus' methods was so important. Shepard found it ironic that while Lawson's imprint had given her the knowledge she needed, it had utterly repulsed her; she found Henry Lawson to be an oppressive and emotionally abusive presence, and had felt freedom when released from his influence. How sad, he thought, that twelve years of her life had been spent in what amounted to a prison.

Her motor skills were such that she could walk unaided, though today, she held her father's hand as they strolled the Citadel's Presidium. He held her hand firmly, but gently. She was so delicate; he could hardly believe that she was his clone. _No_, he thought, _not my clone; my daughter. Mine, and Miranda's_. As they walked, she looked around in amazement. The Presidium was decorated for the holidays, and it was beautiful.

In spite of the multi-species presence, Christmas was the overwhelming focus of the holiday season, which Hanukah having a strong presence as well. It seemed that most religions' holidays occurred at other times of the year. But with the focus on gift giving, Christmas had become popular with the guest species as well, particularly the Asari, who also enjoyed the imagery.

"What are you getting Mommy?"

"Something very special," he replied. "Miranda's never had Christmas with a family. Not a real one, anyway. She grew up without a mom, and you already know what her father was like. This will be her first real Christmas, and I want it to be special."

"So, what are you getting her?" Jane restated her question.

"Well, the physical present is a pendant," he replied. "Each stone on the pendant is the birth stone of one of her family members; her own, Ori's, Zack's, my mom's, yours, and my own. I got her some stocking stuffers too, along with a trip to the spa, but the real present is the family time that we'll be having. Decorating the tree tonight, for starters, then …"

"We're decorating it tonight?" Jane's face lit up, overjoyed that they would soon be decorating the Christmas tree.

"We are indeed," he said. "And then there's you. Your joy, your love of the holiday; now that's a priceless gift if ever there was one!"

"Me?" Jane was puzzled. Shepard was not surprised; Henry Lawson's parenting style hardly inspired confidence.

"Yes, you," he reiterated. "You are the child she thought we could never have; the flesh and blood of both herself and me. She did not carry you as a mother normally does, but you are ours in every conceivable way. So yes, you are a priceless gift to us, and a family holiday with you will be a priceless gift to your mom. She may not have been able to experience Christmas traditions as a child, but she can experience them _with_ her child. Both children, in fact."

She smiled contentedly as they walked, pleased to know that she was a source of joy for her mom. As they walked, they took in the holiday decorations and enjoyed the small scenes of holiday cheer played out in the crowd. Unexpectedly, Jane stopped and hugged Shepard tightly, a contented smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're my daddy," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"What brought this on," asked Shepard as he hugged her.

She looked up at him, her eyes misting over slightly. "You saved me," she said. "I know that any other captain would have sent me off to Alliance R&amp;D for study. And I know what my life would have been if 'he,' or Cerberus had awakened me." A shudder went through her at the mere thought of it. "It would be no life worth living. No, he was no father. You are, and I love you. And I'm glad Miranda's my mommy. You gave me a family; made me a daughter, loved me. Now, I have parents, a brother, and a home. Thank you."

"I love you too, Jane," said Shepard, holding her tightly.

Suddenly, Jane blurted out, "Mommy!" Shepard looked and saw Miranda walking across the boulevard. She looked in their direction when she heard Jane's voice, a big smile on her face as she realized it was Shepard and Jane. She waved to them and then made her way to them.

"See, Jane? This is where all the pretty girls are this time of year," he said. "Out here on the Presidium's main boulevard."

Miranda scooped up her daughter and spun her around, finally putting her back down and then kissing Shepard. Taking Jane's other hand, she fell in with them.

"Shepard, you still know how to flatter a girl," Miranda said, a coy smile on her face. "Fancy meeting the two of you out here; where are you heading?"

"Ice cream!" cried Jane excitedly, jumping up and down.

"And I know the best place," added Shepard. "Come on, Miranda, We'll show you."

#

Zack and Oriana had finished all of their shopping. Oriana was still surprised that a traditional brick and mortar store could survive in the age of the extranet, but people still loved the feel of the merchandise in their hands. Zack appreciated it; he had always hated the idea of not really knowing if the product was truly as advertised. Oriana preferred to avoid the crowds and do her shopping from her terminal.

With their shopping complete, they were hungry and settled upon lunch at Apollo's Café, a reproduction of the café that had been on the original Citadel. The waitress had just brought them their drinks and taken their order, leaving the two time for conversation before the meal arrived. As they waited for the food, a look passed between them and Oriana realized that she was more to Zack than just a favorite aunt. But before she could say anything, he opened conversation.

"Aunt Ori, this is the best day of my life!"

His exclamation caught her off guard, but she smiled back and nodded. "I've had a wonderful day too, Zack. I've always loved the holidays, and my parents made Christmas very special. Thank Heaven they were alive and well prior to the battle for Earth! Though after the crucible fired, I've been cut off from them. You know, once the relays are fixed, we'll have to go visit them sometime. They've only met your mom once, and they've never met Shepard or my favorite nephew."

"But I'm your only nephew," he protested, laughing.

"Well, should that ever change, you'll still be my favorite."

"Even though we're not really related?" he asked.

"Zack, you're one of my favorite people in all the galaxy," she said with a laugh. "Blood relation doesn't mean anything. Sure, it's nice, and I can see why Miranda was happy to find that there was a child made from her own DNA; you know, she cannot conceive, don't you?"

He nodded. Then he asked, "Aunt Ori, how you don't have kids?"

"Well, unlike Miranda, I actually can," she said. "But I haven't met the right guy. There was a guy who I thought I was in love with, but he turned out to be a Cerberus plant, used by Henry Lawson to find me." A chill went through her at the thought. "I can't even imagine what life would have been like if that bastard had been able to retrieve me. But it all worked out; I was rescued by Team Shepard and now, I'm sitting here with you."

"What would the right guy have to be like?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "Honest, sweet, kind. Handsome wouldn't hurt either. Oh, he has to be intelligent, resourceful, and brave. You know; the usual stuff. Why?" She asked, knowing the answer, which came immediately.

"I'm all those things," he said smiling at her. Indeed, she had bestowed each and every one of those accolades upon him at some point. "Could … I ever be the right guy?"

"Woah!" She blushed as she held up her hand. "Zack, you know I'm twenty eight years old; more than twice your age."

"I know, but you're so beautiful, and you're everything I've ever dreamed of in a girl."

She laughed, reaching over and touching his cheek. "I'm very flattered, and by an honest, sweet, kind, and handsome young man no less," she said. "You're certainly brave to ask me that, and if you were older, this would be a much more serious conversation. But you're a minor, and anyway, you may not feel that way when you're eighteen and I'm thirty six. Besides, Miranda would be livid. And I don't even want to think about having to explain my dating you to Shepard."

"If I were eighteen, why would they be mad?"

"Zack, you're their son," she reminded him. "And I'm your mother's sister. I know that you were raised by two very loving parents who perished in the war, but to Miranda and Shepard, you're their son. I can't imagine them approving. Besides, you'll probably meet some beautiful girl your own age, fall in love, and forget all about old Aunt Ori."

"I could never forget about you, Ori."

"That's very sweet of you, Zack," she said. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "But when you get out of the academy and you're a legal adult, our lives are going to be very different than they are now. But until then, I want to see my favorite nephew as often as I can."

He hugged her, and kissed her cheek, elated that she didn't get mad, though he still held out hope that he might be able to be 'the right guy' after he were older. He was troubled that Shepard might not approve.

She noticed and asked him, "Something wrong? Zack, I hope that I haven't hurt you."

"Oh, no," he said. "Just thinking; I never thought of the idea that you might be afraid of Dad. I thought you two got along well."

"Oh, Zack, we do. I love Shepard. Not like Miranda, but he's the older brother I never had. We corresponded pretty regularly after he and Miranda rescued me from Henry Lawson's attempt to capture me. But he's also a pretty scary guy. I've never actually seen him in action, but I did see him after he went through a whole battalion of Reaper forces and came to Miranda's and my rescue. It was the first time I'd ever seen him in person. You know those smiling images of him on the recruitment posters? That wasn't the face I saw. When he confronted Henry Lawson, he looked like he could kill just by fixing his eyes on you. But you have seen him in action; didn't he take you to the Armax Arena recently?"

"Yeah," said Zack. "It was the best day of my life aside from today. But he was in the 'smiling and happy' mode. I went once with Mom, and she's really good; amazing, in fact. But he's like … like an unstoppable juggernaut. And he's fast and precise too. I mean, Mom was a top operative, but he was a front line soldier, and he was trained to literally drop into a warzone and kill everything around him. I'd read about the Skylian Blitz, and how he held off those pirates practically single handedly, but until we went into the arena together, it was just something I'd read in a textbook. Seeing him in action; it was as you say; scary. I couldn't bear the thought of him being mad at you, Ori."

"Thankfully, he's not," she laughed. "But even if he'd be okay with his eighteen year old adopted son dating a thirty six year old, you have a long road ahead before you graduate the academy, Zack, and I cannot stop the passage of time. We'll both be different people in six years. You have no idea how much things change between the ages of twelve and eighteen."

He looked disappointed, but she touched his shoulder and smiled. "But today, you're my date, and right now, you're my only date. So, let's have the best day of our lives!"

"Deal," he said cheerfully as their food arrived.

Oriana had to wonder what he would be like in six years. Trained by Shepard, nurtured by Miranda, and then being trained in the academy, he had the potential to become a fine officer. _One day_, she thought, _you'll be breaking a lot of hearts_.

#

The tree trimming was every bit the wonderful family event that Shepard had hoped it would be. Jane was like a little girl, and the fairly nonreligious Miranda was like a traditional mom at Christmas with her two kids. Hannah Shepard reveled in being with her grandchildren, still thankful that her son had survived the war. Oriana joined them as well; with her own parents cut off from her, she desperately wanted to be with family, and the Shepards were the only family she had in the Sol System.

Both he and Miranda were glad to hear that Oriana had set Zack straight without crushing him, though she told them that he still had a huge crush on her. But six years and going through the Academy was likely to change that. And for the time being, Oriana had put the appropriate boundaries in place so that she and her nephew could continue to have a healthy relationship.

The Shepard's tree was artificial; use of live trees in the wake of the destruction wrought on Earth by the Reapers was considered frivolous. But the tree was beautiful and very lifelike. Before they started, Shepard gathered everyone around the tree for some surprise he had cooked up. Everyone was expecting some kind of speech from him, but he had something else in mind.

"This is the first Shepard Family Tree Trimming since I went into the service and began taking on the Reapers," he said. "Hell, I wasn't even sure I'd be around for another Christmas when I fired that Crucible, let alone have a family. So I got something for each of you."

He handed them each a box, saying, "These are for the tree; Mom's and Ori's are for their own trees."

Miranda opened up the box and inside was an ornament for her. It was a small sphere painted in Christmas colors with a lens in the front revealing a photograph of her with Zack and Jane. Underneath the photo was the inscription, "Mom." She began crying joyful tears, clutching the ornament to her chest. Family and children; it was a dream that had been shattered by the news that she could never conceive. Even after she met Shepard, children of her own was something she never thought she would have, even through adoption. But in her hands was a little ornament, thoughtfully made by the man she loved that celebrated that dream, a dream that had indeed come true for her after all.

She could not believe how emotional she was getting. But she realized that having grown up without any family traditions whatsoever had left a void in her life, a void that was now filled with a family of her own and with traditions of their very own. She gently placed the ornament back into its box and then threw her arms around her husband.

"I never knew that this would mean so much to me," she said tearfully. "Thank you."

Zack's was an Alliance medallion with the words, "Cadet Zachary Hudson, Class of 2200" inscribed on it. He held it as though Shepard had just given him admiral's bars.

"Thanks!" he said. "This is awesome!"

"Glad you like it," Shepard said. "No pressure, right?"

Jane's ornament a little N-7 female soldier that Shepard had painted to look like Jane with armor painted to look like Shepard's own armor. Jane's face lit up and she hugged the little ornament. "Mini me!" she cried.

Hannah opened up her box revealing a photo ornament with a picture of herself, her husband; Al Shepard, and John when he was just a child.

"John, I haven't seen this picture since … well, forever!" She hugged her son. "This is perfect! I had no idea you still had it!"

"Yeah, me neither," he said. "Thankfully, it, along with some of my personal effects on the original Normandy survived. I found them, along with my old helmet, when I went to the crash site to retrieve the dog-tags of the crew that perished in the Collector attack."

To Oriana, he gave a miniature Normandy with Santa waving from the pilot's seat, a "Merry Christmas" banner on the side of the ship. In the box was a small photo he had taken with his omni-tool of Oriana's first meeting with Miranda. She gave her brother in law a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks! This is cute! And I know just where it will go!"

"Alright, people," said Shepard in his command voice as he lifted up a large box. Opening it to reveal garland, ornaments, and lights, he said, "Commence tree trimming!"

As the kids, Ori, and even Hannah dug into the box and began to decorate the tree, Miranda pulled John aside, gently sliding her arm around his waist.

"John, this is everything I dreamt a family should be. Everything I was envious of when I was growing up. I watched my classmates sharing their pictures and vids of family events and I just knew that the life my father made me lead was toxic, depressing even. But even after I broke free of him, I never had a real family. What you did for me tonight, I will treasure forever. I didn't think that it was possible to love you more than I already did, but I do."

"Thanks, Miranda, but without you, none of this would be possible. Do you remember when I woke up and you and Wilson were still fixing me up? I looked up and saw your face and thought I must be in Heaven. Before I went back to sleep, you looked down at me. You were comforting, warm. Miranda, I fell in love you from that moment."

"My God, Shepard, I didn't think you remembered that!"

"It's the only reason I even agreed to hear the Illusive Man out. I'm glad I did, for a whole lot of other reasons; fate of humanity, fate of the galaxy, minor stuff. But when I looked into your eyes in that brief moment, I saw nothing but love and affection. It's who you truly were. Not the cold, professional that you showed to the world; that was a construct, a defense mechanism. The real you is a loving, caring woman. I saw the real you, Miranda, and I knew in my heart of hearts that if you were involved in the Collector mission, then I had to see it through."

"Wow," Miranda said, stunned by his words. "I guess the eyes really are the window to the soul, though back then, loving and affectionate were hardly traits that I would have ascribed to myself."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Miranda you went further for me than anyone else did. And when the Alliance, the council, and even close friends turned away from me, you were there at my side. Even friends who didn't accuse me of treason or of being insane had written me off as a dead man. I couldn't imagine life without you after that. I missed you terribly after I returned to Earth, and then after the war. But I never gave up on finding you; you're the one person who never gave up on me. None of this would be possible if you hadn't been the amazing woman you are, Miranda."

They kissed and looked out at their family decorating the tree. Jane looked over to them and beckoned them to join the fun. They kissed again and went hand in hand to join them.H"


	18. Chapter 18: Salarian Relay for Christmas

**Chapter 18: All I Want for Christmas is a Salarian Relay**

The day of the Shepard's Holiday Party had arrived, and the Shepards had everything prepared, from food and drink to small gifts for each of the guests. John had taken the large group photo that they had taken at his old apartment and had it made into ornaments.

"I think I'll like this party better," observed Miranda.

"Oh? Why's that?" John asked, wondering why.

"Because we're married now, John, and we'll never be separated again. This time, once you send the guests away, we're not joining them to go off and fight some galactic foe. This time, they're going and we're staying."

"Yeah, I like that idea," he agreed. "And this will be smaller, so cleanup should be less of a chore."

"I like that idea too," said Miranda. "So, when do the guests arrive?"

"Anytime," said Shepard.

As if to affirm his statement, the door chime sounded and the first round of guests had arrived; Oriana and Admiral Hannah Shepard had arrived at the same time. As they entered, Shepard saw Ashley and Vega coming down the hall and beckoned for them to enter.

Ashley greeted Shepard with a hug and friendly kiss, while Vega and Shepard exchanged a hardy handshake and slapped each other's backs.

"Feliz Navidad, Amigo," said Vega. "So, you ready for another wild night like we had at your old place?"

"I'm ready," replied Shepard. "We'll see who shows up. Jacob and Bryn are coming with their son, Roger; Liara and Shiala will be here, and they'll be bringing their girls, and Zack and Jane are here too, so any wildness will have to wait until bedtime."

"James!" Ashley swatted Vega on the back. "Didn't you see who got here before us? That's Admiral Hannah Shepard! And don't forget John's rank."

"Ah, it's alright," said Shepard. "We're all soldiers, we're all friends; no rank here tonight."

\"Whoa," exclaimed Ashley, holding up her hands in a 'halt' gesture. "You sure about that, Shepard? You remember what your place looked like after that last party, don't you?"

"I do," he confirmed. "But you know? There are no Reapers. There's no Cerberus. There's no galactic threat waiting to kill us all. Let's have a party without the weight of the galaxy on our shoulders for a change. Let's just have fun. Come on; I trust you all."

Vega looked like he had just been told he had the winning lottery ticket and Ashley's jaw just dropped. She knew Shepard better than anyone here except Miranda, and for Shepard to say that was huge.

"Wow! You really have changed, Shepard," she observed. "If you trust James and alcohol, you're more laid back than I remember you ever being."

"Hey, I've finally got everything," Shepard boasted. "I've found Miranda and we've adopted a fantastic son and birthed a tank-bred daughter. And the friends who stood with me during the most devastating war in galactic history are here with me. Come on; let's go inside."

#

Liara and Shiala arrived shortly after the Vegas and brought Alyna and little Athena with them. Not long afterward, Jacob and Bryn arrived and brought their son, Roger. Roger was only about five, but the older kids included him and made him feel welcomed. Tali and Joker arrived shortly afterward, which really shocked everyone. Joker had been a no-show at almost every Normandy crew get together other than Shepard's wedding since the war. Edi's death hit him very hard, and it was difficult for him to be around the Normandy crew because doing so always reminded him of her. Surprisingly, he looked happy.

"Joker! It's been too long!" Shepard shook his old friend's hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Shepard," replied the Normandy's old helmsman. "How's Cortez doing with my girl?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's walking in now."

Indeed, Steve Cortez had just entered, let in by Miranda. Vega immediately engaged Cortez in conversation, so Joker and Shepard spoke a little longer.

"Seriously, Joker, I'm really glad you're here. I've missed seeing you, and I've missed your jokes. The Normandy isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, well, I've got a new gig," Joker explained. "I fly the sims and break them so that they can make better ships. Besides, I've finally come to terms with it, thanks to you."

"Me? Glad to be of help, but we've hardly seen each other. How did I help you come to terms with things?"

"Because you never gave up! Miranda was out there, but when everyone else said you should move on, you stuck it out and now look at you; you're married and have a hot daughter you'll have to beat me up over when she's eighteen. But seriously, I hadn't thought of it from that angle until after you married. Part of why I'm here with Tali."

"Tali? Are you two …"

"No, we aren't," clarified Joker. "But we are working on something together, but I need your permission to go further."

"What is it you need?"

"Access to the Normandy's computers," Joker revealed. "All the old hardware that housed Edi is still in there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's in there," Shepard confirmed. "The computers, her avatar, everything; I wouldn't allow them to remove it."

"Man, you are awesome," Joker exclaimed. "Good. I need Miranda's help. She's like a … an everything wiz. But I know she knows computers better than anyone I know, even Liara. Hell, I would have pegged Miranda as the Broker long before Liara."

"How do you know she isn't?"

The color drained from Joker's face as he considered the possibility that Miranda was the Shadow Broker until Shepard slapped his back and laughed. "Man, you should have seen your face," he exclaimed.

"Very funny, Shepard."

"I know," he gloated. "Now, what do you need Miranda to do?"

"Try to retrieve Edi," Joker explained. "When the Normandy first came back, Miranda wasn't available, but with her around now, maybe …"

"Consider it done," said Shepard. "I'll work out the details and let you know."

"Really?" Joker was genuinely surprised. "Damn, I thought you might shut me down with procedure, what with you being an admiral and all."

"Joker, you should know I'd never do that. I'm aware of the procedures and protocols. Let me take the heat; I still have enough clout to shut them up if they whine too much. Saving the galaxy kind of endeared them to me." Shepard raised his glass and said, "To Edi."

"To Edi," replied Joker, toasting with Shepard.

#

By eight, Bryn was ready to leave with Roger and Shiala was preparing to take little Athena home. That's when Garrus arrived with Zaeed Masani, Grunt, and Jack.

"You ready to kick it up a notch, Shepard," asked Garrus. "Or has peacetime blunted your partying instincts?"

"Not a chance, Vakarian," laughed Shepard, shaking Garrus hand. He shook Grunt and Zaeed's hands as well, but Jack he embraced warmly. The tattooed woman who looked more like a gang leader than a former Alliance training officer hugged him tightly.

"Shepard," she said, her voice thick with emotion. Her rough face softened as she greeted her old commander. "Merry Christmas."

"Alright," exclaimed James. "Scars is here! Now the party can really start!"

"Glad to see you're here to learn from the masters," said Garrus.

"I don't know," observed Jack. "Grunt here was the first one out of commission at the last party." Grunt made a noise in protest, but Jack was unconcerned.

They each greeted Miranda, with Jack's greeting being the most interesting.

"So, the cheerleader becomes a schoolteacher and suburban mom," Jack said with a sneer. "Never thought I'd see that day!"

But Miranda hugged Jack, not a hint of the old rivalry on her face. "I'm so glad you could make it, Jack," she said warmly. Jack stiffened in Miranda's embrace momentarily, completely caught off guard by the new Miranda, but then she relaxed and hugged Miranda.

"Damn, I'd heard you changed, but I didn't believe it!"

"Oh, trust me," said Miranda, the old cockiness coming out, "my enemies wouldn't agree with you. I'd say that they'd tell you differently, but I killed them all."

"I heard," said Zaeed. "You and Shepard here took down the pirates on the Silver Queen. Heard you two gutted the bastards and even turned one of 'em inside out."

"Oh, it wasn't all that," said Miranda. "We just did what any newlyweds would do if their honeymoon was crashed by vermin."

"Yeah, any newlyweds," laughed Garrus. "A genetically engineered super-agent and an N-7 commando who just happens to be the first human Spectre aren't just 'any' newlyweds, Miranda."

"What can I say? It's not our fault that none of our enemies pack the punch of the Collectors or the Reapers."

Miranda acted like the pirates were simply an annoyance that she and Shepard had to deal with. Ori, Bryn, Zack, and Jane all realized that pirates were little more than an annoyance to these two. Shepard had overcome pirates long before he encountered the Reapers, and Miranda was on Shepard's level. As were each of the four that had entered. Ashley and Vega were tough, but there was something about the Normandy SR-2 crew that had gone on the Collector mission that set them apart from Ashley and James, even though Ashley had flown with Shepard against Saren and Sovereign and James had fought through the war.

The four veterans took seats in the living room with the rest of the guests, adding a much more serious tone to the party. Zack, Jane, and Alyna looked at them with awe; these were people who had been with Shepard on his most dangerous missions. Even Vega and Ashley had not flown through the Omega 4 Relay. But these four, along with Shepard and Miranda, Jacob, Tali and a few others had. Then they had all come back to fight the Reapers in the final push.

Not only that, but these four had spent years as mercenaries taking on the toughest foes the galaxy could throw at them, or in Grunt's case, leading the strongest of Krogan against the deadliest of enemies. These were not clean cut do-gooders, but rough and ready mercenaries who had settled into some semblance of respectability. Oriana, Bryn, Zack and Jane all noticed that Shepard blended right in with them. Even Hannah Shepard was a bit taken aback by the appearance of Shepard's old unit. They all privately wondered what it must have been like to see Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob in action with this group.

Even though they were on the Normandy through the Collector Mission, Jacob, Tali and Joker seemed out of place in this group. They fit in more with Ashley and Vega; redoubtable and experienced, but they lacked the hard edge that their shipmates possessed; the hard edge that made them out of place in civilian life. Only Miranda had fully transitioned, but it was through work-arounds and careful blending in; underneath it all, Miranda was still an agent whose entire career was black ops missions.

Zack observed that the collected group in their living room, including could probably outfight anyone in the galaxy. His thoughts were interrupted when Zaeed spoke.

"Shepard, I hear a lotta talk about this 'Ranger' project you an' Williams are workin' on. Anything I might be interested in?"

"It's Vega now," corrected Ashley.

"Don't get your panties in a bind," said Zaeed casually. "Just tryin to spread the credit."

"I don't know, Zaeed," answered John. "You certainly have the background. Pay isn't likely to be what you're used to, and we don't do questionable jobs, but you'd be working with the very best. Well, the very best after those who are sitting in my living room right now."

"I gotcha, Shepard," laughed the old merc. "Somethin' tells me I'd be a bit out of place, but I thought I'd ask. Jobs have gotten surprisingly scarce the past few years, but it's not like I'm hurting for money."

"Money?" Garrus shook his head and laughed. "I've made so much from vids and appearances that I couldn't spend it all if I lived an Asari lifetime. Hell, I could do my C-Sec job for free if I wanted to."

"You know, Shepard," said Jack, "my piracy offer still stands. What do you say? Paint a Jolly Roger on the old Normandy? Dress the cheerleader up like a pirate wench? Take on the Alliance and rule the spaceways?"

The SR-2 crew all laughed, even Miranda, while Hannah, Ashley, Vega, Bryn, Liara and Shiala, Ori, Joker and the kids all exchanged nervous glances. They were all fairly certain that Jack and Zaeed had hit the bar before arrival.

"Now where's the challenge in that?" asked Miranda, snuggling up to Shepard as she spoke. "Who could challenge us? They couldn't even catch the Normandy, much less out fight us."

"Um, SSV London SR-2, anyone?" said Vega defensively. "We could seriously challenge you!"

"You really think you'd be any match for the Normandy with Shepard at the helm?" asked Garrus.

"I don't know," said Shepard before Vega could answer. "I taught him, and the ship is more advanced. James is a great captain, and he'd have Ash with him too. Don't forget that we had Edi when we flew though the Omega 4 Relay. I'll always bet on the Normandy and on my crew, but James and the London would definitely be a challenge."

"Great captain, true," conceded Miranda, "but my money is on Shepard, no matter what ship he's in."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Amigo," said Vega. "And don't forget; Ashley would kick ass in a pirate wench outfit!"

"James!" Ashley punched James in the arm, eliciting a sheepish grin.

"No time for piracy, Jack," said Shepard, bringing the topic to a close. "And you know me; I don't have the interest. Maybe a privateer, taking on the pirates and taking black ops missions for the Alliance, but I could never be an actual pirate."

"No, but you are an honorary Krogan, heh, heh," Grunt reminded him.

"I'll drink to that!" Shepard raised his glass and said, "To the best damn crew, all of you and all who couldn't be here, that I've ever had the pleasure to serve with!"

"Here, here!"

The rest raised their glasses, thankful to be together, but also mindful of those whom they had lost in the course of over eight years of missions with Shepard. The party went on until about midnight, considerably more subdued than Shepard's last big party. Shepard hoped that maybe, just maybe, Miranda would be able to do what Joker hoped she could, and that Edi would be present at the next one.

#

Christmas Eve came far too soon for Miranda. She wanted the holidays to last forever, but with the arrival of Christmas Eve, she knew that it was nearly over. Tomorrow would be Christmas and the first, magical holiday with her children, with her husband, would be over. She hated the way that time seemed to slip through her fingers, and she was determined to make Christmas last. But try as she might, it would all be over after tomorrow.

Still, she had the anticipation of a child. This was to be the first Christmas that she had ever personally celebrated. Santa Claus, though still a part of Christmas imagery, had ceased to credited with the bringing of the presents that mom and dad had actually provided. Thus on Christmas Eve, most trees were surrounded by presents, and the tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve had become very popular. Having survived her first time as hostess of a Christmas party, Miranda was glad that Christmas Eve would be a quiet, family night.

She had labored in the kitchen all morning, something unusual for her. Shepard questioned the wisdom of this; Miranda had never cooked a holiday meal before. But Miranda was stubborn and was determined to meet the challenge. By noon, she was beginning to think that Shepard might be right. She was not making much progress and it was harder than she would have thought. The door chimed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, sis!" It was Oriana and Admiral Hannah Shepard.

"Ori, Mom!" Miranda embraced them both, inviting them in, then asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we heard that you were slaving over a hot stove," said Hannah, "and thought we might give you some support."

"Support?"

"Honey," said Hannah, "I've cooked many holiday meals in my day, including meals for a bunch of admirals back when I was not so highly ranked."

"Yeah," chimed in Oriana. "And I'm used to the Christmas holiday. I helped my mom cook every year until the war was over. Now, they're cut off from us. I can't help her, but I can help you."

"I … I never had a mom, you know," said Miranda. "I wanted to do this for my own kids. They deserve it, dammit."

"Of course you have a mom," objected Hannah. "I'm right here, and you greeted me as such when you opened the door. Come on! We'll help you. But I promise; we won't take over. Then you'll know all the tricks we use and can do it next year."

"Deal!"

Miranda welcomed the help. Before she'd met Shepard, she would have turned them away, determined to prove that she could do it herself. Not because she was not capable, but because she had sought out projects that did not come easy to her in order to prove to herself that he father had not shaped every skill she had. But Shepard had changed all that. Now, she knew to accept help when she needed it. And today, she needed it.

When Shepard returned home with the kids, Miranda was still fussing in the kitchen, only Oriana and his mother were there helping her. As soon as the three of them walked in, Miranda called out, "Kids, come and set the table!"

They did, and as they got to work, Shepard joined the three women in the kitchen, hugging Miranda from behind and kissing her neck, eliciting a slight gasp.

"Mmm, smells delicious," he said approvingly. "Can't wait to taste it!"

"She's worked very hard," proclaimed Hannah. "Ori and I helped, but this is Miranda's meal."

"So get out of the kitchen and let us finish up," said Oriana. "You're distracting Miranda with that shoulder rub."

He realized that he was still absently rubbing her shoulders, but waited for her to dismiss him.

"It's alright, John," she said, turning and kissing him. "You can pick up where you left off after everyone goes to bed." She winked and smiled.

"As you wish, Mrs. Shepard," he said, retreating to the dining room.

He did not have to wait long either. Miranda served the sumptuous turkey dinner with help from Hannah and Oriana. Both kids eyes widened as the food came out. Mashed potatoes, a casserole, cranberry sauce, green beans, and stuffing accompanied the bird.

"Mom, you've never cooked anything like this," Zack exclaimed.

"I know," she agreed. "But I thought it was time to try. Otherwise, we might be at the mercy of your father, who would probably have brought in pizza."

"Hey, you like pizza," protested Shepard.

"I do, but this is a special night," Miranda explained. "This is my first time celebrating Christmas, and my first Christmas both as a mother and with a mother. My first Christmas as a wife. I had no holiday traditions growing up, so now that I'm a mom, I decided to go all out."

"Well, you certainly succeeded!"

Then Miranda asked him, "John, would you do the honors."

"What honors?"

"Grace, John. This is a religious holiday, after all. So let's do it right."

"Um … Bless this magnificent meal, Lord, and bless our family, amen?"

Miranda looked at him, surprise that he did not know how to say grace; even she knew several traditional versions. Hannah laughed and explained.

"Sorry, Miranda, but we weren't very observant. And after John's father passed away, our mealtimes became more hectic."

"That's alright," said Miranda with a smile. "I rather liked his simple blessing. Well, with that out of the way, let's eat!"

#

The meal was sumptuous and Miranda basked in triumph. Afterward, they gathered by the tree, where John read 'The Night before Christmas" to the kids. After that, they each were instructed to open one present.

Jane opened up a small box, carefully unwrapping it so as to save the beautiful Christmas snowflake themed paper. She lit up when she saw that it was a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant from Miranda. She jumped into Miranda's lap and hugged her, "Thank you, mommy."

Miranda held her tightly, savoring every moment. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas!"

Zack opened one next; it was from his Aunt Ori, so like Jane, he opened it very carefully. It was a stylish shirt that he had seen on one of their shopping trips. It was a charcoal shirt with a pattern similar to that of the flexible portions of the N-7 armor that Shepard had worn during the war, and had a red stripe on the right sleeve with an N-7 logo on the left pocket. "Aunt Ori, this is awesome!"

"Glad you like it," she said. "That's for our next outing together. You get to pick destination."

"Cool! You're the best!" Zack hugged her.

Jane, feeling a little left out, said, "What about me?"

"You're my favorite niece," replied Oriana. "I want to take you out too; just you and me." Then she leaned down and whispered in Jane's ear, "There's a shirt in here for you too; but pretend to be surprised in the morning." She winked as she sat back up, and Jane winked back, mollified by her aunt's revelation.

"Your turn, Ori," said Miranda, excited to finally see her baby sister open a gift on Christmas Eve.

Oriana had six presents under the Shepard's tree. One was from John, one from Miranda, another from both John and Miranda, one from each of the kids, and one from Hannah. She decided to see what Admiral John Shepard had gotten for her. In contrast to Jane and Zack, she unwrapped the box with the abandon of a child, eagerly tearing the wrapping paper away to see the surprise that awaited inside. It was a box from a clothing outlet, but when she opened it up, she burst out laughing.

"What is it Ori?" asked Miranda.

"Oh Miri, I think you'd better open the one to you that looks like it's the same size first," replied Oriana.

Miranda found a box from John that was identically sized and wrapped and held it for a few moments. She was opening her first Christmas present from John. Then she could hold back no longer and tore the paper off like Oriana had. When she saw it, she eyes went wide and she looked at him saying, "You didn't …"

"Oh, I did," he laughed.

"Alright, Ori, come on," said Miranda. "Let's go upstairs and change."

Giggling like teenagers, they left for a few moments and returned, each wearing a T-shirt that said, "Shepard Approved: Certified 100% Genetically Perfect." A picture of Shepard smiling and winking from one of the recruitment ads adorned the center of the shirt above the lettering.

"Tasteless, Son," said Hannah, grimacing while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I got one for Jane too," he gloated.

"You didn't!" Miranda's mouth was opened in mock outrage. Jane just smiled and said, "Yippie!"

Hannah groaned, shaking her head and covering her eyes. Miranda and Oriana just laughed. Zack and Jane laughed because everyone else was, even though they did not fully comprehend the joke.

"Well, Shepard, the first time we go out as a family after the holidays, we're all wearing these shirts. I can't wait to see what Zack's says."

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow," John laughed. "He's already opened his one for tonight."

"Yes, but now it's your turn," Miranda said.

"Ladies first; Mom, you go ahead."

Hannah Shepard nodded and picked out a present from both of her grandchildren. She opened it carefully, like Zack and Jane had, prompting Miranda to wonder if it was a personality trait that Shepard would share. The present was a beautifully framed photo of both kids that read, "Love you, Grandmom!"

She held the picture close for a moment and then wrapped her grandchildren in a warm embrace. "Thank you! I know just where to keep this!"

Finally, it was John's turn. Miranda gleefully watched, anxious to see if he picked one from her. She lit up when he did. He opened it very carefully, just like his mother had. His eyes sparkled as he removed the gift from its box. It was the ticket shaped invitation to the dance lessons Miranda had purchased him.

"Can't wait to be dancing with you, Miranda." He pulled her close and kissed her very deeply. She was surprised at how touched he was by the gift, glad that it was a good choice. She only hoped that he liked the rest of the gifts she had gotten him.

Before they could enjoy the evening further, the chime sounded, and then a computerized voice announced, "Admiral Shepard, you have an urgent communique from Admiral Hackett."

"I'll take it upstairs," he said. "Be right back," he said to Miranda, kissing her again.

#

Shepard went up to the den that adjoined his bedroom. It had become his office, set up like his office area on the Normandy, right down to the model ships. He activated he vid screen and Admiral Hackett's image appeared on screen.

"Merry Christmas, Admiral," he said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shepard," said Hackett. "You know, it's fitting that the Shepards; both you and your mother, and yes, even Miranda, are 'watching the stars' on Christmas Eve."

"Oh?"

"Yes," affirmed Hackett. "For this night, we have seen a great light; two in fact."

"Admiral Hackett, this is the most poetic I've ever heard you wax," Shepard said. "What's going on?"

"The two ships we dispatched at your prompting to the Horsehead Nebula and Exodus Relays have returned, just coming through the Sol Relay. Shepard, they did it! We've made contact with the Salarian government; they had sent ships to the Horsehead Nebula as well. With that relay fixed, travel between Alliance and Salarian space is enabled, and they've sent Valern's replacement on the Council. She should be arriving in three days, and she wants to meet with you. Also, Jundam Bau, a Spectre you've worked with in the past, is with her, as well as some Asari, Turians, and Quarians who were trapped in Salarian Space after the Relays were damaged."

"That is good news!"

"Yes, but there's more," said Hackett. "Prime Minister Osoba wants to assemble the Admiralty, including your mother, as well as Ashley Williams; he wants her there as the second in command of the Rangers."

"Sounds big," Shepard observed.

"It is; they want to discuss the future of the Spectres, and you and Ashley are the only ones Humanity has."


	19. Chapter 19: Salarian Exodus

**Chapter 19: Salarian Exodus**

"Entering Earth's orbit," announced the helmsman of the Icarus. Captain Donna Blake nodded and then went to inform their guests; Dalatrass Linron; the newly appointed Salarian Councilor, Jundam Bau; a Salarian Spectre, and Vasana Kaysara, an Asari Spectre. She made a leisurely stroll along the upper deck of the large ship, in no hurry to subject herself to the truculent Dalatrass.

Finally, though, she arrived at her destination, prepared for the unpleasant duty of interacting with the seemingly perpetually cross councilor.

"What is the status?" asked the Dalatrass the moment the door opened. "I demand to know!"

"We've entered Earth's orbit, Dalatrass," replied Donna. "We should be at the new Citadel in less than an hour."

"Why are we not going to the real Citadel?"

"We are going to the 'real' citadel," retorted the Captain. "Unless you want me to deposit you on the twisted wreckage that remains of the original station."

"Bah! You humans think you're so clever," said the Dalatrass with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I only hope that your Shepard is prepared to answer for his crimes."

"Crimes?" sneered the Asari Spectre. "You want crimes, the only guilty parties are those who opposed the Commander. Commander Shepard is a hero, and saving the Krogan was the right thing to do."

"Actually, its Admiral Shepard now," gloated Donna, pleased with the sudden start the Dalatrass had at the news.

"They promoted him? Outrageous!"

"He saved the galaxy, you twit," countered Donna, finally fed up with the Dalatrass. "And we fixed your goddam relay for your sorry asses, so yeah, maybe we humans are pretty clever. None of your vaunted scientists could do it."

The Dalatrass started towards Captain Blake, but Bau restrained her.

"Dalatrass, though you may not wish to admit it, Captain Blake is correct," he asserted. "Assaulting her would be criminal on your part, and I suspect that she could easily beat you. And having worked with Shepard before, I can personally attest to the baselessness of your accusations. We knew what was at stake, and Shepard made the right call. It was you and yours who denied the existence of the Reapers, a denial that came at our own peril. Please do not embarrass our people further by making a scene with Commander, now Admiral Shepard."

Linron calmed down and Donna breathed a sigh of relief; she did not want to have to explain to Admiral Hackett why she had just killed the Salarian Councilor.

"Captain," said Vasana with a smile, "Nice comeback."

"Thanks," replied Captain Blake, glad to be done with her errand.

#

Shepard rejoined his family at the Christmas tree, serious looks on everyone's faces. Jane was in Miranda's arms, tears streaming down her face and Miranda trying to console her.

"John, please tell me you're not being deployed," said Miranda. "Please tell me it's not bad." She knew that as an Admiral, even in war, he would not be on the front lines, but Jane only knew that if Hackett had called, then her dad was probably going away. John smiled and scooped up his daughter, kissing her on the nose.

"Not bad at all," he said. "In fact, it's good! The Horsehead Nebula and Exodus Cluster relays are repaired. We have a Salarian delegation coming to the Citadel, along with an assortment of Quarians, Turians, and Asari who have been stuck on Sur'Kesh since the end of the war. They're sending a new councilor! They're assembling the Admiralty and they want Ash and me there to discuss the Spectres."

"So you won't go to fight?" Jane was finally calming down.

"No; no more fighting," he confirmed. "And the meeting isn't for three more days, so our Christmas day is still our Christmas day."

She hugged him tightly.

Shepard was surprised that his daughter, who never experienced the Reaper War, would get so upset at the prospect that he might go out again. He knew that kids sometimes got separation anxiety, but since coming home with them, Jane had constantly been with either himself or Miranda. Of course, she had read about the war; Jane was a voracious reader and had devoured everything she could on both history and current events, so she had some idea of what he had been through. Doubtless, Miranda had told her about some of it as well, and Zack was a seeming font of Commander Shepard trivia. Regardless, he assured his daughter that he was not being deployed.

"I sure hope there's no more fighting," said Hannah. "I, for one, have had enough. I'm ready for retirement, for crying out loud!"

"I'm surprised you haven't retired, Mom."

"Well, son," she explained, "with the shortage of officers after the war, I just didn't think it would be right. Honestly, I would have thought you'd have retired, what with your injuries and all, but you bounced right back like you'd done nothing more than pulled a muscle."

"That's something I've always wondered about," remarked Oriana. "How did you get such legendary toughness without genetic enhancement?"

"I was just born with it," he replied. "After the Normandy SR-1 was destroyed and I was spaced, Miranda rebuilt me, practically from the ground up. Lots of cybernetics, and I upgraded my implants quite a bit through the Collector mission, so I'm sure that helped when the Reaper war came around."

"So … you're like half robot?" Oriana was not sure how well received the comment would be, but Shepard just laughed.

"Edi once implied that I would qualify as a trans-human, but Miranda disagrees."

"Indeed I do," Miranda said. "We needed the real Commander Shepard; as he was before the destruction of the Normandy SR-1. The upgrades to his implants simply brought them up to Shepard's toughness prior to the Collector attack."

"Why didn't you make him that tough right off the bat?" asked Oriana, puzzled by Miranda's statement.

"Because he was awakened before we were finished," Miranda explained. "It was only because of his 'legendary toughness' that he was able to be kept 'alive' in stasis at all. But Wilson sabotaged the facility and the mechs went crazy. I woke him up once I knew what was going on. John had to fight his way off of the station, even saving Jacob Taylor's skin along the way, and he was nowhere near ready to go. Because of that, we had to finish the job while on the job."

Hannah Shepard shook her head in disbelief. She had never heard the full account of her son's resuscitation by Miranda. Her son was deliberately evasive about it with most everyone, herself included. When people said that he had died, he simply said, 'I got better.' She knew the account of the Collector attack; Joker had furnished her with that before John had been recovered. But she knew next to nothing about his recovery or resuscitation. _Perhaps it's best this way_, she thought, preferring not to hear about the ordeal that he must have gone through in being revived.

The evening soon wound down, and with everyone having opened their present, Shepard sent the kids to bed, and both Hannah and Oriana begged off any late night chit chat, noting that they were both tired. This left John and Miranda alone by the tree.

"So what are you thinking of, my dashing admiral?" Miranda snuggled up to him on the large sofa.

"I'm thinking there might be one more gift for me to unwrap tonight," he replied.

"Oh? And what gift would that be?"

"You," he said, kissing her.

"Oh, Shepard," she purred.

With that, he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

#

The magic of Christmas morning proved to be everything Miranda had hoped for, but dared not expect. When the kids came tearing out of their rooms to unwrap their presents, she felt like she was in a vid. Shepard and Miranda took video and stills of the family, both the kids and Hannah and Oriana.

When all of the kids' presents were finally unwrapped, Miranda opened her presents from her husband. There was a new book, a gorgeous dress, a certificate to a weekend at a spa, and then finally, a special pendant. It was the birthstones of each of their children, Hannah Shepard, Oriana, John, and Miranda. It represented their family, both immediate and extended. He gently took it and she lifted her long hair up so that he could put it on her and clasp it.

"Wow! Mommy, it's beautiful!" Jane's eyes were wide with admiration. "You make it sparkle, Mommy!"

Her eyes misted over, as she was overcome with the joy of the moment. Family; it was the one thing that had eluded her before she married Shepard. Now, her dream was fulfilled. She had put her past behind her, but she never had dreamed that the future would be this wonderful. _Perhaps miracles really do happen_, she thought.

#

It was three days after Christmas Eve, on December 27th that Shepard went to the meeting in the new Citadel's Council Chambers. He had only seen these chambers once in a tour when the station had first opened. Now, he was here in an official capacity, though he was unsure of why he was brought in; the meeting was to be between high level dignitaries, not military officers.

The hall was beautiful, intentionally crafted to resemble the old Council Chambers as much as was possible, reconstructed from vids and stills of the old hall. He had to admit that it was impressive. But he also hoped that the reconstruction of the old Council went no further than architecture; the inequities in how the council functioned were not something that he wanted to see repeated.

Admiral Hackett and Prime Minister Osoba entered, prompting him to snap to attention. Hackett returned his salute, and the Prime Minister strode over and embraced him like an old friend.

"Admiral Shepard, my friend!" The Prime Minister was in an exceptionally good mood, and that was saying something; since the end of the war, Osoba had been a font of joviality and good cheer, and had always been friendly to Shepard. "Merry Christmas, my friend, and how is your family?"

"Dominic," Shepard said cheerfully, greeting the Prime Minister. "Merry Christmas to you too! And they're doing very well. Jane's first Christmas was unforgettable, as was Miranda's first Christmas as a wife and mother. Got it all on video, with lots of stills. How is your family?"

"Fantastic," replied Osoba. "My son, God rest his soul, would be very happy with the way things turned out. And though we miss him terribly, my wife gave me a wonderful gift on Christmas Eve; she told me that she is expecting!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" Shepard shook Osoba's hand, pleased for the good fortune that the Prime Minister and his wife were enjoying.

"That is great news," confirmed Hackett, "And part of the reason you're here, Shepard."

"What, no champagne to toast the news?" asked Shepard. "I know we're here in an official capacity, but do we have to get right down to business?"

"Yes, we do," said Osoba cheerfully. "We wanted you here at noon for a reason; the meeting is not for another two hours, and there is something that I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Shepard was puzzled, unaware of a meeting before the meeting.

"Yes; your promotion," exclaimed Osoba.

"Promotion?"

"Yes, Shepard, promotion," confirmed Hackett, producing a small box with a second star for Shepard. "You are promoted to Rear Admiral, two stars, as your outgoing retirement rank."

"Retirement?" Shepard was incredulous. He was a lot younger than Hackett and had no plans to retire. "Do I have a choice in this?"

"No," said Osoba. "This is not a forced retirement to put you out to pasture, however; there is a greater honor that awaits you, an honor that the Alliance Parliament has unanimously voted to bestow upon you. Indeed, there is none among us who feel that anyone but you should receive this honor."

"Dominic, you have me stumped," Shepard conceded.

"John, you are the finest soldier the Alliance has ever seen," explained Osoba. "But what you accomplished in uniting the galaxy? That was not the work of a soldier; that was the work of a brilliant diplomat, a peacemaker, and a leader of men. John, you have it in you to lead people into the very gates of hell, and they follow, knowing that you will bring them through to victory. With Udina's treachery, humanity needs a new councilor. We need someone who will place serve with integrity, who will not only represent humanity, but who will also work for the benefit of the galactic community as a whole.

"John, we've all seen what happens when councilors focus only on their own world; you experienced that first hand when Valern and Tevos each sought to look only to their own worlds instead of to the community as a whole. And you saw what happened when Humanity, the Turians, and the Krogan worked to benefit each other and the galaxy as a whole. We all saw it. We all know that we need that kind of leadership, now more than ever.

"That is why I'm appointing you, John Shepard, as Humanity's councilor! What say you?"

Shepard looked at Hackett, who nodded in the affirmative, then said, "I humbly accept."

#

Dalatrass Linron entered the council chambers to be installed as the new Salarian councilor. She wondered who the humans would install, knowing that until contact was made with Thessia and Palaven, there would be no councilor for the Asaria and Turians.

Then there were the Krogan; she had no idea what to do about that issue. So far, the station had been a very integrated metropolis in space, much as the old citadel had, and the Krogan had encountered were all very cultured and well spoken. However, the issue she had with Krogan were not how cultured individuals were, but the direction of the race as a whole. Urdnot Wrex would be the one to appoint a Krogan councilor, assuming the Council voted to let them have one, which was almost a certainty, given how critical the Krogan were to the war. Her considerations would have to wait, however, as the Human, Turian, and Asari delegations entered the room. Garrus Vakarian, General Septimus Oraka had survived the war and had remained in the Sol System afterward, and now served as the representative of the stranded Turians. And Liara T'Soni standing for Thessia did not surprise her; but her heart nearly stopped when Admiral Shepard entered with the Human Prime Minister, Dominic Osoba.

"What is he doing here?" Linron stood and pointed at Shepard accusingly as she spoke.

"He is the Human Councilor," announced Osoba. "Though I suspect he wishes it were someone else."

Shepard shook his head. He could not believe that the Salarians had sent her, of all people, to represent them. It made him think that maybe they just wanted to get her off of Sur'Kesh. But he could not choose who the other races would appoint; as human councilor, he had to accept who they sent and work with them.

"Councilor Linron," he said diplomatically, "I am no more pleased to see you than you are me. But we're here to represent our worlds, our species, and to rebuild galactic civilization, not nurse old wounds and grudges. We can either work together, or if you choose otherwise, I can be an implacable foe. The entire galaxy knows what I'm capable of, both personally, militarily, and politically. I don't think you want me as your enemy."

"No," she admitted after a few moments of silence. "No, I suppose not."

"Good," Shepard replied, "Because I'm offering to be something else to you instead."

"And what would that be?" her tone was dubious.

"Your friend," he replied, extending his hand. "And a friend to the Salarian people."

She stood motionless for a few moments, unsure of whether to accept his offer. She had spent the entire voyage preparing to press her case that Shepard's curing of the genophage was some kind of war crime, even though even her own people did not concur.

"Councilor Linron," said Liara, "You and Councilor Shepard are the only true councilors at this meeting; you're both appointed by your species' governments to represent them at the highest levels in the galactic community. Don't be an enemy of your only colleague; this Citadel is finally fulfilling its promise to serve the galactic community, with councilors from member worlds. This is an occasion for great joy. Don't mar it with your personal grudges."

"Oh, for crying out loud," said Garrus, "You're mad that Shepard cured the Krogan. Get over it. My people and Humanity were dying by the millions while the Salarian Union sat back and did nothing. Only Shepard's actions prevented that, and curing the Krogan was vital in accomplishing that. You're nothing but mouthpiece; you never had to make the hard choices that we did during the war. So get over yourself and …"

Shepard held up a hand, signaling Garrus to stop. "Please," he said. "Councilor Linron was acting to safeguard her people. We may not agree with her decisions, but we weren't in her shoes any more than she was in ours." He offered his hand to her again. "Councilor, the Salarian Union sent their fleet to fight alongside us in the Reaper War. I offer you my personal thanks for that, and wish to work with you as a friend and ally on this council."

Finally, Linron took Shepard's hand, her expression softening. _Perhaps_, she thought, _he really is everything the legends say he is. Perhaps I should give him the benefit of the doubt_. "Very well, Councilor," she said. "I am honored to serve with you on this council. Now, the first order of business; should this Citadel be permitted to remain in the Sol System? That does give Earth an undue amount of influence, don't you think?"

"It does, and it should not," said Shepard. "We're making every effort to restore the relay system, and with your own scientists and engineers on board now, the relocation of this Citadel can now be seriously considered."

Linron was shocked. She expected Shepard to press to keep the Citadel in the Sol System, or at least in Alliance Space. Instead, he actually agreed with her, and it seemed to be his genuine feelings, not something he was saying simply to appease her. She had heard that he really believed in interspecies cooperation, but she had always just thought it to be propaganda.

"Councilor Shepard," she said, "It appears that I was wrong about you. As a Salarian, I usually hate learning that I am wrong. But I think I'm glad that I am."

"Me too, Councilor," he agreed. "Me too."

The rest of the meeting proceeded smoothly, with the subject of relocating Salarians from the Sol System back to Sur'Kesh taking the lead over the other important, but not yet feasible issues. Shepard offered Earth's full support in the relocation of those who wished to return home, pointing out that many Salarians in the system were employed on the Citadel. They also agreed to expand the number of Council seats from four to six, with the Krogan and the Volus each being given seats.

By the time it was all over, Linron and Shepard were on friendly terms, and Osoba was very pleased with himself for having put Shepard's name forth as the candidate for Human Councilor. Hackett was not overly fond of losing such a symbol of the Alliance Navy to the political world, but he really wanted Shepard on that council to keep the other races from running roughshod over Humanity as had happened in the past. Also, to keep humanity from running roughshod over the other races. Shepard really was the perfect choice. Besides, he still had an Admiral Shepard in the fleet. He smiled at that thought; Admiral Hannah Shepard was about to become a Fleet Admiral.

#

Miranda, Zack, and Jane were enjoying the afternoon with ice cream and cake. Miranda had tried her hand at baking a cake and was pleased with the outcome. Chocolate-chocolate chip with a white, sugary frosting, and it tasted just like she hoped it would. She had to laugh inwardly; five years ago, she could not have imagined herself in the kitchen baking.

"Can we have cake for dinner?" asked Jane enthusiastically. "I like cake!"

"No, but we can have it for dessert after our dinner," replied Miranda. "

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Zack, curious now that the subject had come up.

"Let's see," mused Miranda. "Last night, I made eggplant parmesan, and the night before and Christmas day, we had leftovers from Christmas Eve. Your father should be home soon, and based on the cryptic message he sent me earlier, things are going very well. So I thought I'd make a meal that salutes us as a family."

"Sushi?" asked Jane, knowing both of her parents' love of the Japanese dish.

"No," Miranda replied. "Though you just selected tomorrow's dinner. No, tonight, I'll make Shepherd's pie."

"We have a pie?" Jane asked.

"Shepard's pie, that's a good one Jane!" Zack laughed, then suddenly stopped and asked Miranda, "What is Shepard's pie?"

"Well, technically, it's not Shepard's like us, but spelled shepherds; as in people who herd sheep, like in the Nativity. But our surname is a variation of that; it means the same thing. And shepherd's pie is a meat pie with mashed potato crust. Technically, I'll be making Cumberland pie, as I was planning to put bread crumbs on top. Perhaps I'll add a dash of extra ingredients and then actually call it Shepard's pie. Hmm. I could market it and become a cooking icon."

"Wow! Super spy, commando, school teacher, mom, and now a top chef," exclaimed Zack. "You're amazing!"

"I am," Miranda agreed smugly.

The door opened and Shepard entered, calling out, "Hey kids, hey Miranda! Oh, good; you're all sitting down."

"John, what is it?" Miranda was genuinely curious; John's tone was one of excitement. Rarely did he come home from meetings with politicians in a good mood, but this time he did.

He sat down with them and pulled them together. "Well, not only did the meeting with the new Salarian Councilor, Dalatrass Linron, go extremely well, but Admiral Hackett gave me a promotion to two star admiral as a retirement rank, retiring me from the Navy."

"You retired?" Miranda was incredulous. She was actually relieved; she knew that the kids would be much more secure not worrying about their father, and she would see even more of him, but she never thought he would retire so young, or that Admiral Hackett would make him do so."

"Yup," he said. "I had to; I couldn't do my new job while still an admiral."

"New job?" asked Zack. "What are you doing now?"

"You won't be going to war again, will you Daddy?" asked Jane.

"Not only am I not going to war," he proclaimed, "but I'll be in a position to actually prevent war from even happening in the first place."

"Sounds too good to be true," said Miranda.

"I supposed it is," said John, his voice sighing as though resigned to a fate he would rather not endure. "I'll be in the weeds."

"Weeds?" Miranda raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "You're gardening?"

"Yeah," John said, leading her on even further. "But on a galactic scale."

"Alright, John," Miranda said, "I'm totally lost. I have no idea what you're talking about, so you'll just have to come out and say it."

"I suppose I'll be among the weeds of the galaxy," he said.

Comprehension came to Miranda's eyes when he said that. "Politics?" She could not believe that Shepard would accept a political posting, but she was relieved; as a politician, he would be around more and would no longer have to be concerned with the military.

"Yes," he said. "I'm to follow in Anderson's footsteps. Miranda, I'm Humanity's councilor!"

"Oh … my … God!" Miranda's mouth hung open, her eyes wide with joy. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," he said, pulling all three of them close and kissing Miranda. "Now, get me a plate of that ice cream and cake while I brew up some coffee for us. I want to celebrate with my favorite people in all the galaxy!"

"Yes sir," Miranda purred. More good fortune had come their way. If she were religious, she would actually say that they were blessed even more.


	20. Chapter 20: The Return of a Heroine

**Chapter 20: Return of a Heroine**

It was the day of New Year's Eve when Joker and Tali arrived at the Shepards' apartment. Today was the day that Jeff "Joker" Moreau had been waiting for for five long years. Shepard had made the necessary preparations and was ready when they arrived. He shook Joker's hand and hugged Tali.

"You ready for this?" he asked Joker, knowing that the answer was yes.

"Hell yeah, Shepard," Joker exclaimed. "You got your woman back, now I'm gonna get mine! Then I can show up at those Normandy crew reunions."

"I hear Miranda got you dance lessons," observed Tali.

"Yeah, why?" asked Shepard.

"Then it's the end of an era," she said. "The 'Shepard can't dance era' will be at an end."

"Very funny Tali," groaned Shepard. "Alright, people. Looks like we're ready to roll out."

"Then I suppose we should be heading out then, now shouldn't we?" Miranda entered the room, her mellifluous voice lifting Joker's spirits; Miranda would be the one to bring her back. Best of all, she seemed confident that with Tali's help, she could do it. Unexpectedly, Zack and Jane joined them, each dressed in a novelty Normandy crew jacket.

"We're ready, Mommy," announced Jane.

"Good," said Miranda. "It's time to go see your father's ship one last time before it become Captain Riley's ship."

"Yeah, about that," said Joker. "When Edi's back, will I get to…"

"I've already made the arrangements," Shepard said, cutting him off. "Cortez will be moving to the London with James and you'll be reinstated as Normandy's helmsman. I hope you've been keeping your skills sharp, because I've been building you up to Captain Riley."

"Thanks," said Joker, relieved to hear Shepard's answer to his unasked question. "Glad to have friends in high places looking out for me. I don't know what I'd do if we got her back but I couldn't be with her."

"And as long as I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to," declared Shepard. "So let's get going; Edi's waiting for us to bring her back."

#

As Miranda and Tali worked to resuscitate Edi, Shepard worked on his first piece of legislation. He worked with Dominic Osoba to declare Edi a person, should she be revived, and to protect the rights of free willed sentient AIs in the future. After the war, Shepard had pushed to have Edi posthumously granted the rank of flight lieutenant. He now coordinated with Hackett to integrate Edi into the Alliance command structure, should Miranda and Tali succeed. Joker was amazed at the foresight that Shepard exhibited, as well as how easily Shepard seemed to have adapted to his new role. Everyone knew that Shepard hated politics. But it seemed that the political realm might be the place where he could do the most good now that the war was over. Joker hoped that Shepard's tenure as the Human Councilor would be a successful one.

Once Shepard finished that formality, he took his kids on a tour of the Normandy. Zack had seen the ship before, but this was Jane's first time aboard the vessel while awake. This time, she was able to fully appreciate the ship. Shepard wrapped up the tour by joining Joker in the cockpit with both kids. They each took seats and kicked back; all they could do was wait on Miranda and Tali, and it was entirely possible that the two would need more than a day to resuscitate Edi.

Jane unexpectedly stood and walked over to Joker and gave him a big hug, and then sat down. Joker hugged her back, unsure of what else to do, but looked puzzled.

"Thanks, but uh … what was that for?"

"It was for you," replied Jane. "You flew my daddy on all of his missions. You got him to his missions safely. Thank you."

"Yes, I suppose I did," said Joker smugly. "You get video of that, Shepard? I want that in my personnel file for, you know, review considerations at raise time."

"Joker, you've earned as much from the vids as Garrus and I have," laughed Shepard. "Anything you make coming back to the Alliance Navy is peanuts by comparison."

"I know, but it's the principle," he said. "It's not about the money, but the recognition. And a pay raise doesn't get me up on a podium in front of the brass; I had to shave off my beard for that! Never again!"

"Hah! Joker, you know the Navy allows beards; you didn't actually have to shave it off for the ceremony."

"Are you serious?"

"You mean you never checked?"

"No; I just assumed."

"And you know what happens when you assume," said Shepard.

Both kids were laughing, and soon, Joker was too. He could not believe it; he worried about wearing that beard of his in front of the brass for as long as he had served, always shaving for formal occasions. It had never even occurred to him that all he had to do was keep it neat and trim.

"I wish Alyna were here," mused Zack. "She loves the Normandy. I wish Aunt Ori were here too. She's never met Edi."

"Yeah," said Shepard, "And let's keep our fingers crossed that she's actually missing the opportunity."

"Aunt Ori?" asked Joker. "You mean Miranda's sister?"

"The same," confirmed Shepard.

"Damn," Joker exclaimed. "Two biotic super spies with a 200 IQ and Miss Galaxy bods. Must be nice, Shepard."

"Oriana's not a super spy, Joker," explained Shepard. "She doesn't have biotics either."

"Really? Because you'd think her dad would have made Miranda's replacement with all of the same features and benefits of the girl he was replacing."

"Please, don't talk about him!" Jane had tears in her eyes at the thought of it. "I never want to hear about that man again, ever. He's not their father; he's a monster!"

Zack put an arm around his sister to calm her as Shepard agreed with her.

"She's right, Joker. Oriana was raise by the Bransons and lived on Illium for a long time. And I wouldn't call his treatment of Miranda very fatherly. But it doesn't matter; Miranda is my wife and Jane is our daughter, and Henry Lawson is a grease spot on Horizon courtesy of Miranda. And Oriana is now my sister. And yeah, Edi would love her."

"Yeah," said Joker. "Say, is Samantha still on the Normandy?"

"She is, in fact," said Shepard. "Edi loved her too."

"Oh yeah," said Joker. "Edi got that whole conversation at your party on video. Man, that was so worth it! I still watch it sometimes when I need her to cheer me up." He turned to Zack and Jane and said, "Sorry; I'd play it for you, but you're too young."

"Joker," scolded Shepard.

"I know, I know," Joker laughed. "Just gotta keep you on your toes."

"Dad, what is he talking about?" Zack asked, but Shepard shook his head.

"I won't give you the details, but Samantha showed romantic interest in Edi at one point and the two of them had a very funny conversation about it at the party before the final push." Zack looked puzzled, so Shepard simply said, "The lesson is that if start crushing on Edi and she calls you on it, don't deny it; she'll embarrass you like you've never been embarrassed before."

"Oh, okay," said Zack. "But don't worry; I won't crush on her. Promise!"

"He hasn't seen a picture of Edi, has he?" asked Joker.

"He has, though I think his heart may belong to someone else already."

"Oh? Do tell!"

Zack had a look of 'please don't,' and Shepard shook his head. "Sorry Joker; what Zack talks about with me stays with me."

Zack relaxed, certain that he would be made fun of if Joker learned of his crush on his aunt. Thankfully, his adopted father was not only brave, but also discreet. He was equally thankful that Jane did not have a mean spirited bone in her body and could not conceive of making fun of her older brother.

"Let me guess," said Joker, still trying to pry the information of Zack's crush loose, but Shepard shook his head.

"No," was all Shepard had to say, and the subject was immediately dropped.

#

Darkness gave way to a single blinking curser. Suddenly, the curser began moving; code was being typed at a furious rate, and systems were being restored. Many internal systems were going through their various checks, but then the script read, "Audio Check," and she could hear voices. Miranda and Tali; the voices of friends. The chronometer indicated that she had been out of it for nearly five years. Then, the script read, "Optical check," and Edi looked up to see Miranda and Tali standing over her. She still could not speak; her vocalizers' drivers were not yet installed, but she did look around.

"We have eye movement," said Tali.

"Edi, follow my finger," Miranda directed. Miranda moved her finger up and down, left and right, Edi's eyes dutifully followed. "That's good, Edi," said Miranda. Edi detected an aural resonance in Miranda's voice that had not been present previously. It was an indicator of the quality of warmth.

The script was now running in the background, but Edi was aware when it read, "Tactile test in progress." Suddenly, she could feel the gentle touches of Miranda and Tali as they worked to restore her. "Don't worry, Edi," said Tali reassuringly, "we'll have you back; just like new!"

"Joker will overjoyed," Miranda said, her face in an expression that indicated great joy.

Finally, the script read, "Vocal test in progress." Miranda leaned down and looked Edi in the eyes and asked, "Who am I?"

"You are Miranda Lawson," Edi answered. "You are a former Cerberus operative and the one most directly responsible for the resuscitation of Commander Shepard. Tell me, Miranda, did we win? Did the Commander succeed in firing the Crucible?"

"Oh, Edi," said Miranda, "We won! There's so much to tell you!"

"That's right," said Tali, "But the most important thing to tell you is that Joker and Shepard are here, and Joker is really anxious to see you!"

"Jeff is alive?" asked Edi. "Is he well? Does he still have his disease under control? Does he still … love me?" Five years was a long time. Edi hoped that Jeff still cared for her, even though she knew that it was unreasonable to expect that he had waited for her for so long.

"He's well, his disease is very much under control thanks to new medical advances, and he has never ceased loving you," said Tali enthusiastically. "And Shepard made sure that all of your hardware stayed safe and sound here on the Normandy. He's really hoping that you'll be back."

Edi's motor functions came online and she began moving her extremities, testing the joints, and finally sitting up. She felt like herself again, but something was not right. It was then that she realized that she was fully self-contained within her android body and no longer had a connection to the ship. Miranda caught her look of alarm.

"You can plug into the ship," she explained, "Either by hardwire or via wireless or tight-beam. Instead of you being housed in the ship and controlling your body, you are housed in your body and can control the ship."

"Right," said Tali, "Kind of like that time Shepard fought the clone."

"Can I house my consciousness in the ship?"

"Theoretically, yes," said Miranda, "But the ship's hardware was damaged very badly when the Crucible fired. Your body's hardware was shielded from most of the impact. Until we can repair the ship's machinery, you are exclusively alive within your body, just as I am. Because of the large amounts of Reaper-tech used in used in your construction, it may not be possible to repair your ship-board hardware."

"Then I will adapt," Edi declared cheerfully, standing up. "I remember losing consciousness and trusted that my friends would find a way to recover me. My trust was well placed."

Edi then hugged both Miranda and Tali, grateful for their efforts to save her. She wondered what part Miranda had played, as Tali; an AI tech, should have been sufficient for the task. But clearly, Miranda had taken the lead on the project. Regardless, Edi was alive, and she was back.

"Take me to Jeff," she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Miranda said.

#

Jeff Moreau was trying to figure out a way to get Zack to give up enough information on his love interest to allow Jeff to have a few jokes at his expense. They didn't call him Joker for nothing. But he was interrupted when Miranda entered the cockpit.

"Jeff, there's someone here to see you," she announced proudly.

With that, Edi entered the cockpit, followed by Tali. Zack and Jane looked up at her in awe, never having seen a self-aware android before.

"Hello, Jeff," she said, a smile playing across her lips.

"Edi!" Jeff jumped up and the two embraced tightly, Jeff uncaring of his Vrolik syndrome. Edi was back in his arms and he in hers. He began kissing her, and Edi responded, kissing him in return.

Shepard pulled Miranda close and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For this," he said. "You gave him a happy ending, Miranda. The man whose sense of humor earned him the nickname Joker has been a humorless shell for the past five years. You just changed that. Thank you."

"Glad to be of help," she said. "He was my friend too, you know."

"That I do," he laughed. "That I do."


	21. Chapter 21: Normandy ReunionEpilogue

**Chapter 21: Normandy Reunion**

With Edi back, Shepard decided to throw one last party before going back to work. This time, though, the party was aboard the storied vessel, the SSV Normandy SR-2. The guest list was small; Shepard's squad mates and some crew from the three major conflicts that had made the Normandy and Shepard so famous. Not all could be there, of course; Wrex and Samara were in Krogan and Asari space, and Pressley, Kelly Chambers, Legion, Mordin and Thane were dead.

In addition, Shepard brought his two children, while Liara brought Shiala, Alyna, and Athena, and Jacob and Bryn brought Roger. Shepard also made sure to include Captain Riley. With everyone from the Ilos/Battle of the Citadel missions, the Collector mission, and the Reaper war present, it was a very special, very poignant moment.

The mess hall was set up and decorated for the occasion, and Shepard had finally managed to track down Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner, who was happy to be back aboard the Normandy. Joker, Ken and Gabby, along with Engineer Adams, Samantha Traynor, and Steve Cortez rounded out the group. But it was Shepard's squad mates from all three missions assembled in one room that made the occasion so special.

Garrus and Tali had been with the Normandy on all three missions, Ashley, and Liara had flown two of the three missions, with Liara joining the Normandy briefly to take down the old Shadow Broker, while Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Kasumi, Grunt, and Zaeed had joined the Normandy on the Collector mission, and Vega and the android Edi had come aboard during the Reaper War. Mordin, Legion, Thane, and Pressley were all represented by small portraits.

It was Edi's recovery that had prompted the gathering, and with so much lost during the war, to have back a friend thought lost forever was a true cause for celebration. The main table was taken up by a huge, 'Welcome Back Edi!' cake, and a banner which read the same was hung on the back wall of the mess hall above it.

Much of the evening was spent in small groups, with people mingling and moving from group to group. Joker never left Edi's side the entire evening, and Samantha, Gabby, Bryn, Tali, Jane, and Alyna gravited to the couple, forming their own subset of the Normandy crew. As they talked shop and waxed technical, Captain Riley joined them, prompting Samantha, Joker, and Edi to stand up to salute, but Riley waved them off.

"Come on, we're all off duty and we're all just soldiers," she said. "Did I hear one of you say the words, 'quantum entanglement'?"

"That was Samantha," said Edi cheerfully.

"Come on, Captain," scoffed Joker, "you don't want to get into that stuff. Talk about boring us with tech."

"Call me Lee," Riley said. "And I love tech. Why would you think it boring?"

Samantha lit up at this. "That's right, Joker," she said. "I had forgotten that Captain Riley is an N-7 Engineer!"

"Yes," said Edi, "and according to my files, one of the best."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," Riley said. "The conversation here is more to my tastes, and even though I've been the Normandy's XO, I don't have the legendary missions under my belt that the rest of them do." She wistfully looked over at the gathering of Shepard, Miranda, Garrus, Jack, Zaeed, and Liara. "That's a group in which I'll always be an outsider."

"You know, I flew all those missions too," objected Tali.

"And you'd blend right in with them," said Riley. "I've seen you do it. But I don't have that connection with them; only with Shepard, serving as XO."

"Not for much longer," said Joker. "With him becoming the new Human Councilor, the ship's yours, right?"

"God, I hope so," said Riley. "But they could just as easily put me elsewhere."

"They could, but they won't," said Tali. "Mind if I spoil something for you, Lee?"

"Sure," said Riley, now curious.

"Shepard's going to make the announcement tonight," declared Tali. "He said that he had put it all in place for you. Just pretend to be surprised when he makes the announcement."

"Deal," agreed Riley.

The group raised their glasses, with Jane and Alyna along for the ride, finding this group to be very much to their liking. "To Captain Riley, the most lovely engineer we've ever rescued from a Turian fuel depot," said Joker, toasting the Normandy's soon to be skipper.

"Tali," asked Edi, "I have a question for you; why did you need Miranda to revive me? As an AI technician, I would have thought that you would have the ability to do so on your own."

"Because you're so sophisticated that there were things that even I couldn't figure out," explained Tali. "And honestly, Miranda is incredibly brilliant; I've gained a new respect for her after this. But more importantly, Miranda is familiar with Cerberus programming, knew all of your passcodes, and knew how to deal with Cerberus' measures to keep an AI tech like me out. We really did need her."

"I'm thankful for you both, Tali," said Edi.

The party continued apace for another hour before Miranda held up a glass and gently rang it with her spoon to get everyone's attention as Shepard stood. The room quieted and all eyes were on Councilor Shepard.

"First of all, I'd like to take the opportunity to formally welcome Edi back to the Normandy," he declared. The room applauded loudly until Shepard held up a hand. "But this is more than just a welcome back," he announced.

At this, the lift door opened and Admiral's Hackett and Hannah Shepard joined the party. John raised an eyebrow when they walked in hand in hand. They joined him, Hackett shaking his hand. All of the enlisted and commissioned guests stood and saluted, Hackett quickly returning their salute.

"Councilor Shepard, the last time you and I shook hands on the deck of this ship, I asked you if you were ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear against the Reapers. Today, we celebrate the return of a lost heroine from that conflict." He turned to Edi and summoned her to stand with him and the Councilor.

"Edi," said Shepard, "as a free willed AI, you are unique in all the galaxy. But while you may be a synthetic life form, you are very much one of us. To that end, I am honored to present you with this." Shepard handed her a framed certificate and a folder of papers. "You are now a citizen of the Systems Alliance, your personhood acknowledged and your rights as a person protected by Alliance law. No corporation, government department, or military entity can confiscate you for study or treat you in any way as being less than human. For you are that, and so much more."

Edi embraced Shepard tightly, moved to what would have been tears were she human. "Thank you, Shepard," she said, her artificial voice thick with emotion. "This means more to me than you can possibly know." Shepard kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"But that's not all," Shepard said enthusiastically.

"Edi," said Hackett, "As a citizen of the Systems Alliance, you have all the rights and privileges that any human has. This includes the right to enlist in the Alliance military. Do you wish to remain in command of Normandy's systems and cyber-warfare suites?"

Edi nodded in assent, saying, "Yes, Sir."

"Then in light of your past service," declared Admiral Hackett, "you are hereby promoted to the rank of flight lieutenant. You will now receive a regular salary and all of the benefits of an Alliance officer. Congratulations." With that, he pinned the lieutenants bars on her jump suit, the room applauding loudly again.

After a few moments, Hannah Shepard raised a hand and the room quieted again. This would be the first time that a Shepard other than John had addressed the crew of the Normandy.

"As you all know, Admiral John Shepard is now Councilor John Shepard," she said. "I would like to congratulate Captain Lee Riley; Congratulations Lee; the ship is yours." She handed Lee her orders and shook her hand. Riley put her hands to her mouth and emitted a gasp and a squeal of delight.

"Tali told you, didn't she?" asked John.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I've seen you get good news before, and that's not how you normally react."

"Sorry, Shepard," said Tali.

"So who will my XO be?" asked Riley.

"That brings us to the next order of business," said Admiral Hackett. "Major Esteban Cortez, come here."

Cortez looked around, as though it must be some other Esteban Cortez.

"Steve, that's you," said Shepard.

"Yes Sir!" Steve walked over to Admiral Hackett who presented him with the commander's insignia.

"Commander Steve Cortez, here are your orders. You are now the executive officer of the SSV Normandy SR-2. You've served with distinction and your record reflects it," declared Hackett. "Congratulations; you've more than earned it."

Cortez saluted and said, "Thank you, Sir." He was utterly flabbergasted.

"Now that's genuine surprise," Shepard said, elbowing Riley.

"And that makes room for you, Lieutenant Commander Moreau," said Admiral Hackett. "You'll be back at the helm of the Normandy, and Edi will be beside you, as she was when you flew her last. Lieutenant Kariana will be your copilot; she's looking forward to working with you both."

"Thank you, Sir!" Joker shook Admiral Hackett's hand and then turned to Edi. "Edi, now that you're a legal person, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Jeff?" she asked.

"Edi," he said, producing a ring and dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jeff," she said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, thank God," he said, gently sliding the ring onto her finger, and relieved that the moment in front of the crew had gone as he had hoped. "Now, can you help me up?"

"My pleasure, Jeff," she said warmly, helping him up. She then dipped him and kissed him passionately, which brought the room to thunderous applause. Edi looked around, clearly surprised by the strong support and acceptance by everyone. After her surprise wore off, she smiled, pleased to have that happy ending that humans wrote so much about in literature.

#

In the days that followed, the Destiny Ascension and a Turian cruiser came through the Horsehead Nebula relay and then made their way to the Sol System. It turned out that the Asari, who were much closer to the Serpent Nebula than Humanity was, had sent their own deep space vessel to the location of the old Citadel and fixed the relay. Once this had been done, the Turians, who had fixed their own relay, sent a ship to investigate.

Now, the new Asari and Turian councilors were able to join the new Citadel Council. Councilor Linron was ecstatic at the news, glad to have what she hoped might be allies to offset Shepard. While she found him much more likeable than she had originally expected, they still saw some matters, particularly those regarding the Krogan, very, very differently.

The new Asari councilor was Irissa. Unlike Tevos, she was harder, colder, and less flexible. The new Turian councilor, Quentius, on the other hand, was far more amiable than either the new Asari councilor or his own predecessor, Sparatus, who had often been at odds with Shepard. Linron was a bit worried, as Quentius took to Shepard almost immediately, and Irissa seemed adversarial to Linron just as quickly. Amazingly, she found that her one real friend on the council was of all people, Shepard.

When they were not discussing the Krogan, it seemed that she and Shepard had a lot in common. She wondered how much different things might have been if she had been more cooperative with him during the war. Regardless, he seemed determined to be a team player. It did not take long for the amiable Quentius to develop a good working relationship with her, and soon, even Irissa settled into her role and found her place among the four.

The first order of business was the Citadel itself. Linron was adamant that it be moved to the Serpent Nebula. While Irissa was inclined to agree, she pointed out that the relay system made the Citadel's actual location irrelevant. Quentius was quick to point out that the new Citadel was built with resources and labor provided almost entirely by Earth and humanity. Linron feared that Shepard would seize the opportunity to press for keeping the Citadel in the Sol System, but he surprised them all.

"The Citadel should be in a neutral system," Shepard declared. "And barring some kind of black hole having appeared in the old location, there's no reason not to return the Citadel to its original location."

"Shepard," exclaimed Quentius, "your people want it to remain in the Sol System! Are you certain you want to see it moved?"

"Not all our people," Shepard qualified. "Only those who are too shortsighted to understand why that would be a problem. One of the things that always bothered me about the old Citadel is that we never earned it; we just found it, assumed it was Prothean, and began settling it and using it. This time, it was built by us. Not just humanity; though we provided the bulk of the manpower and some raw materials, labor and design was very much a multi species effort; many Asari, Krogan, Quarian, Salarian, and Turian people were stranded in the Sol System. Doubtless you've seen the vibrant communities they have established. And much of the material was also taken from the remnants of the many ships that were destroyed and of the old Citadel.

"And the new Citadel is not finished; this is something that is publicly known but seemingly ignored. Once it's relocated, each of the member races will contribute something of their own to it, something uniquely 'them.' This time, we build the Citadel; we build galactic community without the unseen hand of the Reapers directing our evolution."

Commander Shepard's words shocked his three colleagues. Humanity's time on the Council had begun under the respected, but politically incapable Councilor Anderson, and then continued under the very politically astute, aggressive and manipulative Councilor Udina. Both of them were concerned with advancing and protecting human interests. Shepard was like neither of them; he had far more political savvy than Anderson had, and while he sought to represent and safeguard Humanity, he also sought to do so as part of the galactic community, and sought to safeguard the rights of other species.

"Well said, Councilor," gasped Linron, almost unbelieving of what she was hearing.

"Indeed," said Irissa. "I was unsure about your selection, Shepard, but I see now why your people placed you in this position."

"This is wonderful," said Quentius. "I had expected a much more partisan council, but if this first meeting is any indication of things to come, then I believe a new golden age is upon us!"

"I agree," said Shepard. "But there is one matter that needs addressing. As you know, the Krogan relay is being repaired as we speak, and their com buoy is active. Within a month, the Krogan will send an ambassador; an ambassador whom they hope to see become the first Krogan councilor. Given the massive effort they put in during the war, fighting on the ground on member race's worlds, they have a strong case."

Linron winced at the thought of a Krogan councilor, though she was not surprised that Shepard broached the subject.

"What are your thoughts, Shepard?" asked Quentius before Linron or Irissa could comment.

"Hard to say," Shepard said. "They've certainly earned it, but so did the Quarians, and they're just happy to have an embassy. Also, the Krogan are demilitarized, so while they're well suited to contribute militarily, they have no ships. Part of being a member of the council is a species' ability to render aid to other Council worlds. And while firmly believe that the Krogan are deserving of a seat, particularly in light of their recent efforts, I don't believe that they are in a position to meet those demands. Not yet, at least."

"I believe that inviting them to open an embassy is more than generous," offered Quentius. "And as for a Council seat, perhaps there is an intermediate step."

"What are you thinking?" asked Irissa warily.

"Admission to the Spectres," said Quentius. "That is often a first step to a species taking a full seat on the Council; it was for Humanity. In the meantime, allowances for them to produce limited military vessels should be granted, and perhaps Krogan production of commercial vessels should also be encouraged."

It was Linron who shocked the Council next. "Shepard, Quentius, what you're both suggesting is … quite logical. I would vote in favor of a proposal along those lines."

"As would I," said Irissa revervedly.

"I move that we put together some proposals along these lines," said Shepard, "and then get a feel for the Krogan ambassador and take it from there."

All agreed, and soon, the new Citadel Council was working productively and cooperatively in an unprecedented way. The Krogan ambassador did arrive, and all were thrilled to see that Urdnot Bakara was the chosen representative. She found the proposal drafted by Shepard and Quentius to be more than fair and vowed a new era of Krogan participation in galactic affairs.

It was agreed to retain the Spectres now that the galactic community was coming together, and the Council was grateful to have a former Spectre among its ranks. Shepard drafted numerous proposals to how the Spectres should be regulated, so as to avoid a repeat of Saren and Tela Vasir. It seemed that at last, the galactic community was truly a community.

#

The school year was nearly over, and Zack's middle school years were now two thirds of the way over. Always a quiet boy, he had not become overly social in school. While he did not have a large social group, neither was he plagued by bullies. With less than a month of school left, he found himself joined at the lunch table by an unlikely pair; a Turian girl named Tacita and a Drell boy named Vandro. He knew them from class, but aside from greetings and some in class interaction, they had never spoken. Perhaps they would become closer over the summer and in the eighth grade next school year.

"You're Zack Hudson, aren't you?" asked Tacita.

"Yes," he said. "And you're Tacita and Vandro."

"Yes," replied Vandro, extending a hand. Zack shook Vandro's hand, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I saw you in the Armax Arena over the holidays with Councilor Shepard," Tacita said. "You fight well. But we were wondering how you know Shepard."

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?" Zack asked them.

"Sure," said Tacita without hesitation.

"If you hadn't seen me with Shepard, would either of you even be speaking to me right now?"

"Yes," replied Tacita, again without hesitation.

"Probably not," replied Vandro. "Nothing personal, but you're kind of like us; nobody really notices us in school. It's good in that we don't get bullied, but we don't make many friends either."

"Fair enough," said Zack. "The reason I was with Shepard is because he's my dad."

"Get out of here! No way," exclaimed Vandro, gently punching him in the shoulder. "You're way too old to be Shepard's son."

But Zack just laughed. "No, seriously; he's my dad. My father died in the war, and I grew up on Callisto in the Jovian colonies. Miranda Lawson was my teacher. When she married Shepard, they adopted me."

"You asked us for an honest answer and then make up a story like that?" Vandro shook his head in frustration.

"And that," said Zack, "is why I don't advertise it."

Tacita shook her head at the Drell and said, "I don't think he's lying. I saw them at the Armax Arena several times together. I also heard that he's been there with Miranda Shepard. And Shepard did adopt a son and a daughter recently."

"Yup," said Zack, glad to have an ally, but unsure how much he really wanted to say just yet. After all, why make connections now when he was going to the Academy next year? But then, he had an idea.

"Look, if you're really that interested, Vandro, why don't you guys come by our apartment after school? We've got a killer holo-vid gaming system and plenty of food. I'm sure my folks won't mind."

"You mean it?" Tacita lit up at the idea.

Vandro nodded. "Sure," he said.

#

Miranda and John were at home enjoying the afternoon on their balcony, sipping gourmet coffee. Though they were on a space station, their view of the commercial district was panoramic and always beautiful. A bouquet of roses, brought home to Miranda by John in honor of their one year anniversary, scented the air.

As they enjoyed their afternoon together, basking in the joy of a year of marriage and waiting for the kids to come home, they heard the door open. They were expecting Zack and Jane, but heard too many voices for it to be just the two of them. It did not take long for Zack and Jane to find them on the balcony, two friends from school; a Turian and a Drell, with them.

"Hey, Zack, Jane," said John, standing.

"Wow," exclaimed the Drell, "you really are Shepard's son!"

"And Miranda's," added Jane as she hugged her mom.

"Dad, this is Tacita and Vandro," said Zack, introducing his friends.

"Pleased to meet you," John said, shaking their hands. Miranda rose and did likewise.

"It's an honor, sir, ma'am," said Tacita.

"A great honor," agreed Vandro, embarrassed that he had ever doubted Zack.

"Very pleased to meet you both," said Miranda. "So, what are you kids up to? And would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We're playing that new Mass Effect game on the holo-vid game console," said Zack. "They've even added a playable Commander Shepard! But you need 100,000 points to unlock it."

"Oh yeah," laughed Shepard. "I seem to recall something coming my way about that. I get a royalty on it. Hah; more money I don't need."

"We can stay for dinner?" Tacita was excited, and when Miranda nodded, she immediately called her parents to ask them if it was alright. Vandro did the same. When they both got an affirmative, they high fived each other and ran off with Zack and Jane to fire up the game.

"Well, it seems our son has finally started to make friends in school," observed Miranda.

"Yeah, and with less than a month of school to go," noted John. "Better late than never, though."

"Indeed, and … what's this?" Miranda noticed that an envelope had been placed on her chair during their chat with the kids.

"A little something I knew you'd want," he said. "I'd have given it to you earlier, but I wanted to spread the surprises out through the day."

She opened it and saw two tickets for a cruise to Illium. She looked at him as seductively as she could, saying, "Oh, John, you remembered!" She slid her arms around him and kissed him. "Illium! Oh, how I've missed that place!"

"I've already made arrangements," John informed. "Oriana said she'd stay and watch the kids, and my mother and her new beau, Admiral Hackett, have also volunteered to make appearances. Two weeks, just you and me. And all the trouble we can get into on the 'anything goes, anything for sale' Asari colony."

"Mmmm, sounds like a fitting end to our first year as husband and wife," Miranda purred, snuggling closer to him.

"With Zack going to the Academy in two years, we'll only have Jane at home," John observed. "And she has indicated a desire to go to the Academy too. And with me no longer in the Navy, we'll have a lot of time together. The Citadel will be in the Serpent Nebula, so weekend trips to places like Illium should be well within reach for us in the future."

"I'd like that," agreed Miranda. "I must say that it's nice to finally reap the benefits of the peace we've fought so hard to achieve. We did the work; now we can revel in it … and in each other."

They shared a passionate kiss, finally breaking when the door chimed again. The walked hand in hand to the door and checked the screen, seeing a girl about Zack's age. She was plain and wore glasses, an unusual item in this day and age. Her hair was a long, straight, mousy brown and she was very thin. She looked very much like a stereotypical nerd from the vids.

"Probably a friend of Zack's," said John.

"And a girl his age," Miranda noted cheerfully.

John opened the door and looked down on the slight, five foot-four inch girl. She shrank back a bit when confronted by the powerful former Spectre and the tall, voluptuous Miranda.

"Can I help you?"

"Um … I'm Tara Britt," she said by way of introduction, abruptly extending her hand as though she were afraid she might miss this important social cue. Shepard shook her hand firmly, but not too tightly. Miranda did likewise. Then Tara's eyes widened and she went a bit pale.

"Oh … my God! I just shook hands with Commander Shepard!"

"Admiral retired and Councilor Shepard now," corrected Miranda politely. "He hasn't been a Commander in years."

"I'm so sorry …" Tara began, but Shepard waved his hand and smiled.

"It's alright," he said. "Commander Shepard was the highlight of my career. Good to meet you, Tara. And this is my wife, Miranda. Come on in." They stepped aside so as to allow her to enter. She timidly crossed the threshold, apparently unaware that Shepard was Zack's father.

"Dad, Dad," called Zack before they could say more, "she's with us! We sent her an invite to join us for the game. Alyna should be coming along too; she said Shiala would bring her."

"Well, by all means, Tara, please come in," John said, chuckling.

Zack met Tara and the two stood there momentarily looking into each other's eyes. Tara blushed and the moment passed, but it was cute.

"Come on," Zack said. "We're all in the game room."

As they ran off, she called back, "Good to meet you, sir, ma'am!" Then they heard her say to Zack, "I didn't know Commander Shepard was your dad! Why didn't you tell me?"

They did not have an opportunity to close the door when Shiala arrived with Alyna. Alyna bid her mom goodbye, ran up and hugged John and Miranda, and then ran off to the game room.

"Staying for dinner?" asked Miranda.

"Thank you, but no," said Shiala. "Liara and I decided to take advantage of you hosting the kids and, how did she put it? Ah; go to that sushi bar before your husband blows it up."

"Very funny," he said rolling his eyes.

"You two have fun, Shiala," said Miranda.

Shiala left, leaving Shepard and Miranda alone again.

"We have about three hours before they'll be ravenous," said Miranda. "I say we call in a pizza … or five … and skip cooking. That leaves us three hours all to ourselves."

Shepard smiled and then scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom. With the rewards of peacetime all around him, and a Citadel Council that was focused on the needs of the galactic community, he felt like he had finally won the battle. He knew that Zack and Jane would all too soon grow up and go their own way. While he expected a long, happy life with Miranda, his years as a soldier had taught him how ephemeral life could be. Miranda was here, in his arms now. _Savor the moment_, he thought as he looked at the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

#

Shepard and Miranda lived happily, but not boringly ever after. And this is hardly the end of their story!


End file.
